Mass Effect: Dark Sky
by dennis.joslyn1
Summary: The events of the story take place after the Citadel is damaged by the catalyst.


Mass Effect: Dark Sky

Dennis Joslyn

"Thank you to my friends, family, and yes even the BioWare writers for helping me reach for the stars."

Dennis Joslyn

Prologue

The scene cuts in with Shepard looking out at a blue sky filled with white clouds, the camera never shows his face.

Shepard: Earth, who would know how much we would lose from the fight with the Reapers? It started simple enough in 2148 humanity discovered a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explored the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system. Then in 2149 following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discovered that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible. The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity. Humanity started to colonize other planets in 2152 the Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova. For five years we thought we were alone as we didn't find any intelligent life forms, but that would all change in 2157. In 2157 humanity made its violent first contact with another spacefaring race: The Turians. The Turians observed human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War and by Turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. The war was quick and bloody and luckily for the humans the Turians didn't use their full military might, Turians proved to be one of humanities biggest allies at the end of the Reaper invasion. After the war an anonymous extranet manifesto is published following the end of the First Contact War. The manifesto calls for an army, a "Cerberus", to be established to defend humanity against inevitable alien attacks. Derided as "survivalist rhetoric written by a man named Illusive Man", the manifesto is quickly forgotten by the media. Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. In 2165, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel, the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions grow between humans and Batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge. Eleven years later Batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the human colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy and ground teams. In 2178 as retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Alliance launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by Batarians. The threat against human colonies from Batarian extremists is curtailed. In 2183 Humans and Turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council: an experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy SR1. Captain David Anderson is given command of the ship, and I was assigned as executive officer. Which is how this all started, during the maiden voyage of the SSV Normandy we received an emergency message from Eden Prime. They were under attack and the Normandy was sent in which is when I saw my first Reaper. It was bigger than any known star ship and this Reaper was named Sovereign. This is where I met Ashley Williams a career soldier, she help us during the fight. Later I found out a rogue Spectre Saren Arterius was behind the attack on Eden Prime, but before I could stop him he ran. After stopping Saren's plan to detonate bombs to cover his tracks I came across a Prothean beacon. It showed me the coming war with the Reapers but it exploded before anyone else could see what I saw. The explosion knocked me out for hours, by the time I came to the SSV Normandy was almost to the Citadel. While at the Citadel I uncovered Saren's intentions thanks to the help from Tali, Garrus, and Wrex. I was made the first human Spectre; my mission was to stop Saren and his loyal Geth army. Along the way we came across Liara a beautiful and smart Asari, and though the mission was touch and go we fell for each other. Liara was forced to watch her mother die, when we discovered the Rachni Queen. I decided to let the queen go in the hopes the past would not repeat itself. Along the way we lost Kaidan Alenko a powerful biotic and good friend, it was save him or Ashley and I picked Ashley. Saren was running out of places to hind and we tracked him to Ilos, after talking to a Prothean VI we discovered Saren had intended to bring the Reapers back by using the Citadel. The conduit which linked Ilos directly to the Citadel and a relay inside of it, Saren beat us to it but we followed him. After stopping Saren I gave the order to save the Council, the costs to the Alliance fleet were immense, but in the end Sovereign was defeated and humanity was given a seat on the Council. I was tasked with the choice between Ambassador Donnel Udina and Captain Anderson; I picked Udina which turned out to be a mistake as he was part of the takeover attempt on the Citadel by Cerberus. After the fight with Saren I was sent to round up any pockets of Geth that might be left. That is when the Normandy was attacked and destroyed by a Collector's ship. Everyone but a few crew members made it out, while getting Joker out of the ship I was pushed into the vacuum of space. I watched helplessly as the Normandy exploded. I was killed by the blast and reentry into a nearby planet's atmosphere. Cerberus with the help from Liara found my body and spent two years bringing me back. Along with bring me back Cerberus rebuilt the SSV Normandy and added major upgrades one was the ships AI EDI the SR2 blew the old Normandy out of the water, and of course there was only one pilot that would do, Joker was back at the helm. After waking up I worked with Cerberus to take down the Collectors who were attacking human colonies. Everything told me not to trust Cerberus but I needed their help so I played along. During my mission to stop the Collectors I assembled a great squad, starting with a hyper yet brilliant Salarian Scientist Mordin Solus. Mordin would later help me to cure the Krogan genophage a disorder unleashed on the Krogan to keep their birth rate down. There were others as well Grunt a genetically perfect Krogan, Jack a powerful human biotic, Jacob Taylor a soldier and friend, Kasumi Goto a master thief, Legion a Geth soldier, Miranda Lawson, Samara an Asari Justicar, Tali my Quarian friend came along, Thane Krios a Drell assassin who gave his life protecting a council member, Zaeed Massani the bounty hunter, and of course Garrus. I also helped Liara take over the Shadow Brokers base it was good to see her but she had changed. After defeating the Collectors I returned to Earth to face charges ranging from Genocide for the Alpha Relay incident, when I slammed a comet into the relay and killed over three hundred thousand Batarians. There was also treason for working with Cerberus a known terrorist organization. I was found not guilty because the Alpha Relay was about to be used by the Reapers to begin their invasion and in light of my prior service the treason charge was dropped. It was a short lived victory the Reapers invaded Earth six months later hitting nearly every solar system in force. I brought together as many of the races as I could and we took the fight to the Reapers on earth. When it was done I thought I would get a vacation and relax little did I know what lay ahead.

Mass Effect: Dark Sky

ACT I: Awakening

Fade in: The earth after weeks of Reaper attacks and the explosion from the catalyst, the Earth is shown smoldering shown from a camera panning down from space slowly getting closer to the rubble of London. A mother and small child cling to what appears to be their dead husband/father. Slowly the scene moves to an alliance soldier picking up a fallen British flag that is badly damaged. The camera fades out, and fades in on Admiral Hackett. Hackett is shown on the bridge of a badly damaged alliance ship.

Hackett: Have we found Commander Shepard or the Normandy?

Voice on radio: Negative sir, but we believe Shepard may be in some rubble in what is left of the Citadel.

Hackett: I want him found, if he somehow lived he will need medical attention, if not the galaxy owes him a proper funeral.

Voice on radio: Yes sir.

Voice in the background: Admiral Hackett the other members of the fleet wish to know what to do about getting back to their home worlds.

The scene ends with Adm. Hackett walking to a video comm. Console.

Cut scene to the crashed Normandy. The camera pans over to Joker limping through the damaged ship as EDI helps him.

EDI: Jeff you had no choice Hackett ordered the retreat.

Joker: I know EDI.

EDI: But what about Commander…

Joker: EDI I know I left him behind, you don't think I know that!? I left the fight I ran; I have to live with that.

EDI: Jeff I wasn't trying to upset you.

Joker: I know EDI, I know… Let's get the crew together we need to figure this out.

EDI is heard over a ship wide system with static cutting in and out.

EDI: (broken with static) all crew report to the conference room.

Camera fades out. The next scene is an Alliance soldier on the badly damaged Citadel he is searching with an Omni tool.

Soldier: Wait… Is that? It can't be… I found Commander Shepard; get a doctor he is still breathing… HURRY!

The camera cuts to a scene of Admiral Hackett finishing the meeting with the other races and is clearly concerned. Though we cannot hear the conversation it is clear the other members of the fleet are worried.

Voice over the radio: Sir, Admiral Hackett, Commander Shepard has been found and he is alive!

Adm. Hackett: Damn, alive? How bad is he? Where did they take him?

Voice over the radio: No report on medical condition other then he was breathing and not awake. He was taken to a hospital outside of New York City.

Adm. Hackett: New York City? Didn't it get hit hard when the Reapers invaded?

Voice over the radio: Yes sir, it is a miracle that the hospital is still standing.

Adm. Hackett: I'll take a shuttle at once. Hackett Out.

The scene cuts to the Normandy's conference room, all the crew members are seen inside.

Joker: The ship's engines needs repair or we stay here forever.

Javik: That is because you ran and now the Reapers may have well won.

James: Listen Joker wouldn't leave the fight without a good reason, and we need to worry about getting home not blaming each other.

Joker: I... Didn't. (Joker is distressed) We are here so... (EDI breaks in)

EDI: Jeff saved all of your lives; he picked you up after the retreat was given so let's not blame him for keeping all of us alive.

Liara: What about Shepard?

Joker: He hit the beam after that I… just don't know. He may be dead.

Ashley: Dead?

Liara: Perhaps you don't care about him, but I do.

Ashley: I didn't know Liara... I'm sorry, I am sure he is alive.

The scene fades out to black.

The camera pans to a dirty operating room with doctors and nurses hovering around a table.

Doctor 1: Nurse we need an EKG now I want to know how his heart is functioning.

Nurse 1: Yes doctor right away.

Doctor 2: I want blood draws and a full scan of any synthetics he may have implanted.

Nurse 1: Doctor his heart rate is normal and appears to be working well.

Doctor 1: Thank you.

Nurse 2: All synthetics appear to be operating normally, Shepard has burns on 30 percent of his body but he should make a full recovery provided he wakes up.

The camera goes black. It pans into a dream of Shepard and a child.

Child: You can't stay here.

Shepard: Why? I am finally finished fighting, I can relax.

Child: No... No... You must fight, you must lead!

Shepard: I don't want to, I want to... NO I need to rest. Three years I have given, I have died, I have lost why should I fight any more?

Child: Only you know that reason, but you also know that you will never rest until the Reapers are defeated.

Shepard: They are defeated. I finished the fight.

Child: No you didn't, it's time to wake up Shepard, and it's time to WAKE UP! (As Shepard starts to wake up you can faintly hear "your daughter needs you")

The camera shows a scared Shepard lying on a hospital bed with Hackett by his side. Shepard quickly opens his eyes and grabs Hackett's gun.

Hackett: Shepard relax your safe, you need to relax.

Shepard: (pointing the gun at everyone in the room) Where is my crew? Where are the Reapers? Where am I?

Hackett: Your in New York, you were injured after the catalyst deployed against the Reapers, they are dead.

Shepard: Dead? I'm in New York, where is the Normandy?

Hackett: We don't know, but reports say they hit the Sol mass relay before it was damaged. Now, why don't you stop pointing that gun at me?

Shepard Lowers the weapon and relaxes.

Shepard: I saw a child. I spoke to a ghost that said it created the Reapers. Where is Anderson?

Hackett: He was killed in the assault; his body was found next to yours.

Shepard: He is dead?

Hackett: Yes. Shot in the side, died of blood loss.

Shepard: I... I thought it was a dream… the Illusive Man made me shoot him.

Hackett: You shot Anderson?

Shepard: No, I was controlled.

Hackett: The only people found near you were Anderson, not the Illusive Man.

Shepard: He killed himself… he must be there.

Hackett: No. He was not there, are you sure he was there?

Shepard: Yes… I saw him kill himself.

Hackett: We will keep looking then, but facts are Shepard you shot Anderson, unless I am missing something.

The Camera fades out to the Normandy, where Garrus is working on a computer screen.

Garrus: EDI, what needs to be done to get our weapons online?

EDI: Other than flying?

Garrus: Now is not the time EDI.

EDI: Of course, provided we can repair the engines we can in theory take off again.

Garrus: Then Tali and I need to get working.

The camera shows Tali and Garrus looking at the Normandy's drive core. The camera fades to Joker working on the radio system with Specialist Traynor.

Traynor: Without communications we have no clue where we are, let alone how to get back. The galaxy map works off of the comm. system.

Joker: One thing at a time first we need to turn the thing on, and see without power none of this matters.

EDI: Jeff I have restored 50% of the power to systems.

Joker: See… who needs luck when you have an advanced AI. Thanks EDI.

The camera next shows Garrus, Tali, and Adams looking over the drive core.

Engineer Adams: Garrus facts are simple space flight is not possible without a way to power the faster than light drive.

Garrus: Then we need to fix it, Shepard is alive I know it, and he needs us so… Damn it we will get this done.

Adams: Of course.

Adams walks off to a computer screen.

Tali: Garrus perhaps you were a little harsh on him, he is trying.

Garrus: I know Tali, but… this is for Shepard he would be working twice as hard to save us.

Tali: If we can fix this we can be underway again.

The Screen fades out to the hospital room in New York. Shepard sits on his bed looking at a data pad. He is clearly worried. He sets the pad down on the bed stand and walks to a broken out window.

Shepard (in thought) what have I stopped? It's all ruined, millions of people dead, our way of life gone, what have I stopped?

As Shepard looks out the window Hackett walks into his room.

Hackett: Captain Shepard we need to talk.

Shepard: Yes sir what can I do… Wait a second you said captain, not commander.

Hackett: Yes Captain, you have been promoted.

Shepard: Promoted? My squad is lost somewhere, and the Reapers will return, how do I earn a promotion?

Hackett: The Reapers are gone Captain, and as for your squad… we have all lost friends in this fight. You have earned this don't forget it. We still haven't found the illusive man but he may have been blown out when the Citadel was damaged.

Shepard: When can I get out of this hospital and find my team?

Hackett: Soon enough Captain.

Hackett walks out of the room and Jack walks in.

Shepard: Jack you made it!

Jack: Of course I did, I was south of you. I am glad you are ok I was worried.

Shepard: I am fine but the Normandy is lost along with my crew.

Jack: If Joker was flying I am sure they are fine. He was a cocky fu… ass but a great pilot. I'm heading back to the students I just wanted to check in Shepard and make sure your still… Well I'll see you later.

Jack turns around to walk out but stops, and turns.

Jack: Oh well fuck it I wanted to do this forever.

Jack grabs Shepard and kisses him and grabs his ass.

Jack: You're welcome.

Jack walks out and the camera fades out.

Camera cuts to a dream sequence of a burnt out city with rubble and fires. Joker is walking through a street with EDI. In the distance there is crying, screams, and a faint voice can be heard.

Ghostly Voice: (sounds like Shepard) Joker… Joker… JEFF!

Joker awakes in his pilot chair; sweat is running down his face. He puts his face in his hands.

EDI: Jeff, are you ok?

Joker: I'm fine EDI just a nightmare. I'll be fine.

EDI: Jeff I am starting to worry about you, and so is Dr. Chakwas.

Joker: (clearly getting upset) EDI I am fine! For all I know Shepard is dead, Earth is lost because of me! I had a bad dream I don't need milk and cookies. I need to get this ship running again!

EDI: Jeff, you can't think like that there is a chance the Normandy will never fly again and if that is the case you need to accept that fact.

Joker: I know that EDI, but until I know there is no chance to return I won't stop trying. I won't let the Normandy go down as the ship that cut and ran during the biggest battle in history.

EDI: Yes Jeff, of course. I still want you to see the Doctor though.

Joker: Fine EDI, let's go.

As Joker gets up with EDI's help a broken transmission comes over the radio.

Radio: (very broken and static) SSV N… andy, (more static) I say again … (broken) come in we need to…

The radio falls silent.

EDI: Jeff come on we need to go see Dr. Chakwas she is expecting you.

Joker: EDI the radio was working how can I leave now?

EDI: Jeff you are the pilot not the communications officer, Specialist Traynor will keep at it.

Joker: Well let Ashley know she is the ranking officer she is in charge anyway.

EDI: Of course Jeff, now let's go.

The scene cuts to Liara in her room, looking at a picture of her and Shepard. She looks as if she has been crying. She begins to talk to the picture.

Liara: Dr. Chakwas told me an hour ago Shepard… (Sobbing) You would have been a wonderful father to our girl. I just don't know how I am going to do this, I know my mother raised me by herself… but I miss you, I want you in my arms telling me it will be ok. (Crying)

The door opens and Ashley is at the entrance.

Ashley: Liara are you ok? Do you need anything?

Liara: (wiping the tears from her face) I'll be ok… My emotions got the better of me, it's just tough knowing that he may be alive and he may never know about… well, about us being here.

Ashley: We will get back to him and you two will be together again. I promise.

Ashley turns to leave.

Liara: Ashley.

Ashley stops but doesn't turn around.

Ashley: (looking over her shoulder) Yes Liara.

Liara: Thanks for stopping by, you have become a very good leader to this crew, and someone I call my friend.

Ashley: Thank you, Liara but I am just filling in for Shepard. He will be back, and then I won't have to clean out that stupid space hamster's cage anymore.

Ashley walks out and the door closes behind her.

Liara: (to the picture again) I love you Shepard… I love you.

The scene fades out showing Liara kissing the photo and setting on a stand near her bed.

The camera pans over to Shepard looking over a data pad. He sets it down and looks out of the window. The door opens and Adm. Hackett and two people are with him.

Hackett: Captain Shepard we need to talk.

Shepard: Of course Admiral what is it?

Hackett: You said you shot Anderson, and then the Illusive Man killed himself?

Shepard: Yes, he made me shoot Anderson; somehow he was in my mind.

Hackett: We found a video feed of the control panel, and let's just say things don't add up Captain. Take a look for yourself, Private cue up the video.

Private: Yes sir.

The soldier walks to the video screen and starts the footage. The camera shows Anderson walking to the console and looking at it. As he is looking at the console the Illusive man slowly approaches behind him. (Video begins to flicker) The Illusive Man takes out a gun and shoots Admiral Anderson in the back. He begins to look over the console. (Video flickers more and becomes distorted) Shepard can be seen approaching the console no words can be heard but he appears to be talking to the Illusive man. The video shows the Illusive man shooting himself. (Only static can be seen) When the footage resumes Shepard is gone, the Illusive man gets up and runs out the door. The last thing that can be seen is the Citadel's arms opening in the background as the footage cuts out.

Hackett: Thank you Private, Dismissed.

Private: (Turning and saluting) Yes sir. (He turns and leaves)

Hackett: Shepard, why would you say you killed Anderson when it was the Illusive man, and where did you go after the video cut out.

Shepard: This doesn't make sense I remember shooting Anderson not finding him dead. When you called me over the radio I went to the console to try to start the crucible.

Hackett: I never called you Captain. Your radio didn't even work when we found you it was destroyed.

Shepard: No you called me I passed out, and woke up in another chamber talking to a VI or AI or something. It told me I had to choose between three choices. One would destroy the Reapers, one would allow me to control the Reapers, and the last would merge synthetics and organics DNA together. I… decided to destroy the Reapers there was an explosion next thing I remember was waking up in this room.

Hackett: I see Shepard… Shepard this is Dr. Messner he is a mental health doctor; I want him to talk with you.

Shepard: Sir I am not crazy I know what I saw.

Hackett: No one said you're crazy Shepard, but perhaps your mind is remembering things different as a coping mechanism.

Shepard: Sir, I need to find my crew I don't have time for this.

Hackett: It's not a request Captain; I need to know you are 100% before I send you back out there.

Hackett turns and leaves the room, only Shepard and the doctor remain they both sit down at a table across the room. The camera follows them.

Doctor: Shepard why don't you tell me a little about you and the last five years.

Shepard: Doctor I really don't have time for this.

Doctor: What else do you have to do Captain? The Admiral was very clear on this, you need my okay and to get that we have to talk about a few things.

Shepard: Fine let's get to it, what do you want to know? What do you honestly think you can do to help me?

Doctor: Let's start from the time you became a Spectre. You told the… (The doctor's voice slowly fades as the camera focuses on Shepard).

Flash to a cut scene of Shepard's fight on the Citadel with Sarin. Flash back to the doctor. Shepard appears impatient and bothered by the questions.

Doctor: Ok, let's move forward. After the first Normandy was attacked by the Collectors why did you order Liara off the ship and then go back for Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau? Why not, have Liara help you? For all you knew Lieutenant Moreau was already dead.

Flash to a cut scene of the Normandy's destruction, Shepard loads Joker into the evacuation pod and gets blown into space. Flash back to Shepard.

Shepard: There wasn't time to sit and take stock doctor, perhaps Liara would have helped but why risk two lives if I can do it. As for going back to get Joker, I knew he would be ok, and after Virmier I wasn't going to lose another squad member if I could help it.

Doctor: I see, so you risked your life to protect your crew?

Shepard: Yes it's what a leader does; it's what a friend does.

Doctor: A friend yes, but a leader would have known the mission comes first. Is that what happened on the Citadel with Anderson? You were too late to save him? Why did you wait for the Illusive Man to fake his death, why not just shoot him?

Flash to Shepard's memory of the events on the Citadel. Flash back to Shepard in the hospital now standing.

Shepard: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? Everything I have done has been for the good of the galaxy. I remember things very differently than that video.

Doctor: Captain please relax, and sit down. I wasn't questioning your motives I just want to know why you remember something that clearly has no proof of happening.

Shepard: What about the bodies?

Doctor: Bodies? What bodies?

Shepard: In the corridor before the console there where thousands of dead and processed bodies like on the Collector's ship.

Doctor: I have no report of that the only people found inside what was left of the Citadel were you and Anderson.

Shepard: I don't understand. They were there, and a Keeper was processing them.

Doctor: Perhaps the stress of knowing what could happen caused your mind to remember things differently. It is not uncommon with those who suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD. You here in a hyper state of alertness your mind had to cope with this.

Shepard: I know about PTSD doctor, I don't have it.

Doctor: Really, you stated you had reoccurring nightmares of a small child, one that you watched die, and that you heard the voices of dead team members or friends during those dreams correct?

Shepard: Yes… but

Doctor: Captain you have not been the first soldier with PTSD and you won't be the last. There are medications that can help, and this shouldn't prevent you from getting back to full duty. My concern however is the truth may manifest itself via dreams or flash backs. The mind has a way of forcing these issues to the surface. For now I am going to prescribe some medications, and we will talk again soon.

Shepard: Fine, but I need to get out there and find my team.

Doctor: I understand your wish to do so, but have you considered they are gone?

Shepard: No I haven't!

Doctor: Shouldn't you?

Shepard: No doctor I don't think so. Maybe you would write off your friends so quickly, but I won't. As long as I draw breath I will try to find my team.

Doctor: I see Captain; well try to get some rest we will talk again tomorrow.

Doctor Messner gets up and walks to the door, before leaving he turns to Shepard.

Doctor: Captain Shepard, I want you to know everyone here knows the amount of sacrifice you have made, it may not seem like it right now but we are on your side.

Then he walks out the door and it closes. Shepard walks to the window and looks out as he hears a ping from the data pad on the bed. He walks to it and turns it on.

Illusive Man: Shepard I warned you not to get in my way, how is the hospital treating you?

Shepard: I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance, don't worry, I won't make the same mistake twice!

Illusive Man: Noted. But Shepard how will you find your friends and beloved Normandy if you kill the one person who knows where they are?

Shepard: You know where they are? If you have one ounce of humanity left in that body of yours you'll tell me.

Illusive Man: Afraid I can't do that Shepard I need the Normandy, more precisely EDI. Too bad your doctors think you've gone insane it will be weeks before they clear you.

Shepard: Why EDI she will never work for you again, Joker removed the shackles.

Illusive Man: And Legion freed the Geth, only to have the Reapers take them over again. Let's just say Harbinger has been very enlightening.

Shepard: You're with Harbinger? How is it alive?

Illusive Man: I've enjoyed our chats Commander… oh sorry Captain Shepard, but I'm not making it any easier for you. Good Bye, I am sure we will speak again.

The camera cuts to the Illusive Man standing on the deck of Harbinger, as it fades to black.

The camera cuts to Admiral Hackett and Dr. Messner talking in an office.

Hackett: Well doctor when can he get back to it?

Doctor: I can't say for sure, he may be fine then again he could be putting on a show for me it is to… it's too soon to tell.

Hackett: Doctor is there a reason he would need to stay longer? Yes or no?

Doctor: Yes I would like him to complete our six month program, but I know that isn't going to happen. Perhaps there is a way to have everyone get what they want however.

Hackett: I'm listening.

Doctor: I can go with the Captain and ensure he does not pose a risk to himself or others.

Hackett: An interesting thought, but there is no way to ensure your safety doctor.

Doctor: I understand the risk and I am fine with it.

Hackett: I'll talk to Shepard if he green lights it I'll set it up, if not he will stay here under your care.

Doctor: I understand, thank you.

The camera fades out and fades in on the docking deck of the Normandy.

Cortez is working on one of the shuttles. The fight on Earth has damaged one shuttle the other appears to be undamaged. As he works Ashley walks up to him.

Ashley: What's the status of our shuttles?

Cortez: That one over there is ready to go this one is another story. Do we know where we are yet?

Ashley: No, EDI and Traynor are working on it. We had radio for a few seconds but it cut out again. I need you to take the other shuttle with Vega, Tali, and PVT Westbrook and look for fresh water, food, and other things that we may need if we are here much longer.

Cortez: Rodger, just let me know when they are ready, I recommend waiting until morning it will give use more light.

Ashley: Ok, tomorrow then. I'll let the others know.

James: I heard you ma'am count me in.

Ashley: James, call me Ashley no ma'am shit.

James: You got it.

Ashley: Have your gear ready wheels up at 0600.

James & Cortez: Got it.

Ashley turns and leaves as she does EDI come on over the intercom.

EDI (some static) Lt. Commander I have repaired the short range radios, you may now talk with the ship and all stations.

Ashley: Thanks EDI.

The camera pans over to show Tali and Adams looking over the drive core. Donnelly walks over and hands Tali a data pad. Ashley walks up behind them.

Ashley: Tali, you have a minute?

Tali: Yes, of course what do you need Ash?

Ashley: I am sending a team out tomorrow morning to search for supplies and I would like you to go along. You know what type of food you and Garrus can eat, and I am sure the Normandy has much less of that type of food.

Tali: Correct, there is currently enough to keep Garrus and I alive for three months.

Ashley: Then let's hope this planet has both types of food or at least your type. Our food is fully stocked we have six months' worth.

Tali: I understand, but who is going?

Ashley: James, Cortez will fly the shuttle, PVT Westbrook, and you, tomorrow morning at 0600.

Tali: Got it.

Ashley: Ok well, good luck tomorrow and by the way the short range radios are up and running again.

Tali: Good it was a pain having to find people to speak with them.

Ashley turns and walks out, Tali returns to the drive core. The next scene we see Javik in his room holding his memory shard. The scene flashes to a scene of two Protheans walking down a long hall way. In one of the windows the same two moons that are seen outside the Normandy are visible. Javik awakes, clearly in some pain and deep reflection.

Javik: EDI!

EDI: Yes Javik, how did you know the radios were up again?

Javik: The ship told me, I need to speak to Lt. Commander Williams at once.

EDI: I will informer her to come see you.

Javik: No, I will go to her, where is she?

EDI: In the conference room talking to Private Westbrook.

Javik: Let her know I am on my way.

EDI: Got it, message sent.

The camera follows Javik as he makes his way to the conference room.

Ashley: What can I do for you Javik? We are pretty busy around here as am I sure you noticed.

Javik: This planet was once a place my people called home.

Ashley: How do you know this?

Javik: I remembered a story told to me as a child, a place with two moons that fit with each other in the night's sky. I decide to check my memory shard and I saw an image of two Protheans walking down a long hallway with large windows in those windows there was the very two moons we have in our sky.

Ashley: Do you know where these buildings are? We may be able to use some of the tech, or supplies there.

Javik: Yes… I believe I can show your team tomorrow morning.

Ashley: Ok, then 0600 at the docking bay.

Javik: Yes I know.

Ashley: How did you… You know what I don't want to know, good luck tomorrow.

Javik walks out and the camera fades out as Ashley looks over a data pad.

Scene cuts to a dream sequence Shepard is walking in a bright and green park looking out over the trees as a little blue hand reaches up and pulls at his pants.

Girl: Daddy… Look I found a rock.

Shepard looks down and see's the little blue girl covered in dirt as she has dug a hole into the grass to find her stone.

Shepard: I see can see that, your mother will be super happy with me that I let you get covered in dirt a full ten minutes into our outing.

Shepard reaches down and picks up the little girl and gives her a hug and kiss as Liara walks up to the two.

Liara: I see you two have been having fun.

Girl: Mommy look I found a rock in the dirt, Daddy helped.

Shepard: Yeah she found a… wait I helped?

Girl: Laughs and runs off to play.

Liara: So you're helping her ruin the park? (Reaching over and giving Shepard a kiss)

Shepard: Yeah, she is her mother's daughter that is for sure.

Liara: I am sure… she is more like you then me I am afraid.

Voice: Liara… Liara… Liara we need you on the bridge. The dream fades into Liara waking up in her bed clutching the picture of her and Shepard.

Liara: I'm… I'll be there in a few.

Joker: Ok, Liara sorry for waking you it's important.

The scene cuts out as Liara gets out of bed and cuts back to Earth a meeting is taking place at the bombed out UN building now controlled by the Alliance. All the races that were members of the victory fleet are in attendance. A voice comes over the loud speaker asking everyone to take their seats as the meeting will begin soon. The room once buzzing with noise and voices falls eerily silent. An elderly man gets up and walks to the podium, as he does a voice can be heard announcing that he is the current Supreme Alliance commander General Teague.

Teague: Ladies, gentlemen, and honored guests; Let me start by saying we have turned back the Reaper forces and by all accounts they are dead. (The crowd erupts into applause). However we are now faced with a serious problem. With the Sol mass relay is badly damaged the return to your home worlds is in doubt. I have no illusions that Earth could support all the races it is not possible, but I think the problem can be solved. After the first battle of the Citadel the mass relay that was inside of it was moved to a secure location here on Earth. Only a hand full of people even knew of this, this relay was thought only to be art until it was proved otherwise. As it was not running at the time of the explosion it was not damaged, and we have since confirmed it does in fact start up.

The camera pans over the crowd showing everyone whispering and talking to themselves over the new information. Gen. Teague begins to speak but is cut off by Wrex.

Wrex: The Krogan should be the first to use this relay to return to our planet.

Admiral Xen: Wrex know your place, it is not up to you or the Krogan as to who uses it first.

Teague: Please, let's not argue over whom will use the damn relay. Assuming it will work at all the races that cannot survive on the food here on earth like the Quarians the Turians will use it first. Our goal is to return everyone to their respected solar systems, and home planets. However we have one possible problem, if the damage of the Sol relay was not limited to just our system the other relays maybe damaged as well. Facts are we simply do not know the answer to this question, and as such I cannot recommend using this relay until we know where it will send the persons using it. The relay has been moved to space and is being brought online as we speak. I wanted to brief you all in person because without your help Earth would no longer be here.

The crowd cheers and the mood in the room is cautious optimism. The camera pans over the crowd to see Samara and Wrex leaving the room.

Wrex: Going to see Shepard, Justicar?

Samara: Yes Wrex I am, I think he will need our help again soon.

The camera fades out as the two get into a shuttle and it takes off. The camera shows a sleeping Shepard though we do not see his dream it is clear it is a nightmare. Shepard wakes up abruptly just before there is a knock on his door.

Shepard: Come in.

Entering the room is Admiral Hackett he is holding a data pad.

Hackett: Shepard, how are you holding up?

Shepard: I've been better Sir; I need to get out of this hospital.

Hackett: Understood Captain, I have just the way you can do that.

Shepard: I'm guessing it's not just a simple walk out the front door is it?

Hackett: Not exactly Captain, I want you to take Dr. Messner along with you so he can observe and continue to working with you.

Shepard: He has to be in his seventies and hardly in the best shape of his life Sir. I would prefer to not take him along he would be a liability.

Hackett: Well the other choice is you stay here until he clears you. I know you don't like this choice but it is the only one I can give you right now.

Shepard: If I say yes when can I leave to find my missing crew?

Hackett: As soon as we can find a ship that isn't in need of major repair Captain. I take that as a yes then?

Shepard: Like you said what choice do I have.

Hackett: Good Shepard, I'll inform the doctor of your decision and I'll start looking for a ship for you. It won't be the Normandy but I'm not sending you out there on a cargo ship either. While you wait take a look over this data pad it contains your mission.

Shepard: Mission? I need to find my crew Sir.

Hackett: Just look it over you will see this is the only way you can do that. I'll let you know when your ship is ready.

Hackett hands Shepard the data pad and walks out, the camera shows Shepard studying the pad as Wrex and Samara walk in.

Wrex: Shepard my friend I see even a giant explosion can't take you out. Perhaps you have part Krogan in you.

Shepard: Wrex, good to see you made it through no worse off.

Wrex: Yeah I know wanted a new scar, but who knew the Reapers were push overs.

Samara: How are you Shepard?

Shepard: I've been better Samara, but thanks for asking and you?

Samara: I am well; we are here to offer you our help in finding the Normandy if you wish it.

Shepard: Thank you, I will need it I think.

Wrex: No problem Shepard I need a new fight anyway, and you always have the best enemies around.

Shepard: Thanks Wrex, I think.

Samara: We will let you rest; here is where Wrex and I will be, when you need us just come by. (Hands Shepard a piece of paper)

Shepard: Thank you.

Wrex and Samara shake Shepard's hand and turn to walk out the door. As the door closes behind them the camera fades out to black.

The next scene is of the Normandy landing site, it is night time and only the two moons can be seen in the night's sky. The trees sway with the light wind as in the distance a light can be seen. The light appears to be moving closer to the Normandy site. The scene next cuts to Joker, Ashley, EDI, and Liara standing to the bridge of the Normandy.

Joker: What is that light out there?

EDI: It appears to be coming from a flame of some sort it does not match an electronically made light source.

Liara: Well what were the odds of us crashing on a planet with no life on it, considering it's atmosphere, and distance from its star?

Ashley: I don't like it, either way they are clearly coming toward this ship and we aren't exactly able to put up a big fight at this point.

Joker: Great, it's probably space vampires with laser shot guns that worship Reapers.

EDI: Jeff I know of no such race in the known solar systems.

Liara: Perhaps they are friendly, they clearly have limited technology if they are walking and using flame as a light source.

Joker: Really Liara? Because up until right now there have been so many friendly encounters on this mission.

Liara: Well it helps to have hope Joker.

Joker: Yeah hope; let's hope they just want to borrow a cup of sugar.

Ashley: We will know either way soon enough.

The camera slowly moves to the window and focuses on the light in the distance then fades out.

The scene moves to Shepard walking up to the beam that led to the Citadel on London, as he walks this time unharmed by Harbinger's laser. He slowly turns as he does so it reveals Anderson behind him, no one else can be seen. As Anderson gets closer to Shepard it is revealed that Anderson is clearly been indoctrinated as he looks more husk like now. Shepard wakes up. After waking he sits up the night is over now and the sun can be seen coming into the room from the window. Shepard gets up and walks to the window looking at the city. He turns away toward the room, the camera snaps to a husk like Anderson in his room. It grabs Shepard by the neck and lifts him off of the ground. Shepard struggles but cannot break the grasp.

Husk Anderson: (In Harbinger's voice) you have changed nothing; we are still your salvation of destruction. We will beat you Shepard, you will know pain.

Shepard: (Gasping for breath) I have beaten you three times what makes you think I can't do it again?

Husk Anderson says nothing only throwing Shepard across the room. The sun can no longer be seen only the color red. The light can be seen intensifying until it is so bright only the eyes of the husk can be seen. The scene goes black, and Shepard wakes this time to a dark room, but he is no longer on his bed but on the floor. A nurse rushes in and takes a look at a room that appears to have been torn apart.

Nurse: What happened in here, are you ok Captain Shepard? We heard screams coming from your room.

Shepard: Um, yeah I am fine just a nightmare. I will be fine.

Nurse: Oh, I see I'll get the doctor.

Shepard: No I don't need the doctor; it was just a dream that's all.

Nurse: Ok sir, but I have to inform him of what happened here.

Shepard: (Upset, and moving closer to the nurse. Pointing his finger and raising his voice) I am not a god damn test subject, prisoner, or an interesting case study. Remember that! I had a dream people dream all the god damn time you hear me a DREAM! (Shepard begins to raise his hand as if to strike the nurse but realizes what he is doing and stops) I'm… sorry I don't know why I just did that. I'm sorry.

The nurse is clearly shocked she turns and runs out of the room, the door locks behind her. The camera shows Shepard sitting down at the table and putting his head into his hands.

Shepard (In thought) what is happening to me? How could I have survived the Citadel explosion? Is this all a dream? Have I been indoctrinated…? (Shepard grabs his head and clinches his teeth as in pain from the thought of this). I will not be a pawn of the Reapers! (Again the pain returns, and Shepard grabs his head) I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOU! (Said out loud, Shepard passes out from the pain).

Shepard wakes up again this time head on the table a small trickle of blood can be seen coming from his nose. He touches his nose to see the blood, Shepard appears to be in no pain, and now the sun is starting to rise as the room starts to brighten. There is a knock at the door and it opens, at the entrance Doctor Messner stands looking at Shepard.

Shepard: Come in doctor.

Messner: Shepard, I understand you had an eventful night.

Shepard: You could say that. Please tell the nurse I am sorry for losing my cool like that.

Messner: I will, how are you feeling now?

Shepard: Clear headed, for the first time since the Citadel I feel clear.

Messner: Is that so, well I hope it continues then. We will still keep up our chats for now though.

Shepard: I understand doctor.

Messner: Good to hear Captain, I'll convey your apology to the nurse.

Shepard: Thank you.

Doctor Messner turns and leaves the room this time the door remains unlocked. The camera shows a relieved Shepard sitting on the edge of his bed looking out the window. The scene fades out.

The next cut scene we see Admiral Hackett looking over some computer screens. He is talking to a voice on the radio.

Hackett: The ship needs to be near 100% in readiness or damn close to it.

Voice: That leaves us few options Sir.

Hackett: What about the SSV Montana?

Voice: Destroyed during the battle.

Hackett: What about the York, Delaware, or Nimitz?

Voice: The best choice is the York Sir, it would require the least amount of retrofitting and it was nearly undamaged during the battle.

Hackett: Then that is our ship, see to finding a crew able to work this ship, remember we want a bare bones crew, they might find the Normandy's crew they will need room.

Voice: Yes sir I will see to it.

The scene ends with Adm. Hackett looking over what appears to be the technical data of the SSV York.

The camera slowly pans over the SSV York revealing its shape and color. The SSV York is a smaller version of the SSV Normandy. The color is a dark blue with white lettering, there are signs it has been in battle. The camera cuts to the medical bay were it focuses on a sleeping Rottweiler on the floor. Stepping over the sleeping dog is Lt. Decker Konya the ships physician. (Born on Earth in the year 2160 in a small town outside of London, he joined the Alliance medical corps on May 3rd, 2180 and was stationed on a small planet in the Terminus systems. Lt. Konya was that colonies only medical officer and quickly earned the respect of both fellow soldiers and the colonists. While stationed on the colony of Keystone he was tested in battle when a group of slavers attacked. Lt. Konya earned two medals of valor during the attack for refusing to leave injured soldiers and civilians despite being wounded by enemy fire. During the 36 hour attack Lt. Konya was instrumental in saving the colony and its inhabitants. After the attack was over Lt. Konya was given a position on the SSV York as the lead medical officer at his request. He has served at this post since then and took part in the Victory Fleet's final assault to retake Earth. Lt. Konya has been up for promotion on two occasions but turned one down to stay on the SSV York, and the other was rescinded after Lt. Konya was caught sneaking a "mascot" on to the ship. The mascot was a 6 week old Rottweiler puppy he named Zeus, Zeus has been at his side for the last six years. Do in large part to his heroics on Keystone the dog was eventually over looked and allowed to stay on the SSV York.

Konya: (to the sleeping dog) Really Zeus an entire room to sleep in you pick right in front of the door.

Messner: Doctor Konya where will I be staying?

Konya: Call me Lieutenant Konya, Konya, or Decker you can drop the doctor title.

Messner: Why is that?

Konya: Because it is annoying… Doctor this… Doctor that… Doctor, save my baby… If I use the lieutenant shit, people just think I am just another soldier. That way I spend less time answering all the damn boring medical questions every doctor gets, and more time hitting on the ladies oh and enjoying a drink.

Messner: Um. I see Lieutenant Konya. You do not like being a doctor?

Konya: No I love it being a doctor when I am on the ship, but off ship no one needs to know. I work 24/7 on this thing so when I am off, I am off.

Messner: I see, well Admiral Hackett told me to report I will be going with Captain Shepard on this mission.

Konya: Great whenever that guy does anything people get shot; things blow up and oh and ships crash.

Messner: Yes, well where will I be staying?

Konya: Well you can't have Zeus's room he doesn't share well with others so we will have to put you in the XO's room. He won't be coming along, seeing how he is dead.

Messner: Dead? Did he die during the battle?

Konya: Nope during the celebration, tried drinking a Quarian beer. That wasn't pretty, just got all the vomit and blood cleaned out of the room. Any way I'll show you where it is.

The camera follows Lt. Konya and Dr. Messner out of the medical bay then fades out. The next scene shows Captain Shepard walking aboard the SSV York, being greeted by a young eager Sgt. Mark Hill. (Sgt. Mark Hill was born in a small rural town in south Texas. He is a Texan through and through from his country draw, to the cowboy hat he wears when not on duty. Sgt. Hill enlisted with the Alliance right after the first battle of the Citadel, the minute he turned 18. He is the first person in his family to go into space, and he is proud of that fact. Having only served on the SSV York he is eager to see more action, then the average Alliance soldier).

Hill: Sir, (rendering the hand salute) welcome aboard the SSV York.

Shepard: Thank you…

Hill: Oh sorry sir, I am Sergeant Mark Hill I am your cyber warfare technician.

Shepard: Nice to meet you Hill, a CWT… On the Normandy we had an A… a VI doing that.

Hill: A VI? I didn't think they had the computing power to do that type of task.

Shepard: It had a few upgrades. I see the York is set up similar to the SSV Normandy.

Hill: Yes sir, the Alliance made two ships in this class after the Normandy proved herself with the fight against the Geth. There are a few differences however, the ship is only one half the size of Normandy, and our stealth is not as advanced. The Captains quarters are still on the top, but sorry no fish tank, I heard you had a nice one on the Normandy.

Shepard: Yeah it was nice to relax near, not that I had much time to do so.

Hill: Of course sir, if you need me for anything my station is near your private terminal at the galaxy map. The rest of the crew is looking forward to meeting you and getting out mission underway. I believe Dr. Messner is staying in the former XO's room if you need him it's on the third floor.

Shepard: Former XO?

Hill: Yeah well, Doct… I mean Lieutenant Konya can explain that one, let's just say he had food poisoning.

Shepard: I see, thank you Sergeant Hill I look forward to working with you.

Hill: (rendering the hand salute) Yes sir, thank you.

Hill turns and leaves heading back to his console. Shepard looks around as the camera fades out.

The camera fades in on Lt. Commander Williams putting her armor on along with James. Javik can be seen looking over his weapon. Joker comes on over the radio system.

Joker: Be careful out there Ash, we don't know what that light was other than it is getting closer.

Ashley: Got it Joker, you're in charge while I am off ship.

The cargo door opens to reveal a lush jungle like environment, as it opens Ashley, James, Tali, and Javik can be seen exiting the ship into the jungle.

Tali: Sure is a pretty planet.

James: Yeah it is, but I have a bad feeling about walking around out here.

Ashley: Well I don't want to take the one good shuttle out if whoever had that flame lit last night is hostile.

Javik: In my time…

James: Ok I am going to say it, stop comparing your time with ours we get it you were around 50,000 years ago. Listen Javik we are in this together, you might want to warm up to something.

Javik: What is that human?

James: We are the only friends you have; we are the ones watching your back.

Ashley: Okay, enough let's focus on the mission.

The camera follows the squad as they traverse the jungle floor. Tali is taking scans of the local plant life, Ashley is scanning the area with her rifle, James is sitting on a rock looking into the jungle, Javik is watching the others in the group as he looks over them the scene flashes back to his life before he was put into his pod. The scene shows a large city in ruins, Javik is standing next to another Prothean; a Reaper can be seen far off in the distance.

Javik: How can we win this war Sean?

Sean: We are Protheans we don't lose; we will find a way to beat back the Reapers, and if we don't then we will die with honor.

Javik: Perhaps, but what do you know of this plan to freeze us if we fail?

Sean: Not as much as I would like to Javik, but if the command thinks it will work then who are we to disagree. Besides, what could go wrong? We sleep, wake up and start anew.

Javik: That is just it we sleep while our people die.

Sean: Javik I have known you for many years, this needs to be done my friend, our people need a future.

Javik: Yes of course, you are a good friend.

The flash back ends and Javik looks off into the distance. The camera pans over to Tali who is still taking readings with her Omni tool.

Ashley: You get what you need Tali? I don't want to stay away from the ship for too long.

Tali: Yes, I think I have enough samples to test and see if any of these plants can be food.

James: Thank god, this is getting boring at least when Shepard was running the show things blew up.

Javik: Careful what you wish for, you may get it.

James: Yeah maybe.

Ashley: Okay let's get back to the ship before it gets dark. Javik head back now while we finish up I don't like leaving the Normandy so short staffed.

Javik: Yes of course I will leave at once Commander.

Javik turns and heads back to the Normandy.

James: What's that over there?

Ashley: What do you see?

James: That light is back only it's over there in those ruins.

Tali: What ruins?

The camera pulls back to show and some rubble and a building.

James: Should we go check them out?

Ashley: No, let's get back to the Normandy I want Javik with us if we are going to look at and old Prothean building.

The camera follows the squad as they leave the area and begin heading back to the Normandy. Before the camera fades out a loud scream can be heard and the team turns and looks as the scene goes completely black.

The camera shows Joker in his chair on the bridge of the Normandy, he looks worried. EDI and Liara are standing next to him.

Joker: Um… what the hell was that?

EDI: It sounded like a scream of some sort Jeff.

Joker: I know that EDI, but was it our guys out there?

Liara: It didn't sound like that type of scream, have you tried them on the radio.

Joker: Yes but we lost radio communications with them shortly after they went into the Jungle. Our radios are still a mess.

Liara: I am sure they are fine Joker…

Before Liara can finish her sentence a large bang can be heard and the ship rocks slightly. The camera pulls back to show a small fire has broken out near the airlock.

Joker: Someone get the fire out! What the hell was that noise an explosion? Are we being attacked?

Liara: I'll check it out.

EDI: Liara perhaps that is not a good idea in your condition.

Liara: I'll be fine… wait, what did you just say?

EDI: I can read your bio sensors in your armor Liara, that's all I'll say.

Joker: Wait, what just happened?

Liara: Nothing Joker, see if Garrus can check out the noise.

Joker: Um, ok (under his breath) you're a lot closer but hey.

EDI reaches over and taps Joker giving him a look of displeasure.

EDI: It's better if Garrus goes anyway Jeff he will be able to note any damage. Liara is not as skilled in repairs as he is.

Joker: Okay, got it Liara is staying and Garrus will go. No need to hit me EDI.

EDI: Jeff I merely tapped you.

Liara: I will go and see if I can help with the radio problem.

Liara turns and walks away the camera followers her until she passed Garrus running to the bridge as he passes the camera follows him.

Garrus: What's going on? I heard something hit the ship.

Joker: We were hoping you would check it out for us buddy.

EDI: I will join you Garrus, but I need to stay close to the Normandy.

Garrus: Okay EDI lets go. Joker, open the airlock.

Joker: Ok, but be careful out there I don't like this.

Joker reaches down and pushes a button that releases the airlock down, as he does a rush of air can be heard entering the ship. As EDI and Garrus begin walking down the airlock hall another explosion rocks the ship as EDI and Garrus are thrown to the ground. The scream can be heard outside the ship yet again as the scene fades to black.

The camera shows Shepard sitting in his new cabin looking out at the stars; earth can be seen some fires are still visible. There is a knock at the door and Shepard gets up and goes to it. He walks out of the room and Dr. Messner can be seen standing near the elevator door.

Shepard: Doctor, How can I help you?

Messner: I thought we could have a chat.

Shepard: Okay talk.

Messner: Oh, you wouldn't like to go and sit down some place?

Shepard: I've been sitting since waking up if it's the same I'll stand.

Messner: Okay Captain, so how have you been since our last talk?

Shepard: I have been fine, haven't walked through the ship yet but I'll do that soon. I hear we have an unusual crew member.

Messner: If your referring to the giant black dog that likes to sleep in doorways then yes.

Shepard: (laughing) Well I'll be sure to watch my step then.

Messner: So any new nightmares?

Shepard: (thinking) Uh, no not since the medication.

Messner: Okay, well if you have them let me know, any side effects from the medications?

Shepard: None so far, why are there some I should watch for?

Messner: No, at this point we would have known if you had an allergy to them.

Shepard: I'm not a fan of taking pills, but if it gets me back to my crew and ship I'll do it.

Messner: Still only focusing on the Normandy Captain?

Shepard: Yes, and I will continue to do so until I find them.

Messner: It's not healthy to dwell on things, and you may not want to see what happened to the Normandy. Okay, well I need to check my room that dog likes to sleep on my bed as well. You have no idea how hard it is to get a 90 pound dog off a bed.

Shepard: I'm sure, Doctor one thing I want to make clear to you.

Messner: Yes what is that?

Shepard: Here at dock and on Earth I have no problem talking. However don't think for one second I will jeopardize the mission, safety of the crew, or this ship. If your medications, talking, or whatever effect my performance they stop.

Messner: Noted Captain.

Dr. Messner turns and enters the elevator; the camera follows him as he heads to his room. Once he enters the room he turns and locks the door. He walks over to a computer, and turns it on.

Messner: Captain Shepard is more difficult than I thought he would be after losing most of his friends.

As he says this the camera cuts to the Illusive Man on Harbinger's deck. He is looking at a console and smoking.

Illusive Man: Understood doctor, but we need you to stay on him make him doubt himself. Stall him, I don't care how.

Messner: Yes sir, I will poke around and see if I can find anything about this new crew I can use to our advantage.

Illusive man: Get it done doctor. Out.

The camera shows Dr. Messner turning off the computer then fades out. The next scene shows Shepard walking into the medical bay. Lt. Konya is giving Zeus a dog treat as Shepard walks in.

Shepard: Doctor Konya, I'm Captain Shepard.

Konya: I know sir, and please call me lieutenant or Decker. And this is Zeus.

Shepard bends over and pets Zeus, then returns to the conversation with Lt. Konya.

Shepard: Nice dog, he won't be a problem when we are under way?

Konya: He has more time in space then most humans, he knows the deal. So what can I do for you Captain?

Shepard: I noticed you're across the hall from Dr. Messner, I would like you to keep an eye on him, he has never been on an Alliance ship, plus he is not really military. Something seems off, but maybe I am being too sensitive.

Konya: No problem Captain, Zeus likes his room so I am in there a lot Zeus doesn't listen to him at all so I get called to go get him.

Shepard: Okay, well thanks LT we will talk again later.

Konya: Of course. I need to give Zeus a bath anyway I have a feeling with you aboard there won't be time once we are underway.

Shepard shakes Konya's hand and pets Zeus one more time then turns and walks out.

Konya: Come on Zeus let's see if we can find an open shower for you.

The camera shows Zeus and Konya walking out of the medical bay as it fades out. The scene cuts too Shepard walking into the engineering bay. He looks around and sees a small, thin woman at the controls. Her name is Major Stacy Miller (Maj. Miller is a career soldier and has spent the last sixteen years in the Alliance engineering corps. Though she has been offered duties on other ships she has stayed on the SSV York since its maiden voyage. She is the only engineering officer that has worked on the ship and as a result is very protective of it, and its drive core. Before serving on the SSV York she was assigned to the dry dock were she fixed damaged vessels and was given command of the 2nd of the 20th Field Engineering company where she earned several commendations for her untiring dedication and selfless service).

Shepard: How is everything with the ship Major?

Miller: Sir, I didn't hear you walk in (salutes). She is green across the board. Is there something I can help you with sir?

Shepard: Relax Major no need to be so formal when it's just us talking. I am touring the York getting a feel for her, the crew and a giant black dog.

Miller: Yeah old Zeus has the run of the ship, when he was a puppy he tried to walk into the drive core, good thing the shield was on, he got a little shock but learned to stay away don't see him down here now without Konya.

Shepard: So how is the SSV York different then the Normandy other than size?

Miller: Well, it's not as fast, and we have the old Normandy's stealth system. Also none of the upgrades your old ship had or I mean has, sorry.

Shepard: It is okay I know the odds of finding them alive a slim.

Miller: I understand sir, the crew must mean a great deal to you if you are willing to go look for them.

Shepard: They do.

Miller: Well sir it's an honor to serve under your command let me know if you need anything.

Shepard: Will do Major.

The scene jumps to the SSV York's pilot seat. A young but bright looking woman sits in the seat. Her name is Flight Lieutenant Amanda Dolan (Flight lieutenant Dolan is new to the military and just finished flight training before the Reapers invaded Earth. She was the youngest person to ever graduate at just 18 she attended flight training at the age of 16. After finishing top of her class she was ordered to the SSV York as a co-pilot, but was promoted to pilot after the ships original pilot was removed from duty for trying to sell military secrets to Cerberus. Lt. Dolan took part in the battle for Earth and was the sole reason the ship made it through the battle with little damage). Behind Lt. Dolan we see Shepard walking up to talk with her.

Shepard: How is everything up here?

Dolan: Sir, um its fine… I mean not flying right now just checking systems.

Shepard: You can relax Lt. Dolan. No offense but aren't you a little young to have a helm like this one?

Dolan: Well I was going to be offended, but you said no offense so… Yes sir I am only 18 I was the youngest to ever finish flight school. I finished high school two years early and was accepted into Alliance Flight Training.

Shepard: I see well good to have you aboard, you remind me a little of Joker.

Dolan: He is a legend at AFT I did a thesis on his flight style once.

Shepard: A thesis… well Jeff would let that go to his head.

Dolan: I hope to meet him someday, if we find him that is.

Shepard: That's why I'm here. Carry on LT let me know if you need anything.

Dolan: Yes sir.

Shepard turns and walks off, as he walks by the galaxy map SGT Hill approaches him.

Hill: Sir, Admiral Hackett would like to talk to you on the vid comm.

Shepard: Thank you Sergeant.

Hill: Right this way I'll show you where it is.

They both walk off the scene then cuts to Shepard Talking to Admiral Hackett.

Hackett: How are you settling in Captain?

Shepard: It's a good ship and a good crew sir. Any word on Samara, Wrex, or the other members of my team left on Earth?

Hackett: Yes Captain. Samara, Wrex, and Jack will be joining you shortly. Unfortunately Jacob was killed in action, Grunt is staying at the request of Wrex, and Zaeed is also staying on earth.

Shepard: I haven't heard about Jacob, he was a good man. Does his family know?

Hackett: Yes they were informed yesterday. Our comm systems are still badly damaged we are only at about 20%.

Shepard: I understand sir, when will we be able to leave dry dock?

Hackett: Once the relay is in place. It should be finished within the next day. My concern Captain is we don't know where it may send you. I don't like that one bit.

Shepard: Well we have to try or the Normandy is lost and millions may starve to death on Earth.

Hackett: I know Captain, but I still don't like it.

Shepard: Yes sir.

Hackett: Hackett out.

Shepard turns and walks out of the room, the camera follows him as he enters the CIC he can see Samara, Jack, and Wrex entering the ship. He begins to walk toward them as the scene fades to black.

Scene cuts to Shepard sleeping in the SSV York's commander quarters he is on a small twin size bed with a small window above it. Next to the bed on a stand is a picture of Liara and him taken of them at the Citadel, the scene fades into Shepard's dream; Shepard is standing near a lake with mountains in the background; a small house is behind him. The sun is high and the songs of birds can be head in the background. Shepard kneels down and picks up a flat rock and skips it across the lake, as he does this Liara can be seen walking up behind him.

Liara: You couldn't sleep?

Shepard: No, I slept fine just wanted to watch the sunrise.

Liara: You know it will be here tomorrow right?

Shepard: Of course I do, it's just hard after all this time not having to worry about the end of days.

Liara: Yes, but now you need to worry about keeping a certain Asari happy, and the little blue child inside her.

Shepard looks over the lake then at Liara, touches her face.

Shepard: Liara I would lay my life down for you. I never thought in all of this pain, loss, and regret I would find someone like you.

Liara: You flirt… You always know the right things to say. I love you so much. (Liara kisses Shepard)

As Liara finishes the sentence, the sunny scene begins to change it becomes dark and cold. When Shepard looks back to where Liara was she is now much farther away.

Shepard: Liara! Stay there I'll be right…

Suddenly a single gunshot rings out over the lake, Shepard sees Liara fall. He begins to run to her before he is stopped by Admiral Anderson.

Anderson: Shepard!

Shepard: Anderson, I can't right now Liara needs me.

Anderson: The galaxy needs you right now Shepard.

Shepard: No my wife and mother to my child need me the galaxy can wait.

Anderson: I can't let you do this Shepard.

Shepard: You don't get to choose my personal life admiral.

Anderson: Yes I do.

As Anderson finishes the sentence a flash of light can be scene and Anderson can be seen running toward Shepard. Only now he looks more like a husk then his former self.

Anderson: I gave you an order!

Shepard: That's my family down there! To hell with your orders, to hell with you!

Anderson grabs Shepard and throws him down.

Anderson: You will fall in line Shepard, you will serve us.

Shepard gets to his feet slowly, he looks to where Liara fell and she is now gone.

Shepard: You son of a bitch! Serve us? Who is us?

Anderson: You know the answer to that already.

Shepard: The Reapers.

Anderson: Yes Shepard, you will serve us (sounding more like Harbinger now then Anderson) you will assimilate.

Shepard grabs a rock and thrusts it into Anderson's head.

Shepard: Go to hell, get between me and my family and you will see how far I will go to stop you!

The scene flashes and the cameras now show a funeral the room is full of people dressed in black at the front of the room is a coffin with an alliance flag draped over it. Shepard walks up to the casket, he is aware now he is dreaming or in a dream state.

Shepard: I suppose this is my coffin?

A faint voice is heard it has a low tone and harshness to it.

Voice: No Shepard we need you alive, we need you to hurt.

Shepard is now seen walking closer to the coffin, he pulls the Alliance flag off and opens the coffin with a violent throw. The camera pulls in to show his face, a look of terror and disbelief is show on his face. The camera slow comes around to show a small Asari child, and her mother.

Shepard: Liara? (Tears begin to run down his face).

Shepard falls to his knees near the head of the coffin; he reaches in and touches Liara's face.

Voice: You oppose us at your own cost; continue your quest and those you love will know pain.

Shepard: No, you hurt any of my friends and I will stop at nothing to ensure you know pain and death!

The scene flashes to Shepard in his bed still asleep but a small trickle of blood is now seen coming out of his nose. The scene fades to black.

The scene cuts to the Normandy an explosion is seen in the background as the crew members fire their weapons into the thick jungle brush. Another explosion rocks the Normandy and Private Westbrook is seen falling after being shot. Javik is seen running up and grabbing her and dragging her into the ship, Dr. Chakwas is seen treating her.

Dr. Chakwas: I need to get her down to the Med bay now.

The camera follows Javik as he returns to the fighting outside the ship, for the first time he has found an enemy other than the Reapers. The camera zooms in on his face and a faint smile can be seen as he fires his weapon into the jungle. Another explosion goes off near him and Javik is thrown back into the ship he is knocked unconscious. The scene switches to Javik's mind, back in his old world before he was put in stasis. He can be seen sitting on a chair next to his friend and fellow soldier Sean.

Sean: One more before we head back to the base.

Javik: You know Sean this place might be more successful if you didn't drink all your stock.

Sean: Yes that and the giant race of robot space ships killing all of the customers. Any way we go into stasis tomorrow so what does it matter at this point.

The camera pulls back and shows the two friends toasting and taking one more drink. The scene fades slowly then snaps back to Javik on the Normandy in the Med Bay. Lying next to him is PVT Westbrook she is no longer alive.

Liara: Dr. Chakwas he is waking up.

Dr. Chakwas: Good.

Javik: What happened why is it quiet? How did I end up here? What about the attack? (Javik sits up still a little woozy) How long was I out for?

Liara: Easy Javik, you were unconscious for an hour. The fighting stopped after you were thrown back against the ship, they just stopped firing. They may have seen the others returning and broke off their attack.

Ashley can be seen entering the med bay.

Ashley: How is our favorite Prothean doing?

Javik: I am the only Prothean you know Commander.

Ashley: Yes I know that Javik.

Dr. Chakwas: He is fine, wish I could say the same for young Westbrook over there.

Ashley: What happened to her?

Dr. Chakwas: She was injured during the fighting, if perhaps we had a medical staff not just me and Liara.

Liara: You did all you could doctor.

Ashley: This is my fault I should have been here, not off exploring.

Dr. Chakwas: Ashley you sent Javik back to see if we were ok if you haven't we may have well lost the ship. You are a good leader Ashley.

The camera pulls back to show Dr. Chakwas covering Westbrook's body with a white sheet.

Ashley: I'll have the crew prepare her a grave. She was a good soldier she deserves a funeral. I'll see that her name is added to the memorial on the crew deck.

Ashley walks out the camera follows her through the window then pulls back to Javik.

Javik: Liara, you are with child.

Liara: How did you know that, did EDI tell you?

Javik: No your body did when you touched me. Why are you keeping it from the crew? I thought pregnancies are a joyful occurrence in this time.

Liara: They are Javik, but the crew has enough to worry about without my unborn child added in.

Javik: The crew is strong and perhaps this would be a welcome distraction.

Liara: Thank you Javik I will take it into consideration.

Javik gets off the bed and walks out of the room.

Dr. Chakwas: He is right you know.

Liara: I know… I just wanted Shepard to know first. Kind of silly really, he may be dead for all I know. He may never meet his child.

Dr. Chakwas: Liara he would want you to be happy, and if he is dead then I know he is looking down on you and your baby. However I have to say I don't think we have seen the last of the great Commander Shepard even if they already put his name on the memorial above Anderson's name.

Liara: I hope you are right; the first time he died it gutted me I am not sure I can go through that again.

Dr. Chakwas walks up and gives Liara a hug.

Dr. Chakwas: If you need to talk to someone I am right next door dear, and know that a tired old doctor misses that man just as much as you and will gladly share stories of the old days.

Liara: Thank you Karin, that means a lot to me.

Dr. Chakwas: No problem, but I need to take care of Pvt. Westbrook.

Liara turns and leaves the med bay the camera pans over to show Dr. Chakwas gently putting Pvt. Westbrook into a body bag, as the scene fades out.

The next scene fades in on the SSV York; Zeus is seen chewing on a bone in the med bay as Lt. Konya attends to Pvt. Sheehan.

Konya: You know it is not advisable to attempt to drink all the liquor at dry dock soldier.

Lt. Konya pats the soldier on the shoulder.

Konya: Go sleep it off I'll tell your shift leader you have the flu and I put you on bed rest.

Pvt. Sheehan gets up and stumbles out of the med bay.

Konya: I tell you Zeus I'll never figure out why Privates feel the need to drink as much as possible as quick as possible.

Lt. Konya sits at his desk and begins working on the computer as Dr. Messner walks in.

Konya: Can I help you doctor?

Messner: I am having issues with your dog still, but that is not why I am here.

Konya: I've told Zeus a thousand times that if he is going to sleep in your bed then make it when he is done.

Messner: Yes of course; but like I said that is not why I came over. I am having trouble with the Captain he is not listening to me.

Konya: Well he is in command if he feels the medication or whatever you want the Captain to do will hinder his command I doubt anything I can do to change his mind.

Messner: So the Alliance always allows their soldiers to not listen to a doctor's orders?

Konya: Normally no, but in his case I think you would have a better chance teaching my dog to stay off your bed then having him removed from command.

Messner: I'll just go to Admiral Hackett and see what he thinks.

Konya: That is your choice but do you really want to go over the head of Captain Shepard on this?

Messner: I'll speak to him first, but he needs that medicine.

Konya: You shrinks are all the same; I dealt with your type after Keystone.

Messner: And what type is that?

Konya: The type that tries to find something wrong when there isn't anything. The man saved the galaxy and actually died once and you think he now has PTSD? He has had it for a long time before now doctor, and your happy pills aren't going to change that.

Messner: Well we will see.

Dr. Messner storms out of the room, just as Captain Shepard walks in.

Messner: Captain we need to talk.

Shepard: Looking forward to it doctor.

Shepard walks in and shuts the med bay door before Dr. Messner can finish.

Shepard: Konya do you have something for nose bleeds?

Konya: Yes, you've been having nose bleeds?

Shepard: A couple while I am asleep.

Konya: They could be stress related or high blood pressure, when was your last physical?

Shepard: They made me get one before I left the hospital.

Konya: Well if you have any other symptoms let me know here is some gauze in case they happen again.

Shepard: Thanks, what did Messner want? To complain about me I bet.

Konya: Yeah, he is some piece of work. He is talking about going to Hackett over you refusing your happy pills.

Shepard: Of course he is, but it won't matter we head out of dry dock tomorrow morning. I was heading to the CIC to tell the crew.

Konya: I guess they have the relay up and running.

Shepard: Yes, you worried about going through a relay with no known connections.

Konya: Sure, but I think you know what you're doing.

Shepard: Yeah well, I am sure it will be one for the books. Thanks for the gauze I better go tell the crew about the mission before more come down with the brown bottle flu.

Konya: Yeah a lot of that going around.

Shepard: So I've heard, thanks again talk to you later.

Shepard walks out and the camera follows him as he makes his way to the CIC galaxy map.

Shepard: SGT Hill please set up the ship wide P.A. system.

Hill: Yes sure (pushes a few buttons) It's all set sir when you are ready.

Shepard walks up to the map.

Shepard: This is Captain Shepard; I know many of you had hoped for some time off after the Reaper attack. However we need to help the other races get back to their worlds, and to find the crew of the SSV Normandy. We leave dry dock tomorrow morning at 0500 hours and set course for the new Sol relay. That is all, carry on.

Shepard turns and walks off as the scene fades out. The camera fades back in on a crudely dug grave with a grave marker that says "Amy Westbrook Alliance Navy born 2166 Died 2186". Around the grave stands the crew.

Ashley: We all knew Private Westbrook she was a fine soldier, and she died protecting us. She once told me her love of horses and her wish that the military still used them. She would have made a fine Calvary soldier. It reminded me of a poem, I would like to recite:

Halfway down the trail to Hell,  
In a shady meadow green  
Are the Souls of all dead troopers camped,  
Near a good old-time canteen.  
And this eternal resting place  
Is known as Fiddlers' Green.

Marching past, straight through to Hell  
The Infantry are seen.  
Accompanied by the Engineers,  
Artillery and Marines,  
For none but the shades of Cavalrymen  
Dismount at Fiddlers' Green.

Though some go curving down the trail  
To seek a warmer scene.  
No trooper ever gets to Hell  
Ere he's emptied his canteen.  
And so rides back to drink again  
With friends at Fiddlers' Green.

And so when man and horse go down  
Beneath a saber keen,  
Or in a roaring charge of fierce melee  
You stop a bullet clean,  
And the hostiles come to get your scalp,  
Just empty your canteen,  
And put your pistol to your head  
And go to Fiddlers' Green.

Rest in peace Amy, I hope you have found a place that is free from fighting and pain.

The camera slowly pulls back as the crew takes turns shoveling dirt into the grave, as the scene fades to black.

The camera fades in with a close up of Samara looking out a window on the York. It slowly pulls back to show Shepard walking into the room.

Shepard: How are you settling in Samara?

Samara: I am fine. This ship is very much like the Normandy it will serve us well on our mission.

Shepard: Yes, but I miss the old crew.

Samara: You will get them back Shepard.

Shepard: I don't know Samara it feels like something out there doesn't want me to.

Samara: Have faith Shepard, we will find them.

Shepard turns and is about to walk out but stops. He turns back to Samara.

Shepard: It's good to have you aboard Samara. (Shepard then turns and walks out)

The camera follows Shepard as he makes his way back to his cabin he is stopped just shy of his door by Dr. Messner.

Dr. Messner: Captain I need to talk with you.

Shepard: Aren't you tired of wasting my time yet?

Dr. Messner: No I am not, and I find your brushing off of my care cause for concern.

Shepard: Doctor I don't have time for you and running a blind mass relay jump all while trying to rescue my old crew. I have priorities and on a list of a thousand things talking to you ranks right near the bottom.

Dr. Messner: I see, well we haven't started those other missions yet so I guess you have time for a chat.

Shepard: Fine, what do you want to talk about this time?

Dr. Messner: I want you to tell me about the nightmares you have been having.

Shepard: I am not having nightmares doctor, I told you that before.

Dr. Messner: Fine, I see I am not going to get anywhere with you on this. If you won't talk to me at least take this (Dr. Messner hands Shepard a metal box) I think it will help you see things more clearly.

Shepard: Okay, what is it?

Dr. Messner: It's a VI that you can talk to in private if you need to, it doesn't record only responds, so your thoughts are private.

Shepard: The box is warm, (Shepard holds the box up to inspect it) I can't promise I will have time to use it but I'll put it in my cabin.

Dr. Messner: Very well, to turn it on you just push the button. The first time you set it up you will have to give the VI a name and you can pick what race and gender the VI is.

Shepard: Okay, well I am going to get some rest big day tomorrow and all.

Dr. Messner: Yes of course, and if you get tired of talking to a machine and want to speak to a person I'll be around.

Dr. Messner turns and leaves as Shepard enters his cabin; he sets the box on his desk near a picture of the original Normandy crew taken just before it was destroyed. As Shepard looks at the photo the camera zooms in to show the faces of the crew. Shepard sets the photo down and turns the VI on.

VI (In a female voice): Welcome Captain Shepard this VI has logged you in should you wish to make changes please do so now.

Shepard: What changes can I make?

VI: You may name the interface, pick a race, gender, and change the color of the interface.

Shepard: Okay.

VI: What do you wish for a name?

Shepard: Kaidan.

VI: Logged this units name is now Kaidan. What race do you wish for Kaidan?

Shepard: Human, male.

Kaidan: (Now in a male voice) Logged, is there a color you wish for the interface?

Shepard: Standard color is fine.

Kaidan: Logged. Is there anything you wish to talk about Captain Shepard?

Shepard: Not right now.

Kaidan: Logging you off.

Shepard turns the VI off and heads over to his bed as he looks out the window the camera slowly pulls back and moves to the VI box a faint red glow can be seen coming from within. The scene fades.

The scene cuts to the Normandy. Ashley is still standing over Amy Westbrook's grave. James is seen walking up behind her.

James: Ash you ok?

Ashley: She was only twenty.

James: It wasn't your fault and standing out here blaming yourself won't bring her back.

James walks over to Ashley and gives her a hug.

Ashley: Thanks James.

James: No problems Ash if you ever need to talk come find me.

Ashley: I'll hold you to that.

They both turn and walk back into the ship. The next scene is Joker working at his chair.

Joker: EDI what is the Normandy's status?

EDI: Jeff we are at 75% power, the mass effect core is stable and running, communications are still down but progress is being made by Samantha, and the engines are still in need of repair. Over all the ships readiness is at 68%, if we can fix our engines in theory we could take off.

Joker: Well that's something at least, how long until the engines are operational?

EDI: Garrus and Adams are looking them over do you wish to see their report when it is ready?

Joker: Yeah EDI I do, we need to get back home.

Joker gets up and limps toward the air lock.

EDI: Jeff where are you going?

Joker: I am going to look at the engines.

EDI: Do you need me to go with you.

Joker: Thanks EDI, but I'll be fine.

The next scene is at the back of the Normandy Garrus can be seen working on a badly damaged engine.

Garrus: I don't know Adams, this might never work again. Joker fried the hell out of them running from that blast.

Adams: If it can be fixed we need to get it done I don't feel like meeting the welcoming party again. This time they may not decide to retreat.

Joker can be seen limping up the Adams and Garrus as the camera pulls back to show something watching the three as they look over the engines. It cannot be made out only the eyes can be seen yellow and black eyes. The camera moves back over to Joker now looking at one of the four Normandy engines.

Joker: So what do you think, will she fly again?

Garrus: Too soon to tell Joker, you pushed her way past the limits.

Joker: Yeah I figured as much. Keep this under the radar the crew doesn't need to know this may be our new home.

Adams: No problem, we will keep at it there is a chance. Also if you can send Tali out she would know more about fixing up a busted ship then anyone.

Joker: Will do, keep your fingers crossed if I do they'll break.

Joker limps back to the ship and Garrus and Adams continue to look over the engines. The camera pans over to where the eyes were before but nothing can be seen now as the scene fades to black.

Fade in on Liara in the Med Bay. She is laying down on one of the exam beds as Dr. Chakwas takes some scans.

Dr. Chakwas: How have you been feeling?

Liara: Well enough I suppose, I just wanted to make sure everything is fine with the baby.

Dr. Chakwas: I understand, you are progressing normally if you like I can show you her.

Liara: Yes of course.

Dr. Chakwas holds her Omni tool over Liara's lower abdomen and above the tool a fuzzy picture black and white picture of a small Asari baby can be seen along with a rapid heart beating inside its chest.

Dr. Chakwas: Everything looks good Liara, but I do want you to relax more stress is not good for mother or child.

Liara: There she is… I can't believe it. I knew she was there but seeing her. I'm really going to be a mother.

Dr. Chakwas: Yes and you will be a great one. I'll send a copy of the vid to your room so you can watch it again if you like.

Liara: Karin I had two Asari mothers, is she healthy? I mean… well any genetic issues?

Dr. Chakwas: You mean is she an Ardat-Yakshi?

Liara: Yes.

Dr. Chakwas scans Liara once again and adjusts her Omni tool.

Dr. Chakwas: Without an amniocentesis there are no 100% definitive answers, but I can say with almost certainty you have a healthy, normal baby girl Liara.

The camera shows Liara with a look of utter relief as she gets up from the exam bed.

Liara: Thank you Karin.

Dr. Chakwas gives Liara a hug and heads over to her computer. Liara turns and walks out of the room as the camera fades out.

Camera fades in on Captain Shepard sitting on the edge of his bed wiping some blood from his nose. He walks over to the VI and turns it on.

Kaidan: Logging you on Captain. How can I help you this morning?

Shepard: What is the current time?

Kaidan: It is 0400.

Shepard: Well one hour then, I have such a headache right now it is not even funny.

Kaidan: Shall I alert the medical staff.

Shepard: No I'll be fine. Just another interesting dream that's all.

Kaidan: Would you like to talk about it?

Shepard: Perhaps later I need to get ready for our jump.

Kaidan: Of course logging you off.

Shepard turns the VI off and goes into the bathroom. The door closes and the shower begins to run. Just then the camera shows Jack walking into his room. She sits on Shepard's desk and waits for him to come out. Shortly after the water turns off and Shepard walks out with only a towel on.

Jack: So this is what I have to do to get you naked?

Shepard: Jack to what do I owe this honor?

Jack: Just wanted to see how you are doing, what is that noise?

Shepard: I'm fine I don't hear any noise in here. Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed.

Jack: Nope I don't mind.

Shepard: Right of course you don't, but I'm not sure Liara would like me striping in front of you.

Jack: Liara, I always knew you were a freak but a blue chick. Oh well I am sure I can find someone to bug on this ship. Come find me if you need to talk.

Shepard: Will do Jack.

Jack turns and walks out of the room but not before sneaking a peak at Shepard as he is getting dressed. The camera follows her as she gets on the elevator before the scene fades out.

The next scene shows the SSV York slowly leaving dry dock, the camera pans over the entire ship as the sun reflects off of the blue and silver. The ship slowly turns and begins its trip to the new Sol mass relay. In the background thousands of ships can be seen, some are nothing more than rubble other show signs of major damage. The ship picks up speed, and can be seen flying past the moon, then Mars as the camera fades to Captain Shepard standing near Flight Lieutenant Amanda Dolan as she pilots the ship.

Dolan: All systems are green and we can hit faster than light speed on your command sir.

Shepard: Do it, let me know when we reach the relay.

Dolan: Yes sir.

Shepard walks over to Sgt. Hill.

Shepard: How are we doing?

Hill: Everything is good sir C.W.S., and communications are all in the green.

Shepard: Good.

Shepard then walks over to the galaxy map as the camera fades out.

The camera fades in on Dr. Messner in his room and Zeus sleeping on his bed. Dr. Messner is at his computer.

Messner: I really hate that dog. VI report, what did Captain Shepard speak with you about this morning.

VI: The Captain talked about headaches, and dreaming. He appeared to be in some discomfort, nothing else to report.

Messner: VI establish link with the Illusive Man.

VI: One moment… Link established.

The scene moves to the Illusive Man sitting on the deck of Harbinger. His face has become more machine like since the last time he was seen.

Illusive Man: What is it Dr. Messner?

Messner: The device appears to be working Shepard reported he is having headaches and odd dreams, I also suspect he is having nose bleeds. It should be just a matter of time before he is completely indoctrinated.

Illusive Man: Don't underestimate him doctor he is very strong willed. He resisted once already, and that alone is concerning.

Messner: Yes I understand I will keep at it.

Illusive Man: See that you do, and it wouldn't hurt to begin to under mind his command and ship.

Messner: I will see what I can do.

The scene fades as the Illusive Man turns and looks over a data pad. The next scene is of Specialist Traynor working on the communication system.

Traynor: EDI bring the system up let's see if we got it right now.

EDI: Very well, one moment.

As the power comes on the galaxy map begins to flicker and finally comes on. Some broken up radio transmission can be heard but not made out.

EDI: Communications are at 70%, we need 100% to use the quantum entanglement radio. All we have is mid and short range. The map cannot pinpoint or position without triangulation, however I know the system we are in.

Traynor: I'll keep at the QE radio, but send a report to Joker and Commander Williams.

EDI: It has been sent.

The camera pulls back and slowly fades into the conference room on the Normandy. Joker, Ashley, Liara, and James are seen standing around the table.

Ashley: What have you got for us EDI?

EDI: Samantha has the communication and galaxy map up to 70%. I cannot pinpoint our position but it appears we are deep within the Terminus System. It appears we went through the Mu Relay before it was damaged.

Liara: Mu Relay? The same one we went through to find the conduit.

Joker: Are you saying we may be on Ilos Liara?

Liara: Giving the vegetation and temperature it would fit. The problem is we haven't seen any signs of the ruins and Ilos had no one living on it.

James: So if we can figure out where we are on this planet perhaps we can find a way off of it.

Ashley: Okay then we will send the shuttle out to do a fly over. James you and Javik will go with Cortez.

James: Got it, I'll let them know.

Ashley: Okay let's get back to work.

The scene ends as the crew leaves the room as the camera pulls back then fades out.

Fade in on the SSV York in the far distance the new Sol relay can be seen, next to it is the old damaged relay with Alliance ships repairing the damage. The scene cuts to Captain Shepard who is deep in thought while he looks out of a window on the ship.

Shepard: Hill.

Sgt. Hill: Yes sir?

Shepard: Send Wrex up to my cabin please.

Sgt. Hill: Yes sir.

Shepard returns to looking out the window as the Neptune can be seen in the distance. The door can be heard opening and Shepard turns to see Wrex standing there.

Shepard: How is everything on the new ship Wrex?

Wrex: Still no window Shepard but it will do. What is that humming noise?

Shepard: What noise I don't hear it.

Wrex: Probably just the ship, so you wanted to see me for something?

Shepard: Just wanted to talk, have you heard from Tuchanka?

Wrex: Yes and the news is bad Shepard, with me not there other clans are making a grab for power. Bakara is keeping the peace for now, but I need to get back there and the sooner the better.

Shepard: I understand Wrex let's just hope this relay works.

Voice over the intercom: Captain Shepard, Admiral Hackett would like to speak with you on the vid comm as soon as possible.

Shepard: Let him know I am on my way.

Voice over the intercom: Yes sir.

Shepard: Thanks for coming up Wrex but I need to take this call.

Wrex: Shepard.

Wrex turns and leaves as Shepard walks over to the video display on his wall. He goes to turn it on but stops.

Shepard: Hill I'll take the call in the video conference room instead of my room.

Hill: Yes sure I'll see that it is set up for you.

Shepard turns and walks out of the room as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Shepard walking into the video conference room.

Shepard: Admiral Hackett, you needed to speak with me?

Hackett: Yes Captain I wanted to talk to you before you made your jump. We hit a problem it seems we are getting reports that all other relays have in fact been damaged. There is no telling where this relay will send you.

Shepard: I know the risks sir.

Hackett: I cannot stress enough how important this is, without a working relay there is no way Earth can survive.

Shepard: We will get it done sir.

Hackett: Keep me updated, Hackett out.

Shepard: Hill tune to the SSV Normandy's frequency.

Hill: One moment sir, ok it is up you can broadcast if you like.

Shepard: SSV Normandy this is Captain Shepard come in… (Only static) If you can read this and cannot reply key the microphone… (Only static) Damn, ok end transmission. I want that message to go out every two minutes.

Hill: Yes sir.

The scene fades out then in one Joker sitting in his chair. He is looking over some data when a faint noise is heard from the radio.

Radio: (broken and static) SSV Nor... This is… If you can… This… Key… (Only static)

Joker: EDI any way to boost this or clean it up?

EDI: I will try but it may not be possible to respond.

Joker: Just hearing the message is a start.

EDI: Very well one moment.

Radio: (Still full of static) SSV Normandy this is Captain Shepard come in. If you read this and cannot reply key the microphone.

EDI: It is a taped message it repeats after that Jeff.

Joker: Captain Shepard? He is alive! EDI get Liara up here.

EDI: Message sent Jeff.

The camera pans over to Liara getting off of the elevator and followers her as she makes her way to the flight deck.

Liara: What is it Joker I am busy, you can't keep... (Joker cuts her off)

Joker: I'm sorry but I thought you would want to hear this before everyone else does. EDI play the transmission.

Radio: (Still full of static) SSV Normandy this is Captain Shepard come in. If you read this and cannot reply key the microphone.

The camera shows a close up on Liara, she is clearly taken back and tears can be seen in her eyes.

Liara: By the Goddess… Shepard is alive! Thank you Jeff… Thank you.

Liara hugs Joker tears are running down her face.

Joker: Your welcome Liara but careful I don't need a broken rib.

Liara: Oh, yes of course sorry. Can we talk to him? Is he on now?

EDI: Unfortunately until our QE commutations are fixed he would have to be in the same system for us to respond.

Liara: Yes of course but he is alive, perhaps my girl will have a father after all.

Joker: Wait what now?

Liara: Um well, I am pregnant Jeff. I was going to tell everyone at the next meeting. Which I assume will be very soon with this news.

EDI: Yes I have already sent the message to the others to meet in the conference room.

Joker: Congratulations Liara really this is good news. So is it a commando or shadow broker?

Liara: Hopefully a scientist or artist. Wait he said Captain Shepard, they wouldn't promote him if the Reapers weren't stopped.

EDI: Wartime promotions are not as common anymore but still could happen, but it is likely you are correct.

Liara: I know he loves this ship but it is hard to think he would leave the fight if it was still happening.

Joker: Liara he loves you, I love the ship remember.

EDI: (coughing) you love what again Jeff?

Joker: Um well you and you're the ship so I win.

EDI: I'll let that slide.

Joker: Let's get to the conference room and let everyone know the good news they could use it.

EDI helps Joker to his feet and the three of them make their way to the conference room. The camera follows them as they enter the room everyone is there.

Joker: We have some news you may want to hear.

Ashley: What is it Joker we are all busy, you know trying to get off of this planet and all.

Joker: You will want to hear this. It is good news and we don't get it often.

Garrus: Okay then, get on with it.

EDI: Perhaps you would like to start Liara.

Liara: Um well okay here it goes. I am pregnant with Shepard's child.

Ashley: Really, that is wonderful news Liara.

Tali: Yes, congratulations.

The camera pans over to everyone giving Liara a hug and well wishes.

Joker: Okay well the baby shower can wait, there is more news. EDI play the message.

Radio: (Still full of static) SSV Normandy this is Captain Shepard come in. If you read this and cannot reply key the microphone.

The camera pulls back to show everyone in shock at the news.

Ashley: I guess we get to remove a name from the memorial for a change. Come on everyone I think Liara should do it.

The group all heads to the memorial they can all be seen standing behind Liara as she now holds Shepard's name plate in her hands, a small smile can be seen on her face as she closes her eyes the scene fades to black.

Scene fades in on Earth is show a camera pans over what appears to be a farm field utterly destroyed, the fields that once yielded wheat and corn are now black and burnt. A farm is blackened by fire, rotting cows and horses scattered within and outside of the structure. The sound of insects can be heard as the camera moves slowly into the damaged farm house. In the kitchen food is rotting on the counter, and water is seen spraying up from the sink papers fill the floor and move about whenever a gust of wind blows. The camera continues to move now entering the living room. The horror of the scene plays out as a stray dog can be seen biting and ripping flesh from a dead woman's body. The camera pans over moving into a narrow hallway a man is seen holding a shotgun as he is slumped in the far end of the hall. The camera moves up a passage of stairs and into a room. In complete contrast the too scene below this room remains mostly undamaged it is painted a bright pink and along the walls are photos of a young girl and her mother and father. The camera slowly pans over these photos revealing a loving family before the Reaper attack. A small bed can be seen it is covered with stuffed animals and dolls. The camera moves slowly out of the window in the room to show an Alliance patrol moving up the road toward the farm. As the vehicles move closer the camera zooms in on the patrol. A little girl is scene standing in the road holding a dirty teddy bear in her hand; she is bleeding from her head and is very pale.

Alliance Soldier: There look, (pointing toward the girl) we have a survivor Major, um sorry Zaeed, do we stop?

Zaeed: No you bloody idiot we let her starve and die, of course we are stopping inform the medic we have a causality that may need her help.

Soldier: Yes sir.

The patrol slowly comes to a stop near the little girl she is clearly scared and in need of food and water. The camera pans over and shows Zaeed and a medic running up to her as they reach her she collapses from exhaustion. Zaeed scoops her into his arms and runs her over to the medic's truck as the scene fades to black.

Scene fades in on the deck of Harbinger it is dark only the faint light from a few screens lights up the Illusive Man's face.

Illusive Man: Here is the place we need to start our search for EDI and the Normandy.

Behind him is an assistant by the name of Scott Mangiee. Scott is a member of the newly formed religion that worships the Reapers as Gods sent to bring about the end of days as mentioned in most early religions. Those who worship the Reapers haven given their religion the name of Absolutionist.

Scott: Yes your lordship I will let the others know to be ready.

Illusive Man: Good, that is all.

Scott walks away the camera follows him down the corridor he enters a large room filled with thousands of humans.

Scott: Our Lord and Savior Harbinger has spoken.

Crowd: (in unison) Guide us great bringer of death.

Scott: We are to stop those who wish to stop our Lord and doom us all. We will stop them and the Reapers will return once again.

The crowd begins to cheer as the camera fades out. The next scene is aboard the SSV Normandy the crew has gone back to their stations after learning that Shepard is still alive and looking for them. The camera follows Tali as she makes her way to the bridge of the Normandy.

Tali: EDI what do you know about hypershifting?

EDI: While under Cerberus control the Illusive Man was very interested in the theory of hypershifting. It would allow a ship to jump to another system without a Mass Relay. It however proved to be too dangerous as pinpoint accuracy is needed to ensure the safety of the ship and crew.

Tali: So the rumors are true, we heard of this on the Migrant Fleet. If the accuracy issue could be solved is it even possible?

EDI: Yes, a Mass Relay can be used as without a partner relay however in shorter distances. Hypershifting is different in that it creates a small wormhole that allows a ship to move freely without the constraints of physics. It would be like folding a piece of paper and punching a hole in it to get to the other side rather than traveling the entire sheet.

Tali: So it would bend space? How is that possible?

EDI: Gravity is one of the most powerful forces in the universe, a simple star can hold many planets in orbit with gravity alone. Hypershifting uses a mass effect field to generate the needed gravity allowing the ship safe passage to the other side of the hole. Again this is all in theory Tali, I have computed what is needed for hypershifting and the Normandy and most ships with a mass effect drive can in theory perform hypershifting.

Tali: So all is needed is a way to move with near perfect accuracy, which is impossible.

EDI: With the new QE radios a system of positioning satellites could be set up to allow for safe flight. However with the mass relays working there is no need for such an expensive system.

Tali: Perhaps something worth studying if we ever get off this planet.

EDI: I will continue to work on the calculations if you wish Tali, I did work on this for the Illusive Man before Jeff removed the shackles.

Tali: It couldn't hurt EDI, thanks for the information I need to get back outside and work on the engines.

EDI: Yes of course Tali.

Tali turns and walks out the air lock and is seen walking toward the back of the ship. Garrus joins her just before they walk out sight from the camera. The camera pans over to EDI working at her station as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in showing the new Sol relay as the SSV York sits near. The camera pulls over to the York and pans over it as it zooms into Captain Shepard's window inside his cabin. Shepard can be seen looking out the window as the camera zooms in on his face again a small amount of blood is seen coming from his nose.

Voice over the intercom: Captain we have arrived at the relay Admiral Hackett would like to talk to you before you attempt the jump.

Shepard: Okay, I'll contact him in the vidcom room.

Shepard looks out the window for a second longer before turning and leaving the room. As the door to the elevator opens Dr. Messner can be seen inside. Shepard looking annoyed by this as he enters the elevator.

Shepard: Doctor, can I help you with something?

Messner: Yes I wish to accompany you to the vidcom so I can talk to Admiral Hackett with you.

Shepard: I am afraid that isn't going to happen. You don't have the clearance to use the comm system. Remember you are not Alliance you are not even military, you are a guest nothing more nothing less.

Messner: I see, so you won't talk to me, you stopped your medication, and now I have no contact with earth, so why am I here?

Shepard: I ask myself that very question all the time. Why are you here?

Messner: I thought it was to help you through this difficult time, to improve your mental health.

Shepard: Doctor if you want to leave now is the time once we make this jump I don't know if we will ever make it back. I am fine; except for a few headaches I am fine.

The door on the elevator opens and Shepard gets off as he does he turns back to Dr. Messner.

Shepard: I am serious doctor this is your last chance to leave the ship.

Messner: I will be fine; I'll stick around maybe make myself useful.

Shepard nods and turns the camera follows him as he enters the vidcom room. Admiral Hackett is already on the screen.

Hackett: Captain how is everything on your end?

Shepard: We will hit the relay in one hour Admiral.

Hackett: Good to know, things on Earth are getting desperate right now.

Shepard: What's going on sir?

Hackett: The first casualty reports are coming in the Reapers killed almost three trillion people. Another trillion were indoctrinated and now are mindless and dangerous shells, they are being held in prisons all over Earth. Also the Reapers hit the farm lands hard so people are starving we expect at least one billion to die from malnutrition and exposure. Not to mention all the other races stranded here in the Sol system. Even with us working to fix the damaged relays the most optimistic estimate is it will take six months.

Shepard: Understood sir.

Hackett: One more thing Captain, there is a new group that worships the Reapers they call themselves Absolutionist. We think they may try to stop you somehow seeing that you killed their Gods it is a good bet.

Shepard: Of course we get rid of Cerberus only for another cult to take its place. I'll stay alert sir; I will contact you once we have made the jump.

Hackett: See that you do Captain, Hackett out.

Shepard turns and leaves the room he heads to the bridge of the ship where Flight Lieutenant Dolan is sitting.

Dolan: We are all set sir, just give the order and we will hit the relay.

Shepard nods, and then pushes a few buttons on the control panel.

Shepard: (over the ship wide comm system, as he speaks the camera shows each crew member) I know we haven't worked together very long, but I am counting on each of you to do your best. I just talked to Admiral Hackett and things on Earth are bad. We need to find a way to get to our colonies; we need to get all of the races who helped us win the war home. It falls on our shoulders to do this, and we will not fail. Stay vigil, stay alert, do your jobs to your best ability and we will see Earth again.

The camera back on Shepard now he again pushes some buttons on the control panel as he does the camera pulls back just slightly.

Dolan: Well put sir.

Shepard: Okay Dolan let's see what this relay has in store for us.

Dolan: Yes sir.

Dolan can be seen moving some screens and pushing a few buttons.

Dolan: Drive core engaged, the board is green, relay has us locked in.

The scene switches to show the SSV York heading toward the mass relay as it does it moves faster as electric envelops the York as it pushes it quickly out of the scene. The next scene shows the SSV York entering a new system near the ship a relay can be seen though it is not activated. The system has two stars and a number of planets. The York is shown flying toward one of the planets as it slows and comes to a stop. The scene switches back to Shepard inside the York now standing in front of the galaxy map.

Shepard: Hill any idea where we are right now?

Hill: It appears we are in the Pangaea Expanse.

Shepard: Doesn't surprise me the relay was the conduit. Okay Hill, transmit a call to any Alliance ships in the area that may have got stuck here.

Hill: Yes sir; Message sent.

Over the radio: This is the SSV York are there any ships on this frequency that need assistance?

Only static can be heard at first, but then

Joker: SSV York this is the SSV Normandy we have landed due to engine failure on a planet however we do not know where we are at this time.

Shepard quickly looks up and moves over to Hill's station.

Shepard: Joker is that you?

Joker: Shepard! Yeah it's me it sure is good to hear your voice.

Shepard: Same here Joker, how is everyone any injuries?

Joker: We all made it Commander um sorry Captain. Private Westbrook was killed by enemy fire here on this planet.

Shepard: Enemy fire… wait how did you know I got promoted?

Joker: We got your message you sent out a couple of days ago, QE commutations are down so we couldn't respond.

Shepard: Okay, can you activate your distress signal so we can find you.

EDI: One moment Shepard… it is done.

Shepard: It's nice to know your still around EDI.

EDI: Thank you, Shepard.

Hill: Sir, we have their location they are on the far side of Ilos.

Shepard: Okay got it. Dolan take us in.

Dolan: (over the radio) yes sir we will be there in one hour.

Shepard: Okay Joker we are heading to your location ETA one hour, we will see you soon.

Joker: Yes sir, see you soon.

The scene fade as Shepard is seen looking over the Galaxy map for the first time a slight smile can be seen on his face.

ACT II: Reunions

The camera fades in on a young child looking up into space he is standing near a burnt out car a small fire is his only warmth against the cold dark night. His parents are dead; his clothing is torn and dirty. Next to him is an old man who seems to be taking care of the child, the man now in his late sixties motions the child to come over closer to the fire. On the fire the man has prepared their meal for the day, it is a sewer rat.

Old Man: Come over here and get some food in you.

Child: Yes sir.

The child walks over and sits next to the old man who hands him a piece of rat meat. The child takes it and eagerly eats it.

Child: (talking while food is in his mouth) do you think they will be back?

Old Man: No I don't think they will come back this way. Besides they messed this place up pretty good, not much to come back to.

Child: I wonder if mommy is still in their ship, daddy tried to stop them but they made him fall down.

Old Man: I know they did, they are in a better place.

The child gets up and walks a few steps from the fire, as he goes to turn shots rings out and he is struck in the head. Blood splatters the old man's face as the horror of what just happens hits him. Grabbing a shotgun he had near him he stands but before he can fire back he is shot twice in the chest. He falls back and lands near the child; coughing up blood he drags himself closer to the child embracing him before he takes his last breath. The camera pulls back to show three men walking up to the fire. Grabbing the cooking rat and going through the belongings of both the child and old man. The scene fades out as the three men appear to be celebrating the act of killing and robbing a child and elderly man.

The scene cuts and is now aboard the Normandy inside of Liara's room. She is sitting on the bed holding her picture of Shepard. Ashley enters the room.

Ashley: Everything ok? I figured you would be bouncing off the walls.

Liara: There was some bouncing, but now I am worried what if Shepard doesn't want a child.

Ashley: Shepard said that he did right?

Liara: Yes, a bunch of little blue children I believe were his words.

Ashley: Then I am sure he will be happy Liara, try not to over think it.

Liara: Yes of course, thank you Ash.

Ashley: No problem.

Ashley goes to turn out the door as she does Jokers voice comes over the intercom.

Joker: SSV York has been sighted ETA five minutes.

Ashley: Come on Liara I am sure the first person Shepard will want to see is you.

They both get up and walk out of the room and the camera follows them as they and the rest of the crew can be seen walking out of the air lock. The camera pulls up to show the SSV York slowing and descending just to the right of the Normandy. The SSV York makes a soft landing a cloud of dust and debris is kicked up and as the engines slowly come to a stop. The air lock door opens on the York and Shepard along with Jack, Wrex, and Samaria jump down the final couple of feet. Joker is the first to great Shepard.

Joker: Captain! Damn good to see you.

Shepard: You too Joker (reaching out and shaking Jokers hand).

Joker: Sir I am sorry about the Normandy, and for leav... (Shepard interrupts him)

Shepard: Joker it is ok, we can worry about that later, but where is Liara?

Liara: Shepard!

The camera pulls quickly to show Liara tears in her eyes running toward Shepard and Joker. Shepard moves past Joker and meets Liara as they embrace and kiss. Pulling back Shepard clearly is relieved to see her.

Shepard: I thought I lost you.

Liara: Well here I am (Hugging Shepard) and I'll never leave your side again.

Shepard kisses Liara again then pulls back.

Shepard: You better not, or I might start to think you don't want me anymore and have fallen for Javik.

Liara playfully punches Shepard in his side. After another hug she pulls back.

Liara: Shepard I need to tell you something, but not here meet me in my room when you are done greeting everyone okay?

Shepard: Will do Liara, I'll see you real soon.

Liara goes to leave but Shepard grabs her one more time and hugs her.

Shepard: I love you.

Liara: I love you too. (Kisses him)

Liara turns and walks back into the ship. As she does Ashley, EDI, James, Garrus, Tali, and Dr. Chakwas all walk up and welcome their leader back to the Normandy. The crew of the SSV York has now made its way outside as well. The camera show both crews shaking hands and talking as it slowly makes its way into the SSV York. The camera follows the halls and ends up in the engineering room. Dr. Messner is standing near the now quite drive core.

Dr. Messner: (talking to himself) what am I doing here Captain? Ensuring you never get off this planet alive.

The camera shows Dr. Messner opening a panel and cutting wires. As he cuts the wires a few sparks can be seen as he closes the panel. And walks over to Maj. Miller's computer, he begins typing on the keyboard.

Dr. Messner: (talking to himself) just a few tweaks and she will never know that if this ship takes off bad things await her. If I could get that damn over grown dog down here it would be a bonus, but he doesn't like it in here for some reason.

Dr. Messner turns the computer off and takes one more look at his handy work before turning and leaving the room. The camera zooms on his face a smile can be seen as the scene slowly fades to black.

Fade in on the medical bay of the SSV York. Lt. Konya is standing next to his work station as Ashley walks in.

Ashley: Kill anyone yet?

Konya: Oh Ash it's you, for a moment I thought I truly did die and woke up in hell.

Ashley: Funny. Let's just both agree to keep the Captain alive and go our separate ways.

Konya: I would love nothing more than that, but your cold dark heart may stop life from progressing.

Ashley: Nice (walking up to Decker and softly touching his face, as she does Decker closes his eyes) see I knew you missed me.

Ashley walks out of the room before Decker can respond.

Konya: Damn it Zeus you're a guard dog, how about guarding me form her? No? Damn lazy dog! I did miss her though it's been a long time, she looked good.

Scene fades out and fades in on Shepard back in his cabin on the Normandy. He walks around looking at the room taking in the fish and models. Shepard walks over to the bed and looks up out the window above the bed.

Shepard: (inside his head) can I pull this off?

Before he can truly relax inside his cabin there is a knock at the door.

Shepard: Come in.

The door opens and entering is Joker.

Joker: How are you Captain?

Shepard: Joker, you can drop the rank at this point.

Joker: Um, Okay Shepard I wanted to come by to … um … well I needed to say I am sorry for leaving you.

Shepard: Jeff, things down there where touch and go at best, I don't blame you for doing what you did.

Joker: Easy for you to say that now, but name the other ship that ran from the fight. There is the Normandy and … oh yeah that's it.

Shepard: Joker, Hackett gave the retreat you were following orders. You saved the Normandy more times than I can count, no worries my friend. I know you did what you did for the best of reasons. That being said I have a date with my girl in her room.

Joker: Yes you do sir; it's good to have you back.

Shepard: It's good to be back on the ship Joker; it's good to be back. Joker one more thing thanks for coming down to Earth and picking her and Garrus up.

Joker: No problem Shepard.

Shepard turns and leaves his room and turns toward the elevator the scene fades to black. Shepard walks past the memorial of names he pauses and looks at all the names. Turning he head to Liara's room, as he is walking to her room James stops him.

James: Loco how you doin?

Shepard: (looking at Liara's door) I'm good James, you ready for the N7 program?

James: You know it, just as soon as we get off this planet.

Shepard: James you're a good soldier, but you need to decide if you're a leader or a follower.

James: I know, but if we get back that means I leave your command loco.

Shepard: Nothing lasts forever James you and N7 are a good match.

James: Thanks Shepard.

Shepard: Just kick ass and make the Normandy proud, but I need to go James.

James: Of course loco.

Shepard shakes James hand and turns toward Liara's room. Shepard walks to Liara's room, the door opens. As Shepard looks into the room he sees Liara sitting on her bed holding the picture of Shepard.

Shepard: Everything okay Liara?

Liara doesn't speak just waves Shepard into her room. She gets up from the bed and walks toward him. Once she reaches Shepard she grabs both his hands.

Liara: I need to tell you something Shepard.

Shepard: Okay, Liara what is it?

Liara: Um…I'm pregnant… but if you don't want to raise her I understand (Shepard breaks in).

Shepard: (Grabbing Liara in his arms) what are you talking about of course I want to raise my daughter.

Liara pulls away from Shepard; she puts her head in her hands.

Liara: I just know the stigma of Human and Asari children. If I leave I can raise her (Shepard interrupts her).

Shepard: She is my child that is enough, end of story Liara.

Liara: And here I thought you would be ashamed of me and her.

Shepard: I would never think like that, I love you and our little blue girl.

Liara walks over to Shepard and kisses him.

Liara: I love you Shepard, and I have since the first time I saw you. However I need to know why me?

Shepard: Well blue was always my favorite color.

Liara: I'm serious Shepard. Why me and not Ashley?

Shepard: Do you remember the first time you were aboard the Normandy?

Liara: Yes, you just rescued me from the mining operation, and once we got back to the Normandy I joined your mind with mine.

Shepard: Well it might sound funny to you, but when I grabbed your hand my heart jumped in my chest. That's when I knew you were the one.

Liara: Seriously? Don't get me wrong I felt the same way.

Shepard: Liara you are why I keep coming back.

Shepard grabs Liara's hands and pulls her close to kiss her. The camera pulls back to show Liara and Shepard in her room, Shepard is softly running his hands over Liara's stomach.

Liara: Why don't we go to your room, and as I recall your bed is much softer.

Shepard: Sounds like a good idea to me.

Shepard grabs one of Liara's hands and leads her out of her room and up to his cabin on the Normandy.

Shepard: I still can't believe you guys took care of the place I thought for sure the fish or the hamster would be dead.

Liara: Ashley took care of your pets.

Shepard: I'll have to thank her.

Liara: You can do that later come lay with me, I'm exhausted.

Liara pulls Shepard over to the bed they both lay down; Liara lowers her head onto Shepard's chest as he puts his arm around her. They close their eyes and drift off to sleep as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on the SSV York as Zeus walks through the ship the camera follows him. Zeus goes from room to room getting treats from the crew as he goes; he finally gets back to the medical bay were he lays down in front of the door. Decker walks in almost tripping over Zeus.

Decker: Zeus I swear you'll kill me yet.

Decker walks over to his computer and turns it on; he begins typing as a call comes over the intercom.

Voice: Lieutenant Konya you are needed on the Normandy Doctor Chakwas would like to speak to you.

Decker: Okay thank you.

Decker gets up and walks out of the medical bay carefully stepping over the now snoring dog in his way. The camera zooms in on Zeus before fading out and fading back in on Shepard and Liara still sleeping in his cabin.

EDI: (over the intercom) Captain Shepard sorry to wake you but the SSV York says Admiral Hackett needs a mission update.

Shepard opens his eyes and sits up Liara also wakes up.

Liara: I haven't slept that well in a long time.

Shepard reaches up to see if he has a nose bleed but this time there is no blood. He turns and gives Liara a kiss then gets out of bed and walks to his bathroom.

Shepard: Me either I can't remember a night when I didn't have a nightmare.

Liara: Nightmares?

Shepard: Yeah, but don't tell Doctor Messner. Since I have been on the York I any time I sleep I have vivid dreams.

Liara: Seems odd that you only have them on the York.

Shepard: Well I was worrying about you running off with someone else.

Liara: Yes that was my plan all along and you ruined it. I better get down to my room see if I can get ahold of any of my informants.

Shepard: Okay, I'll see you later.

Liara: You better.

Liara walks out of the room as Shepard splashes some water on his face. He then walks out of the room the camera follows him. As Shepard walks off the elevator near the CIC Specialist Traynor is waiting for him.

Traynor: Captain our QE comm is back up if you want to talk to Admiral Hackett you can do it from the Normandy if you wish.

Shepard: Good job Traynor, I'll take the call here then.

Shepard turns and makes his way to the war room there are signs of damage from the landing but overall the room is unchanged. Shepard walks into the comm room and turns on the communicator.

Hackett: Captain I see you found the Normandy, how is the crew?

Shepard: All but one made it; Private Westbrook was killed in a fire fight.

Hackett: I'll try to notify the next of kin. Where is your current location?

Shepard: The relay sent us into the Pangaea Expanse. Right now I am on Ilos.

Hackett: Ilos. Interesting however that doesn't get everyone back to their worlds.

Shepard: There is a relay that appears to be intact it is not on but scans show it can be powered up. The other relay is damaged; it would take months to repair it with the crew.

Hackett: Understood, as soon as your able get that relay up and running let me know. With some luck it will link to a system that is closer to one of the other races planets.

Shepard: Yes sir as soon as the Normandy is space ready we will hit the relay. I'll send the SSV York back to Earth.

Hackett: Negative Captain the York stays with you. You may need it.

Shepard: Understood. I'll have Ashley Williams command it then. I would like to field promote her to Commander.

Hackett: Sounds good Shepard, I'll see that the orders get sent up. Keep me updated Captain, Hackett out.

Shepard turns and walks out of the comm room, and heads back to the CIC.

Shepard: Traynor have Ashley meet me aboard the SSV York as soon as possible.

Traynor: Yes sir.

Shepard walks over to the Airlock and exits the Normandy the camera follows him as he walks over to the York and enters it. He walks over to Hill.

Shepard: Hill Lt. Commander Williams will be coming aboard, I am going up to my cabin notify me when she arrives.

Hill: Yes sir.

Shepard: Thank you.

Shepard turns and enters the elevator and heads to his room. As he enters the cabin he gets a headache. He walks over to the VI and turns it on.

Kaidan: Yes captain how can I be of assistance to you?

Shepard: I just needed to talk.

Kaidan: Very well I am listening.

Shepard: Where do I start? I just found out I am going to be a father.

Kaidan: This is unwelcome news?

Shepard: No it's very welcome, but I didn't really have a father growing up so I just don't know how to be one.

Kaidan: It is understandable to be nervous about such things.

Shepard: It's just a little overwhelming.

Hill: (over the intercom) Sir LTC Williams is aboard should I send her up?

Shepard: Negative I'll be right down.

Hill: (over the intercom) Understood sir.

Shepard: That's all for now Kaidan.

Kaidan: Logging you out.

Shepard grabs a set of Commander Rank from an old dress uniform and walks out of the room and enters the elevator. As he exits Ashley is standing near the galaxy map. Shepard walks over to her.

Shepard: Hill, tell the crew fall out and inform the Normandy to do the same I need a formation in front of the York.

Hill: Yes sir.

Shepard: Ashley it's good to see you, thanks for coming over.

Ashley: No problem skipper, why the formation?

Shepard: Promotion ceremony.

Ashley: Really? Who is being promoted?

Shepard: You are Commander.

Ashley: Are you serious?

Shepard: Yes, I put your name forward and Admiral Hackett agrees.

Ashley: I'm shocked, didn't think running from a fight gets you promoted.

Shepard: You took command, kept the crew alive, and my fish and the space hamster.

Ashley: I don't know what to say. Do you think I am ready for this?

Shepard: Ash you're a good solider and a great leader, but more importantly a great friend.

Ashley: Thank you Shepard.

Shepard: There is one more thing Commander.

Ashley: Yes sir what is it?

Shepard: You will be taking over commanding of the SSV York. I'll brief you on our mission after the ceremony.

Ashley: Understood.

Shepard and Ashley both walk to the Airlock and exit the York. The camera pans over to the crews of the Normandy and York standing in formation. Shepard walks up.

Shepard: Crew stand at ease. I know you are all busy so I'll keep this quick. LTC Williams is to be promoted and will be taking command of the SSV York. I will return to the SSV Normandy along with Wrex, Jack, and Samara. Now without further delay, LTC Williams front and center.

Ashley runs to the front of the formation and stands at attention. Shepard walks over to her side.

Shepard: Attention to orders. (the formation snaps to attention) The Secretary of the Alliance has reposed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, valor, fidelity, and professional excellence of Ashley Williams. In view of these qualities and her demonstrated leadership potential and dedicated service to the Alliance, she is therefore, promoted from Lieutenant Commander to Commander and is hereby given all rights and privileges that come with this rank. Promotion is effective on this day.

Shepard walks over and pins his old Commander Rank onto Ashley. He shakes her hand and salutes her. Ashley returns the hand salute.

Shepard: Stand at ease, Commander Williams do you wish to address the crew?

Ashley: I want to thank the crew of the Normandy I am proud to call you all friends, and to the crew of the SSV York I look forward to working with and getting know all of you.

Shepard: Okay. Crew attention, fall out.

The crews break up and go back to their ships.

Shepard: Ash I'll get my things out of your cabin and move them over to the Normandy. Is there any crew members you wish transferred to your command?

Ashley: Not at this time sir.

Shepard: Very well, meet me at 1600 in the Normandy's conference room we will go over our mission.

Ashley: Will do skipper.

Shepard shakes her hand again and walks over to the SSV York; Ashley stands and looks out over the horizon as the scene fades to black.

Fade in on an office, Admiral Hackett is standing before a large oak desk the camera pulls back to show Hackett is standing in a badly damaged oval office. A well dress older woman walks in she is wearing a red dress suit her brown her is tied back her blue eyes have a piercing quality to them. Hackett snaps to attention and renders the hand salute.

Hackett: Good morning Misses President.

President Thomas: (salutes back) Good morning Admiral Good to see you please have a seat.

Hackett turns and sits down.

President Thomas: I'll be frank Admiral how do we fix the relays in time before all the races who helped us during our darkest hour die from starvation?

Hackett: Ma'am our current estimate is six months before the original Sol relay is ready. However Captain Shepard has successfully made a jump with the new relay. He is currently on Ilos, and working to turn on another relay that wasn't damaged.

President Thomas: Admiral Need I remind you that we don't just turn on relays. What if it connects to a system that is hostile? We cannot afford another new war after the Reapers just destroyed most of Earth and our defenses.

Hackett: I understand the caution ma'am but at this point we have no other choice. Shepard will get it done he doesn't know how to fail.

President Thomas: Okay Admiral, the Alliance isn't a United States organization it is Earth's organization. I respect your expertise on this matter, I do request that you keep me and my staff updated. The United States military stands ready to assist in any way Admiral all you need do is ask.

Hackett: Thank you Misses President. (Shakes her hand)

Hackett turns and walks out of the Oval Office. The camera moves through one of the window to show Washington D.C. badly damaged before the scene fades out.

The scene cuts to the SSV York inside Ashley's cabin. Shepard is seen packing up what little stuff he had into a green duffle bag. Ashley walks in.

Ashley: Not as nice as the Normandy but few ships are.

Shepard: Tell me about it no fish tank it's like the SR1 Normandy, but the ship will serve you well Ash.

Ashley: Shepard do you hear a humming noise?

Shepard: I need my hearing checked you're the fourth person who said that I don't hear a thing.

Ashley walks over to the desk and looks at the VI box.

Ashley: What is this?

Shepard: Oh I almost forgot it; it is a VI doctor Messner gave me something to talk to. Think I'll just put it in the docking bay; I have Liara to talk to now. Unless you want to use it, it is pretty simple to work.

Ashley: Why is the box warm?

Shepard: Don't know it always is however. I'll have EDI poke around in it make sure it won't blow up.

Ashley: Yeah here lays Captain Shepard killed the Reaper forced, killed by metal box.

Shepard: (laughs) Yeah that would just be my luck.

Shepard grabs the VI box, the duffle and turns to leave the cabin. Ashley follows him out the door. The scene cuts to Dr. Chakwas and Lt. Konya talking inside the Normandy's med bay.

Konya: So this is the fabled Normandy med bay?

Dr. Chakwas: Yes it is, but I didn't invite you over to show it off doctor.

Konya: Please just Konya or Decker. So what can I do for you?

Dr. Chakwas: How has Shepard been?

Konya: Fine he complained of some headaches and nose bleeds, other than that he appears to be healthy. Why do you ask?

Dr. Chakwas: Oh when you look after someone like him for so long, I just worry.

Konya: He seems fine, would be better if doctor Messner would leave him alone for a change.

Dr. Chakwas: I wasn't aware the Alliance staffs two physicians on ships now.

Konya: They don't he weaseled his way aboard. Convinced Admiral Hackett Shepard need mental health care, he is a shrink.

Dr. Chakwas: Is he Alliance?

Konya: Nope he is a civilian, never been in the military.

Dr. Chakwas: Why would a doctor who has never been in the military want to go on a mission like this?

Konya: Don't know that, but he acts weird always walking around. He keeps to himself other than bothering me or the Captain. Shepard doesn't trust him and to be honest no one does, he just comes off odd.

Dr. Chakwas: I'll have Liara see if she can find out some background information. For all we know he isn't even a licensed provider.

Konya: Well keep me updated the bastard is living next door to me so if he is going to snap I would like to know about it before it happens.

Konya goes to turn as he walks out he stops and looks at the memorial before getting on the elevator. The camera swings back to show Dr. Chakwas walking into Liara's room.

Dr. Chakwas: Liara, I have a favor to ask you.

Liara: Of course Karin, what do you need?

Dr. Chakwas: I need more information on this Dr. Messner that came with Shepard something just seems off about it.

Liara: Shepard mentioned him; I just assumed he was part of the York's crew.

Dr. Chakwas: No he isn't even in the military he got himself aboard the York by convincing Hackett that Shepard needed mental health care.

Liara: I see why you are concerned. I'll have some information brokers look into it.

Dr. Chakwas: Thanks Liara. Before I leave how are you feeling?

Liara: I am good, noticed my clothes don't fit anymore had to borrow some from Ashley, she had some… what did she call them? Oh yeah comfortable lazy clothes.

Dr. Chakwas: Well lucky for you Asari only carry the child for three months, humans have to endure nine months, and your two months in so I'm surprised your clothes fit this long.

Liara: Yes, hard to believe we live a thousand years but it only takes three months for a child to develop. I'll let you know if I find anything out about this doctor Messner.

Dr. Chakwas: Thank you.

Doctor Chakwas turns and exits Liara's room the camera turns and shows Liara looking over her computer panel as if fades out.

Scene fades in on Shepard inside the Normandy's conference room, Ashley is seen walking in along with Major Miller.

Shepard: Ashley, Major thank you for coming.

Ashley: I am making Major Miller the new XO of the York so I have a favor to ask, I need a new engineer. Major Miller is good but I would thrust all of that on her.

Shepard: I see, of course did you have someone in mind?

Ashley: I would like Tali but I know that isn't going to happen so anyone you can give me is great.

Shepard: If Tali agrees she can assist you for this mission, after all the Normandy has three engineers on it. Tali might be able to trim up the drive core on the York as well; she has done wonders for the Normandy. EDI, can you please send Tali to the conference room.

EDI: (over the intercom) Yes Shepard I will inform her.

Shepard: Are you ok with this Major I know you love being down there.

Miller: It will be hard but I have done it for so long I would like to see the next rank someday and that will never happen without giving up the drive core. To be honest I should have left long ago but I stayed on because of the Reapers.

Shepard: I understand, you'll make a fine XO.

The camera pulls over to show Tali walking into the room.

Tali: You needed me for something Shepard?

Shepard: Yes Tali, Ashley has requested your talents on the SSV York. I think you can really help out over there but it is up to you.

Tali: I see will the crew be okay with a Quarian working on their ship?

Ashley: They will Tali and if anyone doesn't I'll handle it.

Tali: Then it will be an honor.

Shepard: Don't worry Tali your still Tali'Zorah vas Normandy; this is just until the mission is over.

Tali: Good to know Shepard, I need to go talk to Garrus and grab my things. I'll meet you on the York Ash.

Ashley: Thank you Tali. (Shakes Tali's hand)

The camera shows Tali turning and leaving the room along with Major Miller.

Shepard: Okay Ash this is what we are up against, the races are stuck in the Sol system until the damaged relay can be repaired. Which will take months, and Earth needs the resources from our colonies. When we made the jump into this system we passed a relay that had no damage and was not turned on.

Ashley: If the relays were damaged how did you make a jump?

Shepard: Apparently after we found the conduit on Ilos the relay on the Citadel was moved to Earth. It was not on at the time of the explosion so it was not damaged. The Alliance moved it out next to the damaged relay and turned it on.

Ashley: So you made a blind jump?

Shepard: Yes, we are just lucky that Joker landed on Ilos, and not some other planet.

Ashley: Shepard do you do anything that isn't crazy or suicidal?

Shepard: I collect models and fish.

Ashley: (laughing) so what's the next step skipper?

Shepard: I want you to take the York out and scout the planet; you said there were hostels it would be good to know what we are up against. Also if we can find the research base again there may be some supplies or Tech we can use. Joker says the Normandy's engines are coming along but it will be a few more days until they are fixed. Once they are the York and Normandy will leave to the Mass Relay and turn it on.

Ashley: Got it skipper, I'll inform my crew about the mission tomorrow. Oh and Shepard, thanks for the opportunity I never thought I would be commanding a ship.

Shepard: You earned it Ash, and you're welcome.

Ashley: Well I better get back to it. (Shakes Shepard's hand)

Ashley turns and walks out of the room as the camera followers her. Tali can be seen walking out of the Normandy as Ashley follows her out the camera pans over Joker and EDI.

Joker: EDI she is 18 I don't think I would rob the cradle.

EDI: She was just very friendly Jeff.

Shepard walks up to the two while they are going back and forth.

Shepard: Problems you two?

Joker: EDI is jealous of the York's pilot. Dolan is her name I think.

EDI: Jeff I do not get jealous it is not an emotion I have.

Shepard: So was Jeff being forward with Dolan EDI?

EDI: No she was just swooning around him.

Shepard: Sounds like jealously to me EDI, I wouldn't worry about it Joker isn't going to give you up for her.

Joker: Exactly.

EDI: I will reassess these feeling they are troubling.

Shepard: Troubling? Why?

EDI: It would mean I have evolved in a manner I did not wish. If I understand feelings like jealously then others will follow.

Shepard: Welcome to the life of an organic EDI, none of us get to make a choice in how we evolve.

EDI: I see, Jeff I am sorry for implying that you would leave me for her.

Joker: It's ok EDI.

Shepard turns but before he leaves he stops.

Shepard: EDI I have a favor to ask.

EDI: Of course Shepard what is it.

Shepard: I have this VI box, but the damn thing is always warm would you look it over when you get a chance?

EDI: Yes of course.

Shepard: It's down in the docking bay.

EDI: I will look at it there.

Shepard: Thanks EDI.

Shepard turns and leaves the flight deck as the door closes behind him the scene cuts over to the SSV York's engineering deck. Tali and Major Miller are looking over the drive core.

Tali: It's just like the one the SR1 Normandy had before it was destroyed by the Collectors.

Miller: Yes, the Alliance was impressed with the Normandy's design and commissioned two smaller versions of the Normandy.

Tali: I see. I will look around and see if I can make myself useful.

Miller: Of course, she is your ship now.

Tali reaches over and shakes Miller's hand as she does the camera moves past the two and zooms on the panel Messner tampered with before fading out.

The camera fades in on Dr. Messner in his room. He walks over and locks his door then turns on the computer. He pushes some buttons as he does the Illusive Man can be seen on the screen.

Messner: Sir, I have news.

Illusive Man: What is it doctor Messner?

Messner: I have ensured the York will never leave Ilos. When they engage the engines the drive core will vent into the engineer room killing whoever is in there. If the plasma is left unchecked the engines will short out. Shepard has moved his Quarian friend over to the York, there is no way she could survive the venting.

Illusive Man: Good, see to it she doesn't discover what you have done. We will be on Ilos very soon, once our followers receive their upgrades. We will have EDI and its data core with the Hypershifting information on it.

Messner: Why do you need that data?

Illusive Man: It will allow Harbinger to return to Dark Space and other galaxies to harvest new life for more Reapers. The cycle must continue Earth must be destroyed.

Messner: Sir, how would that help human kind?

Illusive Man: Humans will be forged into a Reaper they will be eternal and we will have all the powers of a Reaper.

Messner: Um, okay sir I will see that Tali meets her maker when they turn on the York.

Illusive Man: See to it doctor.

Messner turns off the computer and sits down on his bed. The camera pulls back out the door and moves over to Lt. Konya standing just outside the med bay looking over at Messner's locked door. Ashley walks up to him.

Ashley: Still being creepy I see.

Konya: Learned it from you, but all jokes aside I really don't like that guy he just seems odd.

Ashley: I haven't really talked with him he requested to be moved to the Normandy but Shepard shot it down. Official story is no room over there, so he stays.

Konya: Yeah lucky us, perhaps I'll dig my old pistol out and clean it.

Ashley: You have a ninety pound attack dog, and you want a gun?

Konya: Well he might be off trying to get treats from the crew.

Ashley: Right, anyway I came by to talk to you.

Konya: Okay what is it?

Ashley: I know we have a past, but I don't need that to influence the mission.

Konya: By past you mean leaving me on Keystone for a mission on Eden Prime, and then never calling or writing?

Ashley: That was years ago Decker, I'm sure you have had plenty of women since then.

Konya: No Ashley I haven't, but fine I get it mission first just like always.

Ashley: Mission first, we can talk again later.

Ashley turns and leaves Konya watches her for a second then goes into the med bay the door closes and the camera fades out. The scene fades in on Shepard inside his cabin on the Normandy. Liara walks in only now she is wearing loose fitting clothing, which appears to be a sweat suit. The Alliance logo is on the left chest and the suit is black with a red stripe running down the right side of it. Shepard looks up at Liara and begins to smile.

Liara: Not one word Shepard, I borrowed these from Ashley.

Shepard: What you look… um nice Liara.

Shepard walks over to her kisses her and puts his hand our Liara's stomach.

Shepard: She is getting big.

Liara: Yes I know Asari have very short gestation cycles.

Shepard: Well, we better think of something then. A space ship is no place for a small baby.

Liara: She will be fine Shepard, children are raised on ships all of the time.

Shepard looks at Liara and kisses her.

Shepard: We better come up with a name for her.

Liara: We will but not now I need to check on a few things in my room.

Liara turns to leave but Shepard grabs her from behind, as he does Liara closes her eyes and smiles.

Shepard: Whatever it is it can wait till morning. Come lay down with me.

Liara: It's important I have an information broker getting back to me about someone, but I can read their report in the morning.

Liara turns and pushes Shepard down onto the bed. Gets into the bed next to him and kisses him, as they both drift off to sleep the camera fades to black. The camera fades back in the sunlight coming through the window in the cabin slowly lights up the room. Shepard is already awake and is sitting on the couch watching Liara sleep. Liara wakes up and reaches for Shepard when he is no longer next to her she sits up and looks around. See him sitting on the couch she smiles.

Liara: Couldn't sleep?

Shepard: No I slept just fine, you truly are beautiful Liara.

Liara: You flirt; you know watching people sleep is creepy right?

Shepard: Yeah, couldn't help myself. I better get moving Ashley is taking the York out in an hour.

Liara: Same here thanks to you I have a report to read that should have been looked at last night.

Shepard: Well you can punish me later.

Shepard gets up walks over to Liara and kisses her. He turns and leaves the cabin as he does the camera pans over to show Liara smiling and looking out the window before it cuts to the SSV York's engineering bay. Tali is working on the computer looking over the drive core numbers.

Tali: Something is not right here. (To herself)

Tali walks over to the panel Messner had tampered with and looks at it she raises her hands to inspect it but is interrupted.

Messner: Hello, its Tali right?

Tali: Yes hello, you are?

Messner: My name is Doctor Messner, I wanted to introduce myself. How is the ship doing?

Tali: The ship is fine, just looking over a few things before we take off.

Messner: This is my first time on a space ship so it is all new to me.

The camera pulls back and we can see Messner talking to Tali before the scene cuts to EDI on the Normandy. She is looking over the VI that Shepard brought aboard. The camera shows her unscrewing the casing as she does the camera zooms on her face she lifts the case up and a red light is seen lighting up her face. The scene cuts to Liara walking into her room, she turns on her computer the camera zooms in on her face as she reads the report the look of shock is shown on her face.

Liara: Goddess if this is right.

The scene cuts to Shepard standing near the Normandy's galaxy map he is listening to the SSV York's radio transmission.

Ashley: (over the radio) Engine start in ten minutes.

The camera shows Liara and EDI both getting off the elevator at the same time.

Liara: Shepard we have a problem.

Shepard: Calm down Liara what is it? EDI did you look over that VI?

Liara: I read that report, Dr. Messner is a former Cerberus employee.

EDI: Shepard the VI contains a piece of a Reaper. I got it out of the ship who gave it to you?

Shepard: Messner did. Son of a bitch, Joker contact the York inform them the Messner is a traitor and is to be treated with caution. I am heading over there.

Shepard turns and runs to the air lock. The camera cuts back to Tali still being bothered by Messner it pans over to the panel then back to Tali.

Messner: Well looks like we are about to take off I better let you work.

Tali: Yes thank you.

Messner turns and leaves as Tali now forgetting about the panel after her eight minute chat with Messner. She turns and heads back to the computer. The camera cuts to Shepard running onto the York's flight deck. Ashley walks over to him,

Ashley: I have a security team looking for him right now Captain.

Dolan: Are we still a go for engine start ma'am?

Ashley: Yes we are fire them up.

Dolan: Yes ma'am.

Dolan reaches over and pushes a few buttons the sound of the SSV York's systems turning on can be heard. The scene cuts to Tali still at her computer. The drive core begins to hum, but something isn't right instead of a low stead humming a loud piercing noise is heard then a large bang. Tali is knocked from her feet, red emergency lighting is now flashing throughout the ship. The scene cuts back to the flight deck.

Ashley: What the hell is going on?

Dolan: There is a problem with drive core; it just went into the red. The emergency bulk head doors have sealed the engineering bay. The core ma'am it is going to vent.

Shepard: Tali is down there!

Shepard turns and runs toward the elevator Ashley is right behind him. The scene cuts to Tali her suit is smoldering in the intense heat. She looks over at the panel moving slowly she reaches it and opens it. As she does Shepard can be heard outside the closed door banging on it and trying to open it from his side, but the camera stays on Tali.

Shepard: (muffled by the door) Tali open the door.

Tali: I can't do that Shepard sorry if I do the crew will be killed. I need … to … protect the engines for shorting out.

Tali's suit is now smoking the plastic parts are seen melting. Her mask is also starting to show the effects from the intense heat. After repairing the cut wires Tali heads into the drive cores room. The waves of heat can be seen coming off the now white hot drive core.

Tali: I need to reach… need to reach.

Tali falls to her knees now crawling toward an emergency cut off switch near the core, her mask is completely melted away showing her face. She is in utter pain her skin is now blistering from the intense heat.

Shepard: (muffled) Tali please let me get you out of there.

Tali: I… can't… do that… Shepard… Tell Garrus I love…

In her last moments she lunges forward hitting the kill switch the drive core shuts down and the heat is vented out of the ship. Moments later the bulk head doors open, Shepard walks into the room it is still very warm inside he looks around and sees Tali's body lying on the ground. Her suit is nearly gone the exposed skin is badly burned. Shepard runs over to her as the camera fades to black.

The camera fades in on Garrus looking over Tali's body now moved to the York's med bay. Lt. Konya and Dr. Chakwas stand behind him.

Dr. Chakwas: Are you okay Garrus?

Garrus: No I am not, why was she here in the first place?

Konya: Commander Williams requested her help with the drive core.

Garrus: How did this happen?

Konya: Captain Shepard is down there now trying to find out.

Garrus: The least he can do how much have I lost because of him?

Dr. Chakwas: You don't mean that Garrus, Shepard is hurting too.

Garrus: Perhaps, he sure is quick to throw his so called friends away.

Konya: First off your wrong there you may be in pain after losing Tali, but don't question the Captain like that. All he wanted to do was get to the Normandy and you guys.

Garrus turns to Konya pushes him against the wall grabs him by the throat and lifts him up. Konya struggles, but cannot break the hold.

Garrus: I don't know you so keep your opinions to yourself.

The camera pans over to show Zeus walking into the med bay after his daily treat hunt. Zeus's eyes focus on Garrus a low growl is heard as Zeus flashes his teeth at Garrus. The hair is standing on the large dog's back he slowly approaches Garrus now barking. Garrus realizing what he is doing drops Konya to the ground and backs off. Zeus runs over to Decker licking his face before again zeroing in on Garrus. This time it is just a watchful eye that Zeus gives him as if he understands the situation.

Garrus: I'm sorry; I need to get some air.

Garrus leaves the Med Bay as Konya returns to his feet still grasping for air, he reaches and pets Zeus who then returns his attention to the dropped dog bone near the door.

Konya: Well I won't be talking to him again.

Dr. Chakwas: He has seen a lot, and now losing Tali maybe the straw that breaks the camel's back. Give him sometime he is a good person and has a good heart even for a Turian.

Konya: (rubbing his neck) I guess so, if Zeus thought he was going to really hurt me things would have gone different.

The scene cuts to Shepard, Ashley, and Maj. Miller in the engineering bay on the SSV York.

Shepard: Messner is behind this, I just know it. Has he been found yet?

Ashley: Not yet, but we're looking all over for the son of a bitch.

Miller: I think I know what caused this.

Shepard: What do you have Major?

Miller: These wires were cut, Tali reconnected them if she hadn't the York would have exploded. Also the computer log showed that someone changed the alarm that warns if the wires are cut.

Shepard turns to walk out as he is leaving the room

Shepard: Find him Commander no excuses.

Ashley: Yes sir.

Ashley looks a little taken back by how Shepard just talked to her, perhaps their friendship had changed or did he blame her for this?

Miller: You okay ma'am?

Ashley: Yeah, just see what you can do to get the ship running again. I am going to get an update on the search.

Ashley turns and walks out and the scene cuts to the Normandy's combat information center, EDI is standing there with Liara.

EDI: How is Shepard taking this Liara?

Liara: I don't know he has been over on the York since it happened. Garrus is back in the main battery looking over the weapon systems.

Shepard can be seen walking up to the both of them.

Shepard: Keep an eye out for that bastard Messner. EDI I want a full diagnostic report for the Normandy in case he tries the same shit here.

Liara: So it was him that caused the venting.

Shepard: Yes.

EDI: The report will take a few hours; in the meantime Garrus is in the main battery if you want to talk to him.

Shepard: Thanks EDI, just get the report.

Liara: Are you okay?

Shepard: Just stood by and listened to one of my best friends be cooked alive, so no Liara I am not okay. I'll go speak with Garrus, and then I'll be in my cabin if anyone needs me.

Shepard turns and walks away Liara follows him into the elevator. She pushes him into one of the walls.

Liara: You don't get to speak to me that way Shepard. Tali was a friend to all of us not just you and Garrus. You think I'm not hurting?

Shepard: I know you are Liara, but I just can't be everyone's safety net anymore. I can't lose any more friends to this stupid bull shit war. Now I have to go look my best friend in the eye and hope he will forgive me.

Liara: Your right you can't be everyone's safety net but you better be mine. Friends die Shepard with or without a war, and as for Garrus you didn't kill Tali, Messner did.

Shepard reaches over and touches Liara's face.

Shepard: I'm sorry if I took it out on you it's just Tali was one of the first to join me in this fight along with you, Jeff, Garrus, Ashley, and Dr. Chakwas. I would cut my own arm off before hurting one of you, and I just ordered Tali to her death.

Shepard kisses Liara as the elevator door opens he turns and walks off in the direction of Garrus's hiding place. The door closes and the camera fades out with Liara standing in the elevator.

The scene shows Shepard slowly walking toward Garrus's door on the Normandy, Shepard is worried that he is about to lose another friend. As he gets closer to the door the scene fades to white until only a white light can be seen. When the scene comes back into focus 2nd Lt. Shepard stands in front of class 22-987 he is for the week at least in charge. A battle hardened man walks up to the formation he looks them over and decides that they pass this time. His name is Drill Instructor Dawes and he was as tough as they come. Dawes is career infantry and as an enlisted man takes full advantage of "helping" these future officers.

Dawes: Shepard, do you think you have what it takes to do anything other than lead men and women to their death?

Shepard: Yes sir I do.

Dawes: Time will tell son, but answer this one question what is the atomic weight of Dysprosium?

Shepard: Sir… the recruit does not know.

Dawes: The answer you sorry excuse for an Alliance officer is 162.500, but don't worry dirt bag you will never forget it again. Platoon! Half right face; front leaning rest position; move! Shepard you and your platoon will now do 163 push-ups, in cadence, exercise.

Shepard along with forty other officers in training begins the task of doing 163 push-ups under the watchful eye of their DI.

Dawes: You people will be one of two things when you leave me smart or strong. Shepard I think you will just be strong.

The scene fades to white again, this time Shepard is leading his platoon through a swamp, the travel is tough and slow.

Shepard: Let's pick it up people.

As the platoon makes it way toward the objective a loud explosion is heard and a stream of tear gas is dispersed over the platoon. The air is thick and burns the eyes, nose, mouth, and skin of the platoon. The gas keeps pouring in the amount of pain is increased with every second that passes. The platoon advances on the target despite the pain of the tear gas, as they move closer the sound of gun fires rings through the air.

Shepard: Take cover!

As Shepard yells the command more fire comes over head explosions can be heard every few seconds as a once peaceful swamp is turned into a living hell.

Shepard: Watch the flank, first squad move ahead.

As the squad moves out a soldier falls and twists her ankle.

Shepard: What happened?

2nd Lt. Cane: I fucked up my ankle. Leave me here I can defend our backs while you push forward.

Shepard: No one gets left behind Cane. Soldier I need a liter and four soldiers here now.

As Shepard gives the order for a liter another explosion rocks the area this time tossing soldiers about.

Dawes: Dumb ass you have twenty seconds to decide if this mission continues or you call a retreat.

Shepard: Damn it, Cane stay put. Platoon push forward now.

As Shepard and his platoon move toward the objective Cane can be seen holding the rear line. Shepard pushes forward, but sees a rocket heading toward Cane.

Shepard: Cane! Get down!

Before she can the rocket impacts just a few feet away from her. Her body is torn to pieces and Shepard watches in horror as the scene unplays.

Dawes: Cease fire, end the exercise!

As the firing stops Shepard runs to the area where Cane was, only her dog tags can be seen in a pool of blood. Shepard stands there in shock not knowing what to do.

Dawes: Son move out, round up the platoon now!

Shepard hears the words but for some reason can't comprehend them. Dawes grabs Shepard by the chest plate.

Dawes: God damn it Shepard, round up the platoon now!

Shepard is still shocked but moves this time as if on auto pilot. As he reforms the platoon Dawes walks up to him and hands him Cain's bloody dog tags.

Dawes: It wasn't your fault son (patting Shepard on the back).

Shepard still in shock looks down at the tags in his hand and closes his fist around them. As the Camera fades back to the Normandy only now Shepard has made it to the door. Shepard takes a deep breath then walks into the room. Garrus is sitting on the floor as Shepard walks in Garrus just stares at him.

Shepard: Garrus I… I don't know what to say.

Garrus: Start with why she was over there, and finish with you leaving me the hell alone.

Shepard: It was my call, the York needed an expert engineer Tali was the best. If she wasn't there chances are the crew along with the York would have been lost.

Garrus: Is that supposed to make it alright? I saw her body Shepard she cooked to death or don't you care about that?

Shepard: Garrus I was right outside the room I heard her last breath, her cries in pain, and her last wish was that I tell you that she loved you. It doesn't bring her back and maybe you will never forgive me but I miss her too Garrus.

Garrus looks down at the floor.

Garrus: How did it happen?

Shepard: Doctor Messner set a trap, all this time he has been working with the Illusive Man.

Garrus: Messner, have you found him?

Shepard: Not yet, but when we do he will pay for what he has done.

Garrus: Shepard… I didn't know. I want to bury her on Rannoch.

Shepard: I couldn't think of a better place Garrus, when the time comes I hope you will let me help with that.

Garrus: I think she wouldn't want this to tear apart our friendship, and I know she would want you there.

Shepard walks over to Garrus and offers his hand to help him up. Garrus pauses for a moment but takes his hand. Shepard pulls Garrus to his feet and shakes his hand.

Shepard: For what it's worth I am sorry this happened.

Garrus: I know Shepard.

The camera pulls back on the two still talking but they can no longer be heard. The scene cuts to Tali looking over the Normandy's drive core before the camera fades to black.

The camera fades in on Dr. Messner outside of the Normandy in the thick brush and plants around the ship. He slowly retreats deeper into the jungle he is seen carrying the VI that contains the Reaper parts. Something can be seen standing behind him but the camera never focuses in on it as Messner backs up he backs into the creature. He leaps forward and drops the box not sure if a member from the two ships just caught him. The camera stays tight on Messner's face in disbelief he says.

Messner: You look just like…

The scene cuts back to the SSV York. Adams and Miller both work on the ships drive care trying to fix the damage that was caused by Messner's trap. The camera travels through the ship until it reaches Ashley's cabin. She is sitting on her bed looking at the picture of the Normandy and her crew that Shepard left behind.

Ashley: Tali I am so sorry.

There is a knock on the door.

Ashley: Come in.

The camera shows Decker standing in the door way he is holding a bottle of ice brandy and two glasses.

Decker: Figured you needed a drink and a shoulder to lean on.

Ashley: You mean cry on.

Decker: I have given up hope that you are capable of human emotion, but if you want to prove me wrong. (Saying with a small smile on his face)

Ashley: You're such an ass, but I need the drink so come in and pour me one.

Decker walks into the room sets the bottle down on the desk. He walks over and gives Ashley a hug.

Decker: I'm sorry about Tali you two must have been close.

Ashley: (pulling back from Decker) Yeah, you could say that. I'll never get used to seeing crew and friends die. First my squad on Eden Prime, then private Westbrook, and now Tali, you should transfer before I get you killed.

Decker turns grabs the bottle and fills the two glasses nearly to the top. He hands one to Ashley and sits down on the bed next to her.

Ashley: Trying to get me drunk, Lieutenant?

Decker: Of course I recall you're a wild cat in bed after a few.

Ashley: Are you ever serious?

Decker: No, are you ever not serious?

Ashley: No, so I guess we counter act each other.

Decker: (raising his glass) I'll drink to that.

Ashley gives a slight smile and taps Decker's glass they both take a drink.

Ashley: Decker, I'm sorry about Keystone. I was going to write but I got swept up with the mission to defeat Saren. When it was said and done I thought you had moved on.

Decker: (taking another drink) It's okay, I didn't exactly write you either. (Raises his glass again) Here is to new beginnings and a chance at a new start.

Ashley again taps Decker's glass as they both take a drink.

Decker: (looking at his glass) wow that is smooth. So while you were out saving us all on the Normandy did you and Shepard ever?

Ashley: No, he only had eyes for Liara, not that I didn't try.

Decker: Well yeah he is a sexy bitch if I was a chick or into dudes I could see it.

Ashley: (laughing) Zeus has your heart anyways.

Decker: (takes another drink) Yeah old Zeus saved my ass earlier. Talked some sense into Garrus, of course he did it in style.

Ashley: Garrus?

Decker: He was upset about Tali it's nothing I wouldn't do if something happened to you.

Ashley: (raising her glass) Here is to Garrus not killing you before I could get a bottle of brandy from you. (Leans over and kisses Decker on the cheek)

Decker sets his glass down and reaches out and places his hand on Ashley's face, he leans in and softly kisses her. The two embrace each other as they both fall back onto the bed, as the camera pulls back it shows Ashley climb on top of Decker as she unzips her uniform. Showing her bare back she bends down and kisses Decker again before the scene fades out. The scene fades back in showing Decker and Ashley under the covers, Ashley is laying her head on Decker's chest. Decker is running his hands through her hair looking up at the ceiling. The camera pulls back and cuts to Shepard on the Normandy he is just leaving Garrus after talking with him. James is seen walking up to Shepard.

James: How is he doing?

Shepard: Better than I thought but who can tell with Garrus.

James: Yeah, sorry about sparks, um sorry Tali.

Shepard: She was a good friend; it's hard to believe she is gone.

James: Never really talked with her, except that night she found her "emergency induction port".

Shepard: Yeah her straw. (Laughing) She was one of a kind.

James: Yeah, kind of wish I got to know her better.

Shepard: Me too James, me too. Don't get me wrong we talked all the time, just wish I could talk to her again.

James: I hear that Loco, if you need to talk or kick my ass again let me know.

Shepard: I wouldn't say I kicked your ass James, but thanks.

James: You didn't, but you're old so I thought I would improve your confidence.

Shepard: Yeah thanks I guess, talk to you later James.

Shepard walks past James and turns into the Med Bay. Dr. Chakwas is sitting at her computer; next to her is a name plate with Tali's name on it.

Shepard: How are you doing doctor?

Dr. Chakwas: Oh Shepard I didn't hear you come it.

Dr. Chakwas stands up and greats Shepard with a hug.

Dr. Chakwas: How are you Shepard?

Shepard: Numb, I don't think it's hit me yet. I need to apologize to Ashley and EDI I was harsh on them.

Dr. Chakwas: Cut yourself some slack Shepard, you just lost a good friend.

Shepard: Yeah perhaps, but it doesn't bring her back.

Dr. Chakwas: No it doesn't, but you need to focus. You have a little girl on the way and she will need you.

Shepard: Yeah, but I think Liara has already decided never to let me watch her alone.

Dr. Chakwas: All moms are like that.

Shepard: I guess, I better check on the crew and see if there is anything new on finding Messner. Let me know when that name plate is going up.

Dr. Chakwas: Tomorrow morning Captain.

Shepard nods then turns and walks out of the med bay. As he reaches the elevator Jokers voice comes on over the radio.

Joker: Captain we need you up here now.

Shepard: What is it Joker.

Joker: You're not going to believe it.

Shepard gets on the elevator the camera follows him once the doors open Javik is standing there waiting.

Shepard: Javik, what can I do for you.

Javik: I think we should check this out together.

Shepard: Check what out.

Shepard and Javik walk up to the air lock Joker and EDI can be seen, EDI is holding a rifle.

Shepard: Okay what the hell is going on why is EDI armed?

Joker: He is outside.

Shepard: Who is outside?

Joker: Messner.

Shepard: Good, who caught him?

EDI: That is… difficult to answer Shepard.

Javik: Let's just go out and collect our prize.

The door opens the bright sun blinds the camera for a few seconds. Shepard looks out and see's Messner tied up with a rope sitting on the ground behind him is his captor. The camera only shows the lower half of the captor but slowly pans up to show a Prothean.

Shepard: What the hell.

The camera fades to black.

The scene fades in on Garrus he is standing near Tali's coffin; he reaches down and touches it. He turns and walks out the Normandy's lower airlock. With no warning he sees Shepard, Javik and Messner. Garrus runs up to the group without noticing the other Prothean.

Shepard: You son of bitch (grabs Messner and hits him squarely in the jaw).

After the hit Messner falls back into a tree which holds him up, Shepard takes out a knife and walks toward Messner.

Shepard: You see this knife? It was Tali's, one of the few items that made it through the explosion.

Shepard continues toward Messner who is now cowering in fear. Before Shepard reaches Messner the Prothean steps between the two of them and steps toward Shepard the camera now shows his face he appears to look like Javik only older.

Shepard: You're going to want to move!

Prothean: I don't think so Captain I can't let you kill a prisoner.

Shepard: (taking another step, Garrus is now behind him) I won't tell you again step aside!

The Prothean pulls his rifle out and points it at Shepard. Behind Shepard EDI has now drawn on the Prothean.

Prothean: He will pay for his crimes just not like this Captain.

Javik: Do I know you?

The Prothean takes his gaze away from Shepard and looks toward Javik.

Prothean: You did a long…

Shepard taking advantage of the Prothean's distraction and delivers a solid punch to the Prothean's stomach. Having the air knocked out of his lungs the Prothean doubles over in pain gasping to regain his lost breath. Shepard walks over to Messner and raises Tali's knife as he is about to drive the blade deep into Messner's chest Garrus grabs his arm and pulls Shepard back.

Shepard: Garrus what the hell are you doing?

Garrus: I won't let you kill him like this Shepard.

Shepard: He killed Tali Garrus; he killed her with no regard.

Garrus: I know he did and he will pay, but I can't let you lose your soul on something that won't bring her back.

Shepard drops Tali's old knife on the ground as Garrus leads Shepard back to the ship. Messner sees his chance; he grabs the knife and thrusts it deeply into Shepard's back. Blood sprays from the wound and Shepard feels the strength leave his legs he crumbles to the ground as a wave of sharp burning pain comes over him.

Garrus turns and sees Shepard now laying on the ground blood is pouring from the wound in his lower back.

Garrus: Shepard! Get the doctors now!

Garrus with fire in his eyes grabs the helpless Messner and slams him into the tree repeatedly until Messner goes limp and takes his last breath only then does Garrus release him Messner's dead and battered body falls to the ground. Garrus runs over to Shepard, Konya and Dr. Chakwas are seen running up from the ships.

Garrus: (Taking Shepard's hand) Hang in there Shepard the doctors are on the way.

Shepard: (a small amount of blood is seen running from Shepard's mouth, Shepard gasps for breath with each word he tried to say) Garrus … take care of … Liara, and my … baby girl.

Garrus: You can do that, just hold on Shepard.

Shepard can feel his body getting weaker, nothing like the first time he died now he feels life itself slipping away from him "God it hurts" Shepard thinks just before he losses consciousness. The camera pulls back to show Konya and Dr. Chakwas franticly working on Shepard to stop the bleeding.

Konya: Medigel is in; I got a central line infusing fluids now.

Decker works at a feverish pace but there is a beauty to his work he seems to flow around Shepard he secures the knife in the wound. Dr. Chakwas is shown injecting some medications into Shepard. Decker knowing Shepard's only chance is in the Normandy's med bay lifts up Shepard and fireman carries him into the ship. Blood is still seen coming from the wound but the bandage is doing its job. Decker now nearing exhaustion sets Shepard down on a litter brought up to him by two soldiers. The two soldiers lift the litter with Shepard laying on his stomach on it. The four of them rush into the medical bay as they exit the elevator Liara is walking up and sees Shepard laying on the litter.

Liara: Shepard!?

Liara runs up but Garrus just getting off the elevator grabs her. He is covered in Shepard's and Messner's blood.

Garrus: You need to let the doctors work now Liara.

Liara: Let me go Garrus.

Garrus releases her but the two doctors have locked the door Liara can only watch from the window. She presses her hands to the glass, Garrus is also looking on. The camera moves through the glass into the medical bay. Konya cuts off the shirt Shepard was wearing exposing the knife which is lodged into is lower left back.

Dr. Chakwas: His breathing is weak along with his pulse; we need to get the knife out now.

Decker: I agree you two come over here now.

The two privates are still in the room looking on, they both step forward. Dr. Chakwas is seen draping a blue cloth over Shepard's wound only the knife can be seen sticking out. Decker grabs a bed tray which is preset with trauma equipment.

Decker: (pointing at one of the soldiers) you go wash your hands and get back here quickly you're going to hand me the instruments.

The soldier washes her hands then quickly returns.

Private1: Sir I don't know what I am doing.

Decker: Don't worry neither do I, relax just hand me what I point to that's all. You over there come watch the monitor if the numbers start to drop you tell us.

Private 2: Yes sir.

The camera pulls back to show Konya and Dr. Chakwas working quickly but skillfully on Shepard. The camera pans over to Liara tearfully watching on Garrus has his hand on her should as the camera fades to black.

ACT III: Choices

The camera fades in with a close shot of Shepard's face he is no longer on the Normandy he is now standing on a beach. The water from the ocean washes back and forth; the sun is bright and warm against his face. The camera pulls back the beach goes on for miles the ocean water is bright, blue and clear. Behind Shepard walking up is Tali without her mask or suit, she is wearing a robe it flows around her in the breeze. The camera slowly pulls in on her face she is no longer burnt, she smiles as she reaches Shepard's side. Shepard turns and see's Tali he turns to her and gives her a hug.

Tali: Shepard, I've missed you.

Shepard: Tali, is this heaven? Am I dead?

Tali: What do you think it is Shepard? Only you can answer those questions.

Shepard: Tali you are very beautiful without your suit and mask.

Tali: (with a smile) you had your chance Shepard.

Shepard sits down on the beach and looks out over the water Tali sits down next to him.

Tali: Miss it yet Shepard?

Shepard: Miss what?

Tali: Space, your ship, and being the one everyone looks to.

Shepard: No, for the first time I don't miss any of it.

Tali: And what about Liara, are you going to let her raise Anima alone?

Shepard: Anima? Are you naming my kid now Tali?

Tali: Not me Shepard. Anima comes from Latin an Earth dialect from long ago; it means breath, life, soul, spirit and mind.

Shepard: It's beautiful Tali and yes I do miss Liara and Anima.

As Tali stands up she reaches down and helps Shepard to his feet.

Tali: Then it is not your time Shepard; it will come but not today.

Shepard nods Tali kisses him on the cheek as the scene gets brighter and brighter until the entire scene is white. Tali's voice is heard before the scene ends "keep them safe Shepard they have a big role to play".

The camera fades in on Shepard's face this time lying on his side in the Normandy's medical bay. Liara is sitting by his side holding his hand; Shepard begins to slowly open his eyes.

Liara: Decker he is waking up!

Konya: (walking over to Shepard's bed) Captain how are you feeling?

Konya scans over Shepard's body with his Omni tool.

Shepard opening his eyes he sees Liara sitting next to him a smile comes across his face. The smile turns quickly as the pain reminds him of what happened.

Shepard: (voice hoarse) Liara, you should be resting, think about little Anima she needs you to rest.

Liara: Anima? So during your fight with death you had time to pick out a name for our child?

Shepard: Tali told me it.

Liara: Tali?

Liara looks up at Dr. Chakwas and Konya with a worried look on her face.

Konya: He could be a little groggy from the anesthetic.

Shepard: (wincing in pain and speaking slowly) Where is Messner? Is everyone okay? How long was I out for?

Liara: Shepard you need to rest, you nearly died twice during the surgery, don't worry Ash has it under control. Messner was killed, and you were on the operating table for five hours and asleep for another three.

Dr. Chakwas: Shepard you need your rest, your wound needs to heal.

Shepard: Stabbed in the back by a seventy year old, what a sorry sight I must be.

Liara: You will be fine now please, get some rest. Tomorrow we will move you into your cabin.

Shepard: I'm sure I can walk.

Konya: Yes Captain you can walk and tear all the work we just did, and as I am sure you noticed by now I am not found of work. So I would prefer if for once you listen to Dr. Chakwas and me. I am going to give you some medication to help with the pain and help you sleep.

The medicine quickly does its job as Shepard begins to feel the effects.

Shepard: Liara… I love you.

Liara: I love you too Shepard, now get some rest.

Shepard: Get some rest Liara… I'll see you…

Shepard closes his eyes as the camera pulls back and fades out. Shepard wakes up this time on the Normandy but something is different about it. It is colder and dark the pain in his back is gone so he stands up. Shepard runs his hand over his lower back feeling for a wound but none is there. Walking through the ship he hears no engine and no crew just the sound of his footsteps on the cold steel floor. Shepard heads to the flight deck still no one in sight he walks to Joker's chair it is empty "Where are they all" he thinks. He looks out the window and sees that he is in space just floating the Normandy is a cold ship. "How am I alive" The camera shows someone walking up to Shepard, before the person reaches Shepard they stop.

Illusive Man: Nice view isn't it?

Shepard turns but no one is their now. Shepard walks to the galaxy map it is turned off he stands there for a moment. Again someone is standing behind him this time closer.

Mordin: Had to be me Shepard, someone else might have gotten it wrong.

Again Shepard turns but no one is there, he turns walks to the elevator the only thing that seems to work he heads up to his cabin. Walking over to the bed the camera shows the fish tank only now it is filled with what looks like blood. Shepard is seen looking out the window above his bed again a figure is behind him.

Thane: Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness. Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand.

Shepard turns but sees no one he sits down on the bed puts his head in his hands. Now the dark figure is standing next to Shepard.

Kai Leng: Cerberus thanks you for all your hard work.

Shepard looks up to see Anderson standing next to him.

Anderson: You did good son, I'm proud of you.

Shepard stands but before he can the fish tank explodes and a torrent of blood spills into the cabin. Shepard snaps awake back in the Normandy he fell asleep in, he goes to move and the pain pulses through his body to remind him the dream is over.

Dr. Chakwas: Relax Shepard you tear those sutures and Decker will send Zeus after you.

Shepard: How long was I asleep for?

Dr. Chakwas: Ten hours Captain, a little later we are going to move you to your cabin the fish can keep you company and it's a little more private.

Shepard: (putting his hand to his head) I thought I was done with crazy dreams.

Dr. Chakwas: The medicine Decker gave you can cause vivid dreams.

Shepard: I see, how long will I be down for?

Dr. Chakwas: One more day of best rest, then three days light duty provided the Medigel continues to do its job and infection doesn't set in.

Shepard: Karin, do you believe in heaven?

Dr. Chakwas: Shepard as a doctor I have seen people die who were otherwise healthy all because their loved one died, and I have seen people live who should have died. One thing many humans and other races that have near death experiences report is a bright white light that is warm and safe. So yes I believe there is a place that we all go when we die, why do you ask?

Shepard: When you were operating on me I was on a beach and Tali was there, but it didn't feel like a dream.

Dr. Chakwas: People don't dream under anesthesia.

Shepard: Then how did I see and talk to her?

Dr. Chakwas: I can't explain that sometimes science doesn't have all the answers.

Shepard looks out of the med bay window deep in thought as the camera show Liara walking in before it fades out.

The camera fades in on Ashley she is briefing Admiral Hackett about Shepard's injury and the loss of Tali.

Hackett: Sorry to hear about Tali, Commander she was a fine engineer.

Ashley: Yes sir, Captain Shepard is healing nicely Dr. Konya and Dr. Chakwas assure me he will be near 100% in three days.

Hackett: That man is tough, I wonder if anything can kill him. Are the York and Normandy operational yet? We need that other Relay turned on Earth is on the brink of War only this time it will be over food and water.

Ashley: The Normandy is at 90% she can fly but Adams wants to test the systems first plus the Captain will need to be healed before we embark. The York is mission ready I have transferred engineer Daniels and Donnelly to the York.

Hackett: Good work Commander, when Shepard is able I would like a briefing from him as well. Keep at it update me if anything changes, Hackett out.

Ashley turns and leaves the vidcom room the camera follows her as she makes her way to the Normandy's medical bay. Decker is standing outside of the bay looking over a data pad with Shepard's condition on it. Ashley stops and gives Decker a kiss on the cheek before entering the med bay.

Ashley: You know if you wanted to retire there is an easier way then let a seventy year old stab you.

Shepard: Let a seventy year old stab you…

Ashley: Sir.

Shepard: Roger that Commander, good to see you, they tell me I am heading to my room here in a few you come to see the show that is me needing help to bed?

Ashley: I was hoping you were wearing a hospital gown and I could sneak a look at your ass.

Liara: (clears her throat) Hello Ash.

Ashley: Hey Liara, don't worry I would try to steal him away I have my own egotistic man now.

Liara: Yes you and Decker had a past, on Keystone if I am not mistaken.

Ashley: I love that you know everyone's secrets Liara, but yes we were close on Keystone.

Shepard: Well don't piss him off until I am healed I just got the catheter out.

Ashley: Now that would have been a show worth seeing. I just stopped by to see how you are doing; Hackett would like an update when you're able.

Shepard: Copy that as soon as I am cleared to walk I'll contact him.

Decker walks in and heads over to Ashley side.

Decker: The Captain is healing nicely ahead of schedule in fact, so I am going to clear you for light duty. No fighting, wearing armor, and Liara you'll have to keep off him at night for a few more days.

Liara: I am sure the way I look Shepard wouldn't take much interest anyway.

Shepard: I always have an interest for you Liara.

Decker: Okay creepy sex talk aside it looks like you can do some walking, but if you feel anything pulling in your back or you start bleeding again sit down and call Dr. Chakwas or me right away.

Shepard: Copy that.

Shepard slowly gets to his feet with help from Liara and much to Ashley's dismay he is wearing pants not a gown. Shepard and Liara slowly make their way out of the medical bay and head up to Shepard's cabin. The camera shows them getting on the elevator before panning back to Ashley and Decker now standing near the memorial.

Ashley: Thanks for keeping his name off of this.

Decker: Oh shucks ma'am it twas nothin.

Ashley: You are truly a pain in my ass.

Decker: (grabs Ashley in his arms) How about you and me head over to your place for a drink after the last 48 hours I could use some … rest.

Ashley: What makes you think you will be resting Lieutenant?

Ashley kisses Decker and they both get on the elevator as the scene fades out/in on Joker sitting in his chair. EDI is sitting next to him James is standing behind them both.

James: So when will the ship be ready? I am getting cabin fever.

Joker: You know you can leave the ship right?

James: Yeah but I don't like staying in one place for too long makes for an easy target.

EDI: The likely hood of another confrontation now that the other Prothean has revealed himself is low.

Joker: Is Javik still talking to the other Prothean?

James: Yeah I think so; I gathered they knew each other before becoming Popsicles.

The camera fades out/in on Javik and the other Prothean in his room.

Javik: How did you wake on your own Sean?

Sean: I didn't some humans found me and messed with the pod until it opened. They came to Ilos to avoid the Reapers.

Javik: Why didn't the Reapers find you here?

Sean: No technology here, Vigil shut down it was the last of it. The Reapers thought this planet had no intelligent life on it.

Javik: So where are these humans now?

Sean: They are back at the bunker; sorry about the attack we didn't want the Reapers to follow you here. When I saw you I called it off, was waiting to speak to you when I stumbled on your traitor.

Javik: Very noble of you to try to save him I would have let the Captain finish him.

Sean: You were always quick to kill an enemy. So they have any good liquor on this ship? all my stuff is gone.

Javik: Perhaps in the card room, but I need you to bring those humans here.

Sean: After a drink or two, come on it's been fifty thousand years since we sat and had a few.

Javik: Fine let us go and have a drink.

Sean: Now you're talking.

The two Protheans leave the room and walk to the elevator the camera follows them as the door closes the scene fades to black.

Fade in on Shepard's cabin Liara is sitting on the bed while Shepard cleans up in the bathroom.

Liara: Shepard we need to talk, I wanted to wait until your better but the way things are going we might not get the chance.

Shepard limps out of the bathroom and heads toward the bed, his back will only allow him to get to the couch he sits down gingerly.

Shepard: What is it Liara?

Liara: (pauses for a moment) I… I can't stay with you.

Shepard: What!?

Liara: I love you Shepard and I want to be with you but...

Shepard: You love me so you can't stay with me?

Liara: This would be easier if you didn't interrupt.

Shepard: Sorry Liara but I don't understand.

Liara: I just can't… I won't.

Shepard: Okay I am officially confused, what is happening here?

Liara: This was the third time you nearly died on me Shepard, but this time I watched you lay on that table. I watched you clinging to life and I was helpless, your daughter was helpless.

Shepard: I'm fine Liara, just a limp and some pain for a few days.

Liara: Shepard your heart stopped twice do you know that? I can't… I just cannot sit by and watch you die on some mission for the Alliance or Council. I deserve better, Anima needs a father you deserve to be at peace.

Shepard: Liara what are you saying?

Liara: I didn't want to make you decide between me and the Alliance but I can't, I won't watch you die again Shepard.

Shepard gets up and slowly moves over to the bed, he sits near Liara and takes her hand.

Shepard: I'll be here for you and Anima as long as possible.

Liara: Until the next suicide mission Shepard? I'm sorry but I won't go through this again, I need you to pick one or the other. Either you stay in the Alliance and lose me and Anima or you retire and stay with me and raise our daughter.

Shepard: Liara all I ever wanted was to be with you and all our little blue children. If retiring is what it takes, then so be it. After this mission I'll leave military life and raise our daughter.

Liara: Shepard you don't have to do this, unless you want to.

Shepard: Liara given the choice between getting shot at and being with you it's a not a tough call.

Liara hugs Shepard and kisses him they both lay back on the bed holding each other.

Liara: Shepard, Decker was very clear about us being good.

Shepard: (grabbing Liara) Then here is to being bad.

Shepard kisses Liara as the camera fades out. The camera fades back in Shepard lying on his side watching Liara sleep. He would sleep but thanks to his choice to be bad his back won't let him. "Still worth it" he thinks out loud. Liara wakes up and turns to Shepard.

Liara: Are you okay?

Shepard: Just a few spasms in my back I'll be fine.

Liara: Shepard, I love you so very much, but I don't want you to have any regrets about staying with me over your command.

Shepard: Liara its okay really the odds of them letting me stay as a ship captain after this mission are low. I won't fly a desk and I am too opinionated to make Admiral, I was going to retire soon anyway it is just nice to have a reason other than I don't like it anymore.

Liara: Oh and here I thought it was all for me.

Shepard: Well a lot of it is for you, but I have my own reasons as well. Liara all we have been through over the years I think it's time to take a break, slow down, and just be happy for a change.

Liara: I like the sound of that.

Shepard kisses Liara and carefully gets out of bed.

Liara: Where are you going?

Shepard: I need to brief Hackett on a few things and inform him about my retirement plans. Seeing how a certain Asari messed my back up and I can't sleep I figured now is as good of time as any.

Liara: Oh I messed your back up? You had no part in it?

Shepard: (smiling) Hey it's my story I can tell it how I want too.

Liara: Well I guess you can, I just wouldn't brief the Admiral on our sex life.

Shepard: Rodger that Dr. Shepard.

Liara: Dr. Shepard? You think I am going to marry you?

Shepard: Well need to make it official.

Shepard limps over to Liara kisses her then heads to his door. He stops "get some rest you two I'll be back soon" he then exits the room. Liara gets out of bed puts a robe on and walks over to the fish tank. Watching the fish swim back and forth is truly peaceful, she has never been happier in her life then at this very moment. Suddenly a sharp pain can be felt she grabs her stomach and drops to one knee. "Goddess my water just broke" as the camera fades out to Shepard in the Vidcom room talking to Hackett.

Hackett: Good to see you up and moving Captain.

Shepard: Thank you sir, it was a painful lesson to learn, but I won't be dropping any knives around sadistic former Cerberus doctors any more.

Hackett: Commander Williams briefed me on the progress, once you are able Captain I need that relay turned on, we will be sending the first part of victory fleet through the moment it is operational.

Shepard: You aren't worried about what is on the other side of the relay?

Hackett: Of course but it is a risk we need to take at this point, everyone is on edge and nerves are on all sides are shot. What good does it do to end the Reaper threat only to have all the races go to war with each other?

Shepard: Understood Admiral we will get it done.

Hackett: See that you do.

Shepard: Sir one more thing.

Hackett: What is it Captain?

Shepard: I would like you to be the first to know that this will be my last mission; I plan on retiring upon returning to Earth.

Hackett: I see Captain, but Shepard I want you to consider another option to retirement.

Shepard: Which is?

Hackett: The Alliance is going to need new soldiers and a lot of them. I want you to teach at the Academy, download that epic resume of yours in the next generation of Alliance officers. Our new facility is on Earth you wouldn't have to go into space unless you wanted to. Just think it over, it keeps you employed and you help the Alliance at the same time.

Shepard: I'll think about it Admiral and get back to you.

Hackett: Understood Captain, Hackett out.

As Shepard turns to leave the vidcom room Joker comes over the radio.

Joker: Captain you're needed in the med bay a.s.a.p.!

Shepard: Tell Decker my back is fine just sore.

Joker: Sir it's not about you it's about Liara.

Shepard: I'm on my way.

Shepard turns and as quickly as his back will allow he make his way to the elevator and down to the medical bay. He sees Garrus and Decker standing at the door.

Shepard: What's going on? How is she? Is the baby okay?

Garrus: Shepard calm down, everything is fine, Liara has gone into labor that is all.

Shepard: Labor, Already?

Decker: Asari have a much shorter pregnancy than other races, one of the shortest in fact which is odd seeing how long they live.

Shepard: Is it okay to go in?

Decker: Of course Dr. Chakwas is in there now with Liara.

Shepard shakes Garrus and Decker's hands and enters the medical bay. The camera pulls back to show Liara lying on a bed a white sheet is draped over her she is in clear pain but not screaming. Shepard walks over and takes Liara's hand; he leans down and kisses her on her forehead.

Shepard: Doctor she's burning up.

Liara: It is okay … Shepard it's normal.

Dr. Chakwas: Okay Liara I can see the head a couple of pushes and she will be out.

Liara pushes down in pain a small cry of pain is heard from her; she tightens her grip on Shepard's hand. She is now glowing blue with biotics small beads of sweet form on her head, Shepard quickly wipes them away.

Dr. Chakwas: Okay Liara one more good push and you're done.

Again Liara pushes hard as Dr. Chakwas pulls the little blue baby up and quickly wraps her in a warm blanket. After cleaning the infant the baby begins to cry as Dr. Chakwas gently lays her on her mother's chest.

Liara: Goddess have you ever seen anything so perfect and tiny?

Shepard: (wiping a tear from his face) No… I haven't. Hello Anima I'm your father. Shepard lightly touches the infants head and she stops crying.

Liara: Looks like you're already her favorite.

Shepard carefully picks up Anima and cradles her in his arms; he walks over to the window were the crews of the Normandy and York have both come to see the newest crew member. As Shepard holds up the baby a cheer can be heard and outside there is hugs and pictures taken. Shepard walks back over to Liara, kisses her again they each embrace the baby as the camera fades to black.

The camera fades in on the deck of Harbinger the Illusive Man is seen walking toward the holding bay that is full of new soldiers in the fight against human kind and Shepard. The camera moves past the Illusive man into the horror show of disfigured humans some look like husks, other have rifles surgically attached where arms once were, some have had their eyes removed and machine optics have taken their place. Even the Illusive Man has been up graded he no longer looks like himself.

Harbinger: Prepare yourselves for battle.

Group as one: All hale the bringer of death.

The camera fades to show Harbinger now entering the Pangaea Expanse slowly moving toward Ilos but stops and lands on Agetoton instead.

Illusive Man: We will wait here until the Normandy and York turns on the relay then we attack.

Group: Yes sir.

The camera fades as the Illusive Man is seen smiling as he inspects the horror show that is his new army.

The camera fades in on the York it shows a group of two hundred refugees who landed on Ilos before the Reaper invasion, they are led by Sean. Ashley along with Samara are shown standing just outside the York.

Sean: Here are my friends as promised Commander.

Ashley: Are any of them hurt or need help?

Sean: No they only wish to be left alone here on Ilos, a simple life no space travel or tech.

Samara: So they wish to stay isolated?

Sean: Yes, as do I.

Ashley: They know eventually others will come here.

Sean: Perhaps, but if you were to tell of a dangerous new life form on Ilos few would risk it and a few we can fight off.

Samara: You want us to lie for you?

Sean: Is it so bad to want a life away from all the things that have brought our people war, death, greed, and hate?

Ashley: No I guess not, fine Sean if that is what they really want I will do all I can to honor their wishes.

Sean: Thank you Commander, now we can give you this.

Sean hands Ashley a data disk, Ashley takes it with a confused look.

Ashley: What is this?

Sean: Don't know, but it was with the Prothean scientists they thought highly of it was the only evidence not destroyed.

Ashley: Okay I will give it to Liara once she is up and about again, thank you.

Sean: Now I must say goodbye to my old friend Javik.

Ashley: Of course he is in his room on the Normandy.

Sean shakes Ashley and Samara's hand and makes his way into the Normandy as he does the group of humans all slowly return to the jungle and their bunker. Ashley turns and heads onto the Normandy along with Samara. The camera follows them as they head down to the medical bay to offer congratulate Liara and Shepard and hold little Anima. The camera pans over to show Jack holding the tiny blue baby she looks as if a tear or two have made their way down her face.

Jack: I can't believe she never cries and look at how small her hands are.

Liara: It is not common for Asari babies to cry, but don't tell Shepard that.

Jack: She is just so perfect.

Ashley: You know Jack you could always have a few babies.

Jack: Need a man for that, plus my students are my kids less diaper changes needed.

Jack hands the baby to Samara. Samara holds the child up as if to check it before slowly lowering it.

Liara: She is not an Ardat-Yakshi, Justicar.

Samara: Sorry, Liara I met nothing by it old habits die hard. She is a beautiful girl and a close likeness to you.

Liara: Thank you Samara.

Samara: Where are all the men at?

Jack: Why Samara you want to get lucky?

Ashley: They are doing what all men do after a baby is born, they are getting drunk. Tomorrow should be fun.

Samara gives the baby a small hug then hands it to Ashley, as Ashley takes the infant the camera fades to Shepard surrounded by the males of the crews. They are in the card room most at the bar around Shepard. James gives Shepard a shot of Tequila and pours one for everyone but Garrus and Wrex they have their own glass of liquor. Shepard appears to have been drinking for some time as do most of the men.

James: Here is to you Loco congrats on the baby.

The men raise their glasses and all take a drink from them.

Shepard: I need to on baby the check… um I mean check on the baby.

Wrex: That is a woman's job Shepard.

Garrus: Right Wrex, they are fine Shepard besides will all the women down there you would have a better chance getting Joker to let you fly the Normandy then getting that kid from them.

Shepard: Then I guess I'll have another, who's with me?

All the men raise their glasses and take another drink.

Joker: So how does it feel to be a daddy Shepard?

Shepard: Different… makes the leaving … going back to earth to run the Academy … easy… going to miss you guys though.

James: You saying you're going to ground yourself Shepard?

Shepard: Yep… time to think about my family.

Joker: We are your family too.

Shepard: I know that Jeff and you guys are all welcomed to be instructors if you want.

Joker: Perhaps it's time to take a break from saving the galaxy.

James: Not me I got the N7 waiting on me.

Shepard: Going to miss this, but I will like having a ground under my feet… who is ready for another drink?

Again the men hold their glasses up.

Shepard: Here is to us and those who wished they were!

The group takes another drink as the camera fades out.

The camera fades in on a small building on Earth; Grunt is standing near a prisoner that was just brought in. The jail is small dark and cold the power cuts on and off as the planet continues to repair from the Reaper attack. Grunt looks annoyed and impatient but he keeps his cool for now. The camera pans over to show Zaeed walking into the room followed by two soldiers.

Zaeed: Thanks for watching him Grunt.

Grunt: Whatever Zaeed just make sure you're not wasting our time.

Zaeed walks over to the prisoner and sits down next to him.

Zaeed: So you like to kill little boys and old men?

Prisoner: Screw off; I'm not saying shit until my lawyer is here.

Zaeed: (laughing) lawyer? You're joking right? When I am done with you…

Grunt: (breaking in) I will rip your arms off and beat you with them if I have too. Answer his questions!

Prisoner: Okay…Okay relax it wasn't me. Jim shot the kid and the old man. I was just along for the ride, you know trying to survive.

Grunt: Killing children isn't surviving.

Grunt walks over and hits the man squarely in the gut knocking the wind out of the prisoner. The prisoner falls out of his chair to the ground gasping for breath, after he regains his breath he stands up clearly under distress.

Zaeed: I hope you enjoy jail you bloody idiot and I hope you burn in hell.

Zaeed and Grunt both walk out of the room as the camera zooms in on the prisoners face he is clearly upset. After a few seconds the camera fades to black. The camera fades in on Shepard lying on the floor of his cabin, the night of drinking had its desired effect but Shepard didn't make it to his bed. Liara walks in holding Anima and shakes her head at the sorry sight that is Captain Shepard.

Shepard: (slowly getting to his feet) that is why I don't drink anymore; my head feels like Wrex is standing on it.

Liara: It's a miracle you're hung over at all seeing how much you vomited in the toilet.

Shepard: Yeah… forgot about that. Sorry Liara.

Liara: Its fine Shepard I was in the med bay anyway. But you need a shower you smell like an old bar.

Shepard: Yeah you're right.

Shepard walks to the bathroom the door closes behind him the water can be heard running. Liara lays the baby on his bed and sits down next to her. The baby is sleeping but opens her eyes and looks at her mom. Liara looks back be sees something she didn't expect. "Goddess it's not possible." She picks up Anima and looks closely at her eyes, Shepard can be seen in the background exiting the bathroom with a towel on.

Shepard: How are my two girls?

Liara: Shepard I need to take Anima to Dr. Chakwas.

Shepard: Why is everything okay?

Liara: No she has your eye color.

Shepard: Hardly a reason to take her to the doctor.

Liara: You don't understand Asari always have the mother's eye colors unless they have to Asari mothers like me. Your DNA isn't used in that manner during the binding. She shouldn't have your eye color.

Shepard: Are you sure Liara?

Liara: No that is why I want Dr. Chakwas to exam her just to be safe.

Shepard: Okay head down there now I'll get dressed and be there shortly.

Liara gets up and gently lifts Anima up and carries her out of the room the camera follows the two as they make their way to the medical bay. Once Liara arrives she walks over to Dr. Chakwas.

Liara: Karin I need you to look at Anima.

Dr. Chakwas: What's the problem Liara? Did she cough? Because babies cough you know.

Liara: No she has Shepard's eye color. They were blue when she was born but now they are his color.

Dr. Chakwas: That's not possible let me see her I'm sure you're mistaken.

Dr. Chakwas takes the baby from Liara and lays it on an exam table. She pulls out a pen light and flashes it in Anima's eyes. The baby giggles at the light "This isn't possible, she can't have his color" After the short exam Dr. Chakwas grabs a syringe and prepares to draw some blood from the baby.

Liara: What are you doing?

Dr. Chakwas: I need to do a DNA profile on Shepard, Anima and you. Something is not right Liara.

Liara: Goddess, please do what you can.

Shepard walks in just as Dr. Chakwas is set to draw blood from the baby.

Shepard: Um it's her eyes why are you taking blood.

Liara: She needs some of ours as well Shepard.

Shepard looks over at is little girl now crying from the pain of the needle, he walks over and places his hand on her head and she stops crying. Dr. Chakwas next takes blood from Shepard and Liara. She walks over to her computer and puts the test tubes into a scanner.

Dr. Chakwas: We will know in five minutes.

Shepard: Know what, I still don't see why the big fuss over her eye color.

Dr. Chakwas: In the entire medical history of the Asari no Asari has ever had the father's eye color if the father was non-Asari. It would mean your DNA mixed with Liara's like in a human conception, it would be a first.

Liara: Anima would be half-Human and half-Asari she would be shunned by Asari she would never be accepted.

Dr. Chakwas: Anima is a special girl regardless of her genetic makeup.

A beep can be heard near the computer as the results have come in, Dr. Chakwas pulls up the results and three DNA strands are shown above her computer. She looks intensely over each one, once she gets to Anima's DNA break down she looks more concerned.

Shepard: So will she glow in the dark?

Dr. Chakwas doesn't answer she just keeps looking and pushes a few buttons on the computer as she does Shepard's and Anima's DNA are shown, then just Anima's.

Liara: What is wrong Karin?

Dr. Chakwas turns and looks at Anima then at the two now concerned parents.

Dr. Chakwas: She has ten more chromosomes then an average Asari or Human. Some of Shepard's DNA is seen however not a lot; it is mostly Liara's DNA. The ten extra chromosomes relate to biotic ability and tissue regeneration. She will either have extremely power biotics or none at all, same with the tissue regeneration. The first is not a big deal in the grand scheme of things, but if she cannot heal after being injured… I'm sorry she wouldn't survive past her third birthday. We won't know which way the two will go until we perform more testing. The good news is the puncture wound from the blood draw has healed so I am inclined to think she will be fine. As for the biotics we won't know until she is older.

Liara: Are you sure perhaps the computer made a mistake and counted twice or…

Shepard: (breaking in) it's going to be okay Liara; she is going to be fine. Is there anything that can be done other than wait and hope?

Dr. Chakwas: I am afraid not Shepard.

Liara: No one can know about this Karin. If the Asari found out she is … different they would want to study her and perhaps treat her like an Ardat-Yakshi.

Dr. Chakwas: I understand Liara, for now she is a healthy, happy girl you should treat her as such.

Shepard: Thank you Karin, what other tests did you need to run?

Dr. Chakwas: It will be on the blood I already have, but the results will take a day or two.

Liara: (picking up Anima) thank you again Karin let us know when you find anything out.

Shepard and Liara who is carrying the giggling Anima walk out of the medical bay the camera pans over to Dr. Chakwas looking over Anima's double Helix as the camera fades to black. The camera fades in on Shepard standing at the galaxy map it has been three days since he learned his daughter might not live to see her fourth birthday. Although he now needs to focus on turning on the relay he can't help but think of Anima. He takes a deep breath before he gives the order to leave Ilos.

Shepard: Traynor get me the York.

Traynor: They are ready sir.

Shepard: SSV York this is Captain Shepard do you copy?

Ashley: Yes sir, all systems are green.

Shepard: This is a simple mission we get up there turn the damn thing on and hope we don't unleash the next treat to the galaxy. York you will provide security as the Normandy is docked at the relay.

Ashley: Understood Captain.

Shepard: Normandy out. Joker let's see if she is going to fly.

Joker: Rodger that Shepard.

The scene changes to outside the Normandy, the York has already left and can be seen flying in the distance. The Normandy's engines fire as a cloud of dust is kicked up for just a moment the Normandy cannot be seen, but when the dust settles the Normandy is now hovering twenty feet off the ground. The Normandy slowly turns as the engines speed up the Normandy is now moving forward. The camera moves to show the ground Javik and Sean standing with the humans all looking on as the Normandy now seen in the distance exits Ilos's atmosphere. The camera shows Normandy entering space for the first time since it landed damaged on Ilos. The York joins the Normandy on its left flank; the size of the York looks even smaller flying next to Normandy. Both ships are now seen flying toward the cold Mass Relay. The camera fades in on Ashley standing on the York's galaxy map interface. She never thought this day would come she is actually commanding an Alliance Ship.

Ashley: Dolan give me a report.

Dolan: One hour from the relay, no enemies in the sector, all systems are green.

Ashley: Very well, carry on.

Dolan: Yes ma'am.

The scene cuts to the Normandy and Joker flying the ship Shepard is standing behind him.

Shepard: How is she handling any problems?

Joker: We are bleeding power, but not enough to worry about the engines are holding provided we don't push them again we will be fine.

Shepard: EDI keep an eye on that and let Adams know of the problem.

EDI: Understood Captain.

Joker: You okay Shepard? You and Liara haven't been around much these last couple of days.

Shepard: I'm… fine, just some family time is all.

Joker: Okay, we are one hour out if you want to take break.

Shepard: I'm fine Joker; I'll be in medical radio me when we are ten minutes out.

Joker: Yes sir.

Shepard turns and walks off, but the camera stays on Joker and EDI.

Joker: Something is wrong EDI I just know it.

EDI: If the Captain wanted you to know about it he would have told you.

Joker: I know, but I'm worried about him and Liara, and I still can't believe Javik wanted to stay on Ilos.

EDI: Sean was the only other Prothean alive it makes sense he would want to stay with his friend.

Joker: Yeah I guess. Hard to believe we are flying again.

The scene fades out and fades in on Shepard entering the Med Bay. He is greeted by Dr. Chakwas.

Shepard: Any news?

Dr. Chakwas: Yes Shepard and its good news.

Shepard is clearly relieved by this a smile comes over his face.

Shepard: So what do you know?

Dr. Chakwas: Your daughter is a very special little girl, she is the first Human/Asari and she will heal quicker than any other race known.

Shepard: That's great news… but she'll have to go through her long life as a freak of nature.

Dr. Chakwas: She's a Shepard she can handle it.

Shepard: Thanks Karin.

Shepard turns and leaves the medical bay as he leaves he is greeted by Samara near the memorial which now holds Tali's name on it.

Shepard: (looking at the wall) can I help you with something Samara?

Samara: What I am going to say is difficult for me Shepard, but the code demands it.

Shepard: I don't understand.

Samara: I think you do Shepard, your daughter is not Asari at least in the since Liara or I am Asari.

Shepard: Samara get to your point, my daughter is an Asari.

Samara: She has your eye color and the code forbids her to reach adulthood.

Shepard: (still not looking at Samara) is that a threat to my daughter?

Samara: Shepard this is not easy for me, you and Liara are good friends, but Anima is dangerous and could upset a great deal of things in both Asari and Humans.

Shepard: (now turning toward Samara) Samara because of our friendship and the fact that you helped me in the past I'm going to forget this conversation. However if you continue your pointless argument that my daughter should be killed, I'm going to get upset.

Samara: Perhaps she doesn't have to die but she can never be allowed to breed or interact with others. This is not easy for me Shepard, but the code does not leave room for such things.

Shepard: (clearly upset) Samara you stay away from my daughter and Liara, and don't think I've forgotten how you let your daughter live outside a monastery.

Samara: That is different Shepard she was not a mutant, she was an Asari not a hybrid Asari without any loyalties to our people.

Shepard: This conversation is over, I won't tell you again stay the hell away from my family Samara and while you're at it stay away from me as well.

Samara: Shepard…

Shepard walks off without letting Samara finish the camera shows Samara walking away. The scene cuts to Liara in Shepard's cabin playing with Anima. She is holding an old pair of Shepard's dog tags above the little girl. Anima waving her arms trying to grab them from her mother. Shepard can be seen walking in holding a rifle, he walks over to Liara and kisses her and bends down and kisses Anima on her head.

Liara: What is the rifle for?

Shepard: You.

Liara: You worried Anima may learn of her biotics and attack me? By the way what did Dr. Chakwas say?

Shepard: Anima is going to be a healthy girl for a long time, but Samara noticed Anima's eyes.

Liara: I thought she may have, what did she say?

Shepard: Well she called her a mutant hybrid that should be killed or locked up per her fucking code.

Liara: Are you serious, she said that?

Shepard: Yes so I want you to lock the door when I leave no one but me comes in and if you need something ask EDI or Dr. Chakwas. Until this mission is over you two are not safe on this ship with her aboard.

Liara: I don't like this Shepard, maybe I can talk to Samara.

Shepard: Liara I'm going to pull the husband card on this please do what I say, I don't trust her on this. I think she will try to harm Anima and if she does I'll kill her or die trying.

Liara: Okay Shepard, be careful I love you.

Shepard: (handing Liara the rifle) I love you too, and you Anima.

Shepard turns and walks out of the room Liara gets up and locks the door after he leaves. The scene cuts back to the York Zeus is making his daily rounds getting the odd left over or dog treat along the way he makes his way back to the med bay where Decker is working on his computer. Zeus lies in front of the med bays door; Decker looks over and only shakes his head. Decker gets up and heads out of the med bay ensuring to step over the now snoring dog. As he walks over to the elevator Ashley walks up behind.

Ashley: What are you doing now?

Decker: The dog is snoring so I figured I would take a walk, we almost to the relay?

Ashley: Yes should be there in twenty minutes.

Decker: Good the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave.

Ashley: Yeah well unless you plan on leaving the Alliance there will be more missions for the York.

Decker: I can live with that as long as my commanding officer is you, and I get to visit often.

Ashley: You really are an ass; well I better get back to the CIC.

Ashley kisses Decker then turns and gets on the elevator as the doors close Decker turns and heads back to the med bay almost tripping over Zeus. The scene fades out and fades in on Harbinger as it sits and waits, four shuttles can be seen leaving and heading toward the Relay. The Illusive Man is on one of the former Cerberus shuttle along with some of his new army horde. The shuttles make their way toward the mass relay to deal or stop Shepard from turning it on. The Illusive Man wanted to wait until it was turned on but his new master Harbinger wants a trap set for Shepard when he arrives at the relay. The shuttles reach the relay before the York and Normandy as Agetoton is far closer to the relay then Ilos. The shuttles dock at the relay and the nearly two hundred soldiers and the Illusive Man enter the relay.

Illusive Man: I want two groups one with me and the other waiting near the dock. No one fires until they are all on the relay. If you see the robot she needs to be taken alive no matter what. Find hiding places no one shoots until I say so is that understood?

Group: Yes sir.

The group fans out finding hiding places as the Illusive Man takes the other team with him deeper into the relay. The relay is cold and dark no one has been aboard for thousands of years, the metal shines against the lights used by the Illusive Man's team. They make their way into the control room where they set up a defensive position. The camera pans over to the Illusive Man in his armor sitting in a chair he found looking over the computer system that runs the relay. The camera fades out to Shepard now standing at the galaxy map.

Joker: Captain the Mass Relay is in sight.

Shepard: Take us in Joker slow and steady, SSV York come in.

Ashley: This is the York go ahead Captain.

Shepard: Keep it simple watch our asses in there.

Ashley: Copy that Captain.

The scene cuts to the York leaving the Normandy's side and taking a holding pattern just shy of relay the Normandy can be seen slowly approaching the relay the Normandy's lights hit the silver relay.

Shepard: Joker is there a place to dock or do we take the shuttle in?

Joker: Looks like a shuttle ride is in story for you Captain.

Shepard: Okay, I need Garrus, Wrex and Jack to meet me in the shuttle bay.

Joker: Rodger that.

The scene cuts to Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, Jack, and Steve all on a shuttle as it flies toward the Mass Relay. The scene cuts to inside the relay door opens and Shepard and his team enter the relay.

Shepard: Okay let's find the on switch and get out of here.

Wrex: This place smells wrong Shepard something isn't right.

Shepard: Take it slow.

Shepard notices some movement from behind a few creates; he raises his rifle and slowly approaches the area. Before he gets to the create EDI comes on over the radio.

EDI: Shepard the control room is on the other side of the relay. I've updated your nav-point system.

Shepard: Thanks EDI.

Shepard turns and begins walking toward the control room along with the others. As he enters another room the power to the station comes on. The interior is metallic, gray and cold frost can be seen on some of the windows the relay has been off for a long time. As Shepard gets to the control room door he opens it and sees the Illusive Man sitting at the panel.

Shepard: Illusive Man, funny meeting you here.

Illusive Man: (still facing the control panel) welcome Captain nice of you to join us.

Shepard: Us?

The Illusive Man turns revealing his face most of the flesh is gone showing metal and bone his eyes are no longer blue they are dark red.

Illusive Man: Yes Shepard say hello to a few of my new soldiers.

Ten soldiers are seen coming from behind creates, Shepard sees firsthand how far the Illusive Man as gone.

Shepard: My God what the hell did you do?

Illusive Man: Me nothing Shepard they volunteered, they see Harbinger as a God. As for me I've been upgraded after our last chat. I knew I would never convince you to join us and I would have to kill you.

Shepard: So you let a Reaper implant you and turn these people into monsters?

Illusive Man: Yes and so now you have a choice Shepard, join us or watch as everyone you love die.

Shepard: I don't think so (Shepard raises his rifle)

Jack: Screw this asshole, Shepard lets finish this.

Shepard takes a step toward the Illusive Man, but before he can fire his weapon the Illusive Man throws a flash bang grenade. It explodes blinding the team for a few seconds.

Illusive Man: Finish them!

The Illusive Man runs into the next room as Shepard is now facing fifty or more mutated humans. Shepard dives behind some creates and begins firing his rifle years of battle have made him into an expert at killing. The untrained soldiers have no chance against his team and are quickly dispatched. However as quickly as the fifty are killed more arrive delaying the pursuit of the Illusive Man.

Garrus: Shepard, go get that bastard we will hold these guys off.

Shepard: Keep them busy.

Shepard fires his rifle and scores a head shot on one of the mutants. Jack throws a biotic field to cover Shepard as he makes his way out of the room. Shepard enters the next room the lights are off. Shepard slowly makes his way into the room, and scans the room with his rifle.

Shepard: Always hiding, but looks like you're out of places to hide.

Illusive Man: (from the shadows) still trying to solve everything with a gun Shepard?

Shepard: Not everything, just you. Nice soldiers by the way, you had to know they wouldn't be much in a fight.

Illusive Man: They did their job, and now I need you to do yours.

Shepard: I'm not joining the Reapers or you.

Illusive Man: Oh I don't need you Shepard I need EDI, give me her and you can live out the rest of your days in peace.

Shepard: No deal.

Illusive Man: I thought you might say that.

The Illusive Man steps out from the shadows and hits Shepard with a stasis warp, Shepard is unable to move as the Illusive Man slowly walks up to him.

Illusive Man: Like I said Shepard I've been improved, (holds a guns to Shepard's head) this time I promise it will fire.

Shepard is still unable to move as the Illusive Man aims the hand gun at Shepard's temple. He begins to pull the trigger but before he can he is struck in the chest by a bullet as a shot rings out. The camera pulls back to show Garrus lowering his sniper rifle.

Garrus: (walking up to Shepard as the stasis warp fades away) how many times is that now Shepard?

Shepard: Lost count Garrus, thanks.

Shepard walks over to the Illusive Man who is gasping for breath.

Shepard: That looks like it hurts.

Illusive Man: You've… changed… nothing Shepard… Harbinger is still out there.

The Illusive Man makes one more attempt to shoot Shepard he raises his hand gun before he can Shepard fires two shots into his chest and one to his head. The Illusive Man goes limp and the camera pulls back to show him lying in a pool of his own blood. Shepard turns and walks back into the control room. He approaches the control panel; he looks over it for a few seconds.

Shepard: EDI how the hell do you turn these things on?

EDI: Locate the panel on the right you will see three buttons a red, green and blue.

Shepard: Are you serious?

EDI: Yes why?

Shepard: Never mind déjà vu. Okay I see them, now what.

EDI: Push the red first then the blue and lastly the green, which will start the mass effect core.

Shepard pushes the three buttons and a hum is heard as the relay begins to power up, the scene cuts to outside of the relay. The two circles begin to slowly turn and the blue electric field begins to appear. The scene cuts back to Shepard and his team boarding the shuttle as the shuttle flies back to the Normandy the scene fades to black.

The scene shows both the Normandy and the York flying next to each other; the star in the system slowly rises in the back ground of the two ships. Both ships fly around the new relay in a defensive nature. The scene cuts to Shepard walking up behind Joker and EDI

EDI: Shepard this relay is massive in size it is 70% larger than any other known relay.

Shepard: Of course it is, set up the vidcom I need to contact Admiral Hackett.

EDI: It is done Shepard.

Shepard turns and walks to the vidcom room before he can get to the door Samara stops him.

Samara: Shepard I want to talk to you.

Shepard: What is it Samara I need to contact Admiral Hackett.

Samara: I have to stress the importance that Anima is not allowed to reach adulthood.

Shepard: Samara I thought I made my position clear on this you, touch my daughter and I will kill you.

Samara: You could try of course but you would fail Shepard, you're not the first human I have had to bring justice to.

Shepard having heard enough pushes Samara to the side and enters the vidcom room. As he does Samara is seen leaving the area as Admiral Hackett is seen in the room.

Hackett: Shepard, have you gotten the relay running yet?

Shepard: Yes but I haven't gone through it yet and I would caution you against sending any other ships to this system until I have checked out where this relay goes.

Hackett: Understood Captain, has there been any trouble?

Shepard: Other than the Illusive Man trying to stop us no, some issues with the crew but nothing I can't handle.

Hackett: Okay Captain, let me know what is on the other side of that relay and quickly, the other races are itching to leave the Sol system. We've had a few outbreaks of fighting but with you out there looking for a way to get them home most have taken a wait and see attitude.

Shepard: Understood Admiral.

Hackett: By the way congratulation on the birth of your daughter.

Shepard: Thank you sir.

Hackett: Good luck Captain, Hackett out.

Shepard turns and leaves the vidcom room again passing by Samara.

Samara: Shepard!

Shepard doesn't stop he continues walking and heads to the elevator as he gets to the elevator he turns back to Samara.

Shepard: (stepping onto the elevator) Samara let this go, I don't want to fight you over this and we have bigger problems right now.

Samara: I will hold my investigation for now Shepard but this isn't over.

Shepard: That is your choice Samara.

The elevator door closes and the scene cuts to the SSV York and Ashley standing next to Decker in the med bay.

Konya: I'm glad you came down here Ash.

Ashley: I'm kind of busy Decker what did you need?

Konya: What would you say if I wanted us to be more?

Ashley: I would say so do as well, but the mission still comes first.

Konya: I know.

Decker kisses Ashley as Zeus walks into the room and lies down in front of the door. The scene cuts to Shepard now in his cabin with Liara and Anima. Shepard is holding Anima and showing her the fish in the tank. The baby reaches for the fish but turns her attention to her father who is looking at her and smiling.

Shepard: How could anyone want to hurt you?

Shepard hands the baby to Liara and kisses them both he turns to leave.

Liara: Where are you going?

Shepard: Time to see where this relay goes to, I wish you and Anima weren't on board for the jump.

Liara: I can't think of a safer place then with you.

Shepard: Thanks Liara, remember to lock the door behind me.

Liara: Do you still think Samara will try something?

Shepard: I don't know but I'm not giving her a chance.

Shepard walks out of his cabin and gets onto the elevator the scene cuts to Samara sitting in the card room cleaning her weapon and looking out into the vast and empty space. "I will kill that monster, Shepard I hope you aren't putting all your hopes on a locked door." The scene cuts to Shepard standing at the galaxy map.

Shepard: Okay Joker let's see where this damn relay goes.

Joker: Roger that Shepard hitting the relay in ten minutes.

Shepard: Good; Samantha, raise the York on the radio.

Samantha: Their on when you're ready sir.

Shepard: Commander Williams we hit the relay in ten minutes, I want you right behind us.

Ashley: Yes sir the York will not let you down.

Shepard: I know and thank you Ash.

The scene cuts to the Normandy approaching the mass relay as it speeds up as blue energy envelopes the Normandy pushing her out of the system. As the ship disappears from site the York follows. In the distance Harbinger is seen approaching the relay. The scene cuts to Shepard now standing behind Joker.

Shepard: Why are we still in warp Joker?

Joker: I don't know even if we were traveling from one end of the Milky Way to the other it wouldn't take this long.

EDI: Shepard I have lost contact with the Alliance.

Shepard: Can you stop the ship? Pull out of the beam maybe?

EDI: That would cause the ship to stop violently and its occupants to be liquefied.

Joker: Yeah so let's not do that.

Shepard: Agreed.

EDI: Shepard if my calculations are correct we are no longer in the Milky Way.

Shepard: How is that possible?

EDI: Now we know why the relay was so big.

Joker: Great a new galaxy for us to explore, we'll probably run into people wearing robes, waving light swords, and talking about forces or something.

Shepard: Your kidding right? That sounds a little farfetched Joker.

EDI: Shepard we are coming up to the other relay.

Shepard: Well that's good news.

The scene cuts to a solar system it has one large relay and three smaller relays. The quite is broken as the Normandy followed shortly by the York enters the new galaxy. Both ships come to a stop as the scene fades to Shepard still standing behind Joker.

Shepard: What can you tell me EDI?

EDI: This system has one star and eight planets two are gas giants one has earth like water and atmosphere. Scanners show one may be able to support Turian and Quarian life.

Shepard: How didn't anyone find this place before now?

EDI: The council banned turning on relays after the Rachni Wars, and humans stopped after the first contact war.

Shepard: Take us closer to the Earth like planet, and inform the York to stay close.

EDI: Message sent Shepard. I detect no signs of intelligent life forms on any of the planets.

Shepard: This is too good to be true so keep your guard up Joker you too EDI. When get closer to the planets tell the York I am coming aboard.

Joker: Will do Shepard, we will be there in twenty.

Shepard: Thanks Joker, EDI have Jack and Garrus meet me in the conference room.

EDI: Message sent Shepard.

Shepard nods and walks away the camera follows him as he makes his way into the conference room Jack is already there and Garrus walks in behind Shepard.

Jack: What do you need this time Shepard; I finally got all the bits of mutant out of my hair.

Shepard: I have a favor to ask. I think Samara is going to try to kill Anima and Liara. I want you to go up to my room and stay with them until we get back to the Milky Way and I can be with them.

Garrus: Back to the Milky Way?

Shepard: The relay took us to a new galaxy one that looks like it can support life of all the races, but until I know for sure I can't spend all my time in my room waiting for something that might not happen.

Jack: Okay Shepard we'll go up there and keep an eye on them for you.

Shepard: I'll walk you up Liara has the door locked.

The three of them all leave the room together and head to the elevator as they get on the scene fades to Liara watching Anima sleep. The camera pulls back to Shepard unlocking and entering the room with Jack and Garrus.

Liara: Didn't know company was coming over dear I would have prepared something.

Shepard: Funny, Garrus and Jack are going to stay here with you until we get back to the Milky Way.

Liara: Shepard for Goddess sake I can handle… Wait did you say we are not in the Milky Way galaxy?

Shepard: Yep, but the important thing is you two stay safe.

Liara: Shepard, this is ridiculous I can help you… think of the scientific findings.

Shepard: Sorry Liara I need to know you two are safe while I deal with this.

Liara: Fine Shepard, but you owe me big.

Shepard: I'll make it up to you I promise.

Shepard turns and leaves the room as the door closes the camera pans over to the now awake Anima laughing as Jack picks up the baby with her biotics. Garrus only shakes his head as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Harbinger entering the mass relay to follow Shepard. It was the Reaper's intentions all along to kill Shepard and his crew as revenge for killing all the other Reapers. The scene cuts to the Normandy and York now stopped in an orbit around the Earth like planet they are connected by an airlock. Shepard walks across the pathway and enters the York; he is greeted at the door by Ashley.

Ashley: Welcome aboard skipper. I can't believe we are in a new galaxy, you know that you get to name it right?

Shepard: Not my thing Ash, you go ahead if you like. I'm going to send you back to the Milky Way system and inform Admiral Hackett of the news so he can begin sending the fleets our way.

Ashley: Understood Shepard.

Joker: (over the radio) Shepard, EDI has detected the mass relay firing up something is coming through.

Shepard: I knew this was too easy, Dolan do you have a visual of the relay?

Dolan: Yes sir, on screens now.

Shepard walks over to the flight deck and looks at a small video screen with Ashley the scene cuts to the relay now spinning up as Harbinger is seen entering the new system. The scene cuts back to Shepard and Ashley watching the screen.

Ashley: Is that…Harbinger? I thought it was dead.

Shepard: I guess not. This could be a problem.

Joker: (over the radio) are you seeing this Shepard?

Shepard: We see it Joker, any chance it doesn't know we are here?

EDI: (over the radio) It is doubtful Shepard, the Reaper has changed directions and is coming our way.

Shepard: It just keeps getting better, okay the Normandy and York cannot take down Harbinger with their cannons.

Ashley: I agreed and Admiral Hackett can't send the fleets until it is dealt with.

The scene cuts to Harbinger powering up its main gun and firing a bright red laser in the direction of the two ships. The laser rushes past the two ships and impacts one of planet's moons. The shockwave from the blast rocks the two ships. The scene cuts back to Shepard and Ashley.

Shepard: Ashley, get the York's crew to the Normandy while that airlock is still holding.

Ashley: Yes sir, but what do you have in mind?

Shepard: Dolan I am going to need you to stay you are skilled at flying this vessel.

Dolan: Yes sir.

Shepard: Ashley I need an engineer as well.

Ashley: (over the radio) Major Miller I need you to pick an engineer to stay aboard the York and have them report to the flight deck now.

Miller: (over the radio) yes ma'am.

The camera pulls back to show the crew of the York entering the airlock along with Decker and Zeus.

Ashley: Captain what are your intentions with my ship?

Shepard: Commander you are going to take command of the Normandy once the York has taken out Harbinger you hit the relay and contact Hackett.

Ashley: The York's guns can't take down Harbinger.

Shepard: I know that Ash.

Ashley: So how do you plan on taking that thing down?

Shepard: The York has the better engines now the Normandy's are not 100% also it is a smaller target. With Dolan's ability we will ram the York into Harbinger's main gun this should be enough to take it down or disable it.

Ashley: Shepard that is not a plan it is suicide, and going kamikaze on it isn't an answer.

Shepard: Noted Commander.

Major Miller is seen walking up the Ashley having heard the conversation she knows the plan of attack.

Ashley: Major who is staying?

Miller: I am ma'am she's my ship, it's how it should be.

Shepard: Major you don't have to stay.

Miller: It is my ship sir. I'll be in engineering if you need me.

Miller walks off.

Joker: (over the radio) Shepard all York crew is aboard except Ashley, Dolan, and Miller.

Shepard: Thank you Joker, Ashley will be right over when she gets there remove the airlock and fall back.

Ashley: I'm not leaving my ship Captain.

Shepard: I don't have time to debate it Commander it's an order not a choice!

Ashley: Yes sir, at least walk me out.

Shepard: Of course.

Shepard and Ashley walk over to the airlock as the York's door opens as they stand at the door Ashley turns to Shepard.

Ashley: Shepard could you hand me my rifle over there.

Shepard reaches down as he does he feels a strike to the back of his head and he is pushed into the airlock. The door closes behind him and locks from inside.

Shepard: (still fuzzy from the blow) Ashley, what the hell are you doing.

Ashley: Make sure Anima has a father, and it's not always your job to die for the galaxy.

Shepard: Commander, open the door now that is an order!

Ashley: Captain you can court marshal me later but in two minutes that airlock is going to be retracted with or without you in there so I suggest you board the Normandy.

Shepard turns and boards the Normandy Decker is standing there with Zeus.

Konya: Where is Ashley?

Shepard: She hit me and pushed me out of the York then locked the door.

The scene cuts to the outside of the ships the airlock retracts and the two ships are free from one another, yet another laser blast rockets past the two ships this time Joker is able to maneuver the Normandy. The York is seen flying toward Harbinger as the scene cuts to Ashley now standing by Dolan.

Ashley: Let's finish this war Amanda.

Dolan: Yes ma'am!

Konya: (over the radio) I would like to know what you're doing Ashley.

Ashley: I'm sorry Decker, but it needs to be done… I love you, goodbye.

Konya: (over the radio) I love you too, but there needs to be another way… there has to be better choice!

Ashley: I'm sorry this is only way. Shepard you take care of my crew and raise your daughter, I guess it's the York's turn enter the pages of history.

Shepard: (over the radio) will do Ashley … I'm sorry it came to this.

Ashley: I know, but it did… it's been an honor, but I need go. Dolan disconnect the radio.

Dolan: Yes ma'am, you may want to sit down we will be pulling some crazy turns if we are going to dodge a damn Reaper's beam.

Ashley sits in the co-pilot's seat. The scene cuts to the outside of the York which has increased speed now heading directly at Harbinger. Harbinger again shoots its laser this time at the York, the York moves gracefully out of the way and the beam passes by. The York is much closer now flying as fast as possible. The scene cuts to Dolan flying the ship out the window Harbinger can be seen firing another shoot.

Miller: (over the intercom) You've got 30% more power if you need it after that it won't matter what that thing shoots at us.

Dolan: Understood thank you Major.

The scene cuts to the outside of the York again dodging a laser beam much closer Dolan does a loop and drops directly below the main gun of the Reaper. Harbinger begins to charge another shot but before it can fire the York slams into the cannon. The scene cuts to the Normandy Shepard and Decker are looking out the windows on the flight deck as a large explosion the color of bright red is seen. Shepard hangs his head as he knows he just lost another good friend, the camera pans over to Decker now with tears in his eyes, Zeus by his side lets out a small whimper. Decker reaches down and pets Zeus as a few tears fall from his eyes. The camera pulls back Shepard puts his hand on Decker's Shoulder, then walks off.

Shepard: Joker, take us back through the relay we need to reach Hackett.

Joker: Yes sir, where are you going?

Shepard: To see my family. Tell the crew we add the three names on the memorial tomorrow at 1400 everyone will be there in formal wear if they have it.

Joker: Yes sir.

Shepard walks off as the camera pans back over to Decker now sitting on the ground hugging his dog tears still running down his face as the scene fades to black. The scene cuts to Shepard not with his family but below engineering in Jack's old room. He is sitting there with a full bottle of whiskey, and an empty one next to him. Shepard opens the next bottle and drinks from it tears rolling down his face; walking up is Jack.

Jack: Don't think I said you could use my old room to self-destruct in Shepard.

Shepard: (drunk) it's my ship Jack I'll self-destruct where I please.

Jack: Shepard, as much as I love seeing you like this… you need to stop.

Shepard: I have yet begun to drink and Jack as I am drunk you have an amazing ass… ha.

Jack: I know I have an amazing ass, why are you doing this?

Shepard: Why not? When I sleep I see their faces, I hear their cries, I… I relive every lost friend every time I wasn't fast enough! You Jack, you fight for the sake of fighting, other than your students what have you cared about?

Jack: You Shepard, I've cared about you. You see faces and hear cries? At least you can still feel! Cerberus took that from me. You have friends, family and a crew who would go to hell itself for you!

Shepard: I just want to forget Jack, I want to be a normal asshole and raise my child.

Jack: You're already an asshole, but normal? Shepard that's not in the cards. Those of us who survive are the vanguards of their memory, it is our job to remember them Shepard, it's is our privilege and curse.

Shepard: Okay Jack you made your point, I'm heading to bed.

Jack walks toward Shepard and grabs him and pulls him into her.

Jack: What's your hurry?

Shepard: Jack, I… I can't cheat on Liara…I'm sorry.

Jack releases Shepard, but smacks his ass as he walks by.

Jack: I always knew you were a Boy Scout Shepard, goodnight.

Shepard walks slowly up the stairs but rather than going back to his room he turns and heads to the reporters old room. Shepard walks into the empty room and makes his way toward the bed where he lies down and falls asleep. Shepard awakes to a very upset looking Liara holding Anima.

Liara: Shepard why are you down here sleeping?

Shepard sits up and grabs his head.

Shepard: It was closer, and I didn't want to wake up two up.

Liara: Well next time you plan on drinking yourself into a semi-coma let me know.

Shepard: I will, but no more drinking for me not for a while anyway.

Shepard stands and kisses Liara on the forehead and takes Anima from her.

Shepard: She is getting big.

Liara: Yeah I think your DNA is speeding up her growth somewhat.

Shepard: Well she is one of a kind.

Liara: Let's go to the room Shepard, you need another shower and we need to get ready for the memorial service.

Shepard nods and the three head back to Shepard's room. The scene cuts to Joker now about to hit the relay back to the Milky Way system.

Joker: Shepard we are ready to hit the relay just need your go ahead.

Shepard: (over the radio) do it, let me know when we get back.

Joker: Roger that.

The scene cuts back to the outside of the relay as the Normandy speeds towards it the electric field grabs the Normandy and pushes it out of view. The scene cuts to the other relay which starts up and the Normandy quickly appears into the scene. The scene cuts to Joker and EDI inside the Normandy on the flight deck.

EDI: We have arrived back in our galaxy.

Joker: Well that's good news. Shepard we are back in our galaxy nothing like a thirty minute relay ride.

Shepard: (over the radio) Okay Joker, good work now hit the relay back to the Sol System and I need Admiral Hackett on the vidcom as soon as possible.

Joker: No problem Shepard.

The scene cuts to Shepard now sitting on a chair in his room holding his daughter he is in full military dress uniform, the door is still locked and we see Liara walking out of the Shower with nothing on.

Liara: Shepard can you hand me a towel?

Shepard looks up and takes in his perfect wife to be.

Shepard: We need a babysitter.

Liara: Oh really? What makes you think I want you anymore? I have my daughter (smirking).

Shepard: (handing Liara a towel) Yeah well who has moves like mine?

Liara: (laughing) you're too much sometimes, you should wear your uniform more often you look great and I don't think I have ever seen you wear your medals.

Shepard: I never liked wearing them, feels like showing off, but Ashley and the York deserve something special.

Liara: Well I need to get dressed, sorry the Shadow Broker doesn't have a dress uniform, so just a black dress.

The scene cuts to the memorial wall, the crew is already showing up to pay remembrance to Ashley and the York's crew who gave their lives to save them. All the Alliance military are in their dress uniforms, Garrus is out of his armor in what looks like a Turian military uniform, and Jack is also wearing an Alliance dress uniform though she looks uncomfortable in it. Wrex is still in his armor, and Samara is nowhere to be seen. Joker walks up also in full dress uniform with the help of EDI. Shepard, Liara and Anima get off of the elevator and walk over to Konya, Shepard shakes his hand and Liara gives him a hug. Shepard walks to the front of the wall.

Shepard: It is never easy losing a friend, brother or sister in arms, or family. You never get used to it nor should any of us. It is what will keep them alive in our hearts, our memories of the happy times not the bad, our memories of their smiles not their tears and our memories of all they gave to this universe not what took them out of it. Commander Ashley Williams, Major Stacy Miller, and Flight Lieutenant Amanda Dolan all gave the last final measure of devotion, but not to the galaxy, the Alliance, or the other races. They did so for you and me, they gave their lives so we could live ours, and we will honor them by living every day to its fullest. We have made out jump back to the Sol System, and soon I will contact Admiral Hackett and inform him of the situation. In a short time most of us will go our separate ways, but we will forever be linked by our loss. Take the next few hours left on our mission to say goodbye not just to those lost during this mission, but to the friends you have left. Now, group attention!

The group snaps to attention once Shepard gives the command.

Shepard: Amanda Dolan, Flight Lieutenant, Alliance Navy.

SGT. Hill walks forward and places the name plate on the wall snaps to attention and salutes before turning and walking back to the group.

Shepard: Stacy Miller, Major, Alliance Marines.

Engineer Adams walks forward and places the name plate on the wall snaps to attention and salutes before turning and walking back to the group.

Shepard: Ashley Williams, Commander, Alliance Navy, Commanding Officer of the SSV York.

Decker slowly walks forward and places the name plate on the wall snaps to attention and salutes then wipes the tears from his eyes before turning and walking back to the group.

Shepard: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Admiral, Quarian Migrant Fleet.

Garrus slowly walks forward and places the name plate on the wall snaps to attention and salutes then wipes the tears from his eyes before turning and walking back to the group.

Shepard turns toward the memorial and slowly brings his right hand up and renders a salute, he holds it for seven seconds before lowering his hand slowly. He turns back to the group.

Shepard: Group dismissed!

The group slowly makes a line and each crew member walks up to the wall and salutes their fallen comrades before going back to their stations. Shepard, Liara holding Anima, Wrex, and Jack all walk back toward the dining area.

Shepard: Thanks for all your help through all of this.

Garrus: Wasn't any good vids out to watch so I had down time, but you're welcome.

Garrus shakes Shepard's hand as Samara can be seen walking up slowly.

Samara: Nice to see you all and you even brought Anima down.

Jack: Bitch just let this go.

Samara: Wish I could Jack, but the code demands that the baby be put to death.

Liara: I don't think so Justicar!

Samara: One way or another that child will die.

Wrex: You think you can take us all Asari?

Samara: (now glowing blue) I don't need to take you all on just the helpless baby.

Samara throws a biotic warp and knocks the infant out of Liara's arms but before it hits the ground Jack uses her biotics to catch the child and place it softly on the ground. Liara now enraged throws a warp at Samara, but she stops it the two Asari are both using their biotics though neither one having enough power to finish the other. Jack is seen running over and picking up the now crying Anima and running into the med bay. Samara pushes forth a huge biotic wave knocking everyone in the room off their feet. Decker who came back down to say goodbye alone sees what is going on and rushes in. Samara sees him and hits him with a warp; he is thrown against the wall and knocked out cold. Zeus after seeing his master injured wastes no time and charges Samara. The ninety pound dog latches onto her right forearm and quickly brings her to her knees. Samara struggles but every time she does Zeus tightens his grip the sound of cracking bones can be heard and blood is now flowing out of the dogs mouth. Samara screams in pain and again tries to break the dogs hold, but Zeus only shakes his head violently and the Asari's blood is thrown across the room. Shepard back on his feet walks over the Samara and Zeus.

Shepard: Most people don't know that a Rottweiler can produce over 300 pounds per square inch in their bite. Enough to crush bone as I see you are learning that the hard way.

Samara: Go to hell Shepard.

Samara again tries to break free from the dogs grip but has no luck, Zeus only bites harder and again the sound of bone cracking is heard. Liara walks over.

Liara: You tried to kill my family and the man who helped you countless times all over a fucking code!

Liara walks behind Samara and grabs her head. "Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess you bitch!" Liara now glowing blue quickly turns Samara head snapping her neck clean. Samara goes limp and Zeus finally releases her arm and runs over to Decker licking his face to revive him. Decker slowly wakes up as Jack holding Anima walks over to Shepard and Liara.

Garrus: I hope that doesn't come back to bite us in the ass, Asari are protective of their Justicar.

Shepard: (looking at the body of Samara) fuck them! She tried to kill my daughter toss this bitch out the air lock.

Wrex: (grabbing the body) my pleasure Shepard.

Wrex walks off with the body of Samara; Jack is seen playing with the baby.

Shepard: Jack you mind watching Anima for a few?

Jack: Not at all Shepard, I love this little shii… um girl.

Liara: Shepard why does Jack need to watch Anima?

Shepard doesn't say anything only grabs Liara's hand and leads her into her room as the door closes behind them the camera pans over to Decker and Jack looking at the little blue baby.

Decker: She is really cute isn't she?

Jack: Yeah, never wanted kids but she is just so perfect.

Decker: Well I better see if Dr. Chakwas needs anything and Zeus needs a bath he's covered in purple blood.

Jack: Okay, but I'll see you around?

Decker: Yeah… I would like that, and Jack.

Jack: Yes?

Decker: Someday you'll have to tell me about all those tattoos.

Jack: (blushing) um… yeah sure.

Decker smiles and walks over to the med bay and enters with Zeus. Jack is still standing their bouncing the baby in her arms. She turns and walks over to the table and sits in one of the chairs. Anima still laughing glows slightly blue and a plate on the table is pushed off the table.

Jack (to Anima with a smile on her face) you're going to be one tough bitc… girl.

The scene cuts to Wrex walking over to the trash dispenser. He throws the body of Samara into a heap of garbage. Wrex walks over to the controls for the dispenser and pushes the button. The conveyer belt begins to move as the trash and Samara's body moves and is pushed out into space.

Wrex: Good ridden you bitch.

The scene cuts to the Normandy flying past Jupiter, the scene cuts to Shepard standing in the vidcom room talking to Admiral Hackett.

Hackett: Sorry about Commander Williams, she was a fine soldier.

Shepard: Yes… she was. Did you get my report?

Hackett: Yes Captain and good job, the fleets are moving as we speak. The other relays are still being worked on but this new galaxy relay will give everyone a place to hang their hat until they are finished.

Shepard: Good to hear. I would also like to take the instructor position on Earth if it is available.

Hackett: It isn't, but I need a Commandant to run the school if you want that it's yours.

Shepard: It will be an honor, but I thought that was an Admiral position.

Hackett: It is Admiral Shepard.

Shepard: Thank you Sir.

Hackett: No problem, the ceremony will be on Earth when you get back.

Shepard: Yes Sir.

Hackett: I'll see you soon Admiral, Hackett out.

Shepard turns and walks out of the room, Liara is standing just outside of the room waiting for him.

Liara: Admiral hmm? Well there will be no living with you now.

Shepard: (laughing) yeah I guess not.

The two of them leave the room as the scene cuts to the outside of the Normandy which is entering the Earth's atmosphere its haul glowing red from the heat. As it breaks through the cloud cover Vancouver can be scene heavily damaged by the Reapers but construction can be seen as the Normandy slows and lands just outside of the Alliance headquarters. The scene cuts to Joker in his chair shutting down the Normandy.

Joker: (standing up) hard to believe it is over EDI.

EDI: (helping Joker) for now it is, it will be nice to relax for a change.

Joker: How do you relax?

EDI: Oh I have some ideas.

The two of them make their way to the airlock which is now connected with building. Shepard and his new family are seen walking up behind him is the crews of the Normandy and York. Decker is seen with Zeus now on a leash Jack is by his side. Garrus and Wrex carrying the coffin with Tali's remains, as the crew exits the Normandy some for the final time family and friends can be seen on the other end of the tunnel cheering and taking pictures. Some crew run to meet those who they thought were dead. Hackett walks up to Shepard and shakes his hand and hands him the Admiral rank. The camera pulls back lifting into the air slowly as the Normandy fades from site then Earth is seen from Space the camera turns and speeds out of the Sol system as it continues to pull back the entire Milky Way can be seen before the scene fades to black.

The End

Epilogue

The scene shows Earth twenty years later the camera makes its way down to Vancouver now completely repaired. Shuttles and ships zip through the air. A young Asari standing in front of the large Alliance complex, the camera only shows her from behind, she is carrying a bag and walks into the building. The Asari is wearing a form fitting black dress she walks up to the front desk an older man is seen sitting behind it above him is a sign that says welcome future officers.

Old Man: (not looking up from his paper work) name?

Asari: Anima

Old Man: Anima what?

Anima: Shepard.

The man looks up after hearing the last name as the scene cuts to Shepard sitting at his desk he is older but still looks in top shape. He is typing on his computer when a call comes over the intercom.

Voice: Sir, your daughter has arrived.

Shepard: Good send her in.

Voice: (shaky) Um… she just enlisted.

Shepard: She did what!?

The scene cuts to cuts to Anima now seen from the front as she takes the Oath making her a new trainee in the Alliance. After she finishes the Oath she walks over to a window and looks out at her home. She thinks to herself "My father once saved all of this, found a way to another galaxy named it after his good friend Williams. Each planet holds the name of a fallen crew member, and I have never been in space since my parents returned to Earth. I guess that is about to change it's been far too long for the galaxy to go without a Shepard at the helm watching over it. Mom is going to be mad that I left school for this but she'll get over it." The camera pans to show Shepard walking up to Anima. Anima turns to him, runs up and gives him a hug.

Anima: Daddy!

Shepard: Your mother is going blame me for this you know.

The camera pulls back as the scene fades to black.


End file.
